Cartoon Pirates of the Caribbean
by NonSequiturs-R-Us
Summary: It's swashbuckly goodness as blacksmith Timmy Turner teams up with Captain Jimmy Neutron and his robotic dog Goddard to rescue Trixie Tang from Captain Finbarr Calamitous and his daughter Beautiful Gorgeous in this PotC: TCotBP parody. FINAL CHAPS. ARE UP
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:--**Avast ye landlubbers! Oh, it's great to be back again, and this time with my very first parody! I had been working on this one for quite some time now, and I thought that I had better add it soon before I got too carrried away. On another note, I thought of the idea of using Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang as the main characters in my version of the story before I even read the reviews for fire blade quickclaw's story, so please don't sue me Sharidakan Traqurity if I might have stolen your idea! A note to all of you who read this first chapter, you'll realize it's been changed due to me copying from another PotC parody. That's not to say that I copied everything, just the first chapter. And to all of the copyright attorneys who may be reading this story, _all cartoons mentioned are property of their respective owners as well as the Pirates of the Caribbean films belonging to Walt Disney_ _Pictures. _So without further delay, I present to you Cartoon Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl! Enjoy and remember to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white fog that covered the surface of the ocean was so thick that you could cut it with a knife (or in some places, with a chainsaw). Suddenly, out of the dense fog came a very large ship, the _Dauntless_. Its large, white, square sails kept the ship moving at a slow, but agreeable pace through the water, so quietly that it was barely making any wakes. The camera zoomed up past the hull and rigging before stopping on a small girl who was singing in a rather low voice.

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

The singing came from a young Asian girl standing in a purple turtleneck sweater at the bow of the ship. She was ten years old and in addition to her white skirt and matching boots, her soft turquoise-colored eyes showed passiveness while her jet-black hair was straight until it curled outward at her waist, held in place by a purple headband situated on top of her head. God only knows as to why she was on that ship in the first place, and she had to keep herself occupied to avoid losing her mind out on the open water. She still continued to sing nonetheless.

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot _

_Drink up me hearties yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

The girl had no idea that a claw was creeping up slowly behind her.

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack..._

Suddenly the claw grabbed her shoulder, making her turn around. Startled, she let out a gasp as a bright red crustacean loomed in her face. He was wearing a blue and white naval uniform and was sniffing the air with his zigzag nose.

"Quiet missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters..." said the crab nervously, frantically searching the murky depths for any signs of pirates, or worse yet, that giant clam that would want to snatch his millionth dollar again. "You don't want to bring them down on us, do ya?" he continued, sticking his face even more close to hers.

The girl then called out for her bodyguard. "Rochford!"

A huge muscular man walked up behind the crab while pounding his fist into his palm. "This crab giving you trouble Miss Tang?" he asked.

The crab slowly turned around and looked up at the menacing form in front of him. "Er, why no Rochford. Nothing's the matter here," he said a bit nervously. "I was just warning Miss Tang here that she shouldn't be singing about pirates, that's all".

"Well, maybe she doesn't want you to," said Rochford, pounding his fist into his palm again.

"Heh...Erm...Well, I think I'll just be on my way now," said the crab, edging away nervously.

"Rochford, I don't want you intimidating the crewmembers." Rochford turned around to find the head lieutenant staring back at him wearing a fine tailored suit. His skin was apricot-colored and he also had turquoise-colored eyes. In addition to that he wore black sunglasses and had nicely-combed blond hair off to the side of his head with bangs in front under a three-cornered hat.

"She was singing about pirates!" protested Eugene H. Krabs, pointing an accusing claw at the Asian girl. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us marred in this unnatural fog. Mark my words..."

Rochford was getting ready to punch Eugene for his outspokenness just then, while the crab put up his claws for defense in case a fight broke out between them.

"Gentlemen!" shouted the lieutenant suddenly. Rochford and Krabs lowered their fists as they were ready to beat the snot out of each other just then. "I will not have fighting aboard my ship, and in answer to your prevous statement Eugene, consider your words marked. Now be on your way," he gestured with his head.

"Aye, Lieutenant," sighed Eugene as he passed by the young man. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even if it is a miniature one..."

Rochford was just about to leave the scene when the lieutenant stopped him. "And as for you, if you have any problems report them straight to me so that _I_ may deal with them. Got it?" Rochford quickly nodded and strode off toward his cabin.

"I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate," spoke the girl.

The lieutenant smiled. "Think again Miss Tang. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them," he said as he walked up next to her. "I will see to it that every man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves—a short drop and a sudden stop," he smiled. The girl raised an eyebrow before looking over at Eugene Krabs. He took a short piece of rope and placed it around his neck, or at least what little neck he had, and pretended to be hanged. The girl let out a small gasp as she looked back at the young man.

"Lieutenant Tad, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect that this subject will have upon my daughter". The girl looked at her father who had just stepped in. The man was quite short and wore an oversized wig that covered his rapidly balding head. He also wore elegant robes of white and purple and had a small, short beard on his chin. He stepped beside Lt. Tad.

"My apologies, Governor Robert Tang," bowed Lt. Tad. "It won't happen again".

"I'm actually finding this quite fascinating," said the girl, with an air of curiosity in her voice.

"Yes. That's what concerns me..." sighed Governor Robert, walking away leaving his daughter once again alone. She sighed and turned to face the ocean once more before leaning over the rail and looking down at the murky depths. Suddenly, something unusual came out of the fog, an umbrella, and it drifted lazily along the surface parallel to the ship. The girl looked at the umbrella with curiosity for a while as it was swept past the ship, and then turned her attention to where it had come from to see if any more strange objects would follow it. Her eyes widened suddenly as she saw a boy her age floating along on a large piece of wood.

"LOOK!" she suddenly shouted, catching Governor Robert, Eugene, and Lt. Tad's attention. "There's a boy in the water!" Every crewmember then ran to the edge of the ship to see the floating boy.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" shouted Lt. Tad. He then began shouting orders to his crew. "Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!" Two minutes later, Eugene had the boy supported in his claws and then set him down on the deck so that Lt. Tad could examine him. "He's still breathing," he noted.

"Mother of Pearl..." whispered Eugene suddenly, looking out at the water in front of them. Everyone turned around and saw the horrific sight before them. The remains of a large ship were ablaze about one hundred feet in front of them and it looked like there weren't any survivors.

"What happened here?" asked Governor Robert with fear in his voice.

"It was most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed," said Lt. Tad.

"A lot of good it did them..." muttered Eugene. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Pirates…" he finished, looking at the debris that were scattered all over the place.

"There is no proof of that! It was probably an accident," chuckled Governor Robert nervously.

"Rouse the captain immediately. Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats!" ordered Lt. Tad again. At once, everyone started moving about following Lt. Tad's orders.

"Trixie". The girl turned around at the sound of her name. Her father looked up at her to make sure he had her attention. "Accompany the boy. He'll be in _your_ charge. Take care of him," he said before gently pushing her towards him. A group of men in a rowboat started to make their way towards the remains of the burning ship to search for survivors, if there were any.

Trixie nodded and slowly walked towards the boy. He didn't seem to be breathing at all and his face looked quite pale. He also had brown hair and large buckteeth, and she was unable to see his eyes since they were closed. In addition to his pink T-shirt, blue pants, and blue shoes he wore a pink baseball cap on his head. Trixie reached down to touch the hat, and as sooon as she did, the boy's hand grabbed her arm and he opened his eyes gasping for breath. Trixie was slightly startled but regained her composure.

"It's okay. My name is Trixie Tang," she whispered.

"Ti-Timmy Turner..." breathed the boy again, still gasping for air.

"I'm watching over you, Timmy," she whispered, but Timmy had lost consciousness. She then noticed the gold medallion around his neck, and carefully pulled it off him so that she could take a better look. It turned out to be a coin with a grinning golden skull in the middle.

"You're a pirate..." she said amazed looking over the coin with utter fascination.

"Has he said anything?" Trixie turned around startled, and hid the coin hastily behind her back. The question came from Lt. Tad and both he and her father stood waiting for an answer.

"His name is Timmy Turner. That's all I found out," she answered. Lt. Tad seemed content with her answer and turned to another crewmember. "Take him below," he ordered and walked away.

Trixie then made her way over to the edge of the _Dauntless_ to look at the coin in private. She carefully held the coin at the horizon line to look at the contrast that it made while admiring its beauty. As she fingered with it a while longer, she saw the blurry image of a huge ship on the other side of the coin, and when she lowered it, the ship was revealed in all of its eerie glory. Swaying lazily on the top of an enormous mast was a pirate flag among other large torn-up black sails. She widened her eyes in disbelief when she saw it and then shut them. And then...she woke up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:--**Not bad for a first chapter, huh? Just to let you guys know ahead of time, Mr. Krabs' only involvement was in that one scene alone. His portrayal of Joshamee Gibbs will be done by Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez for the remainder of the story. This is intentional and I would have changed it, but Mr. Krabs fits in that one scene so perfectly I just had to have him there. I think you'll agree as well. And don't forget to review! Oh, and I didn't really know the first name of Trixie's father, so I just made it Robert because I like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note--**Here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trixie shot open her eyes to reveal that she was in her bedroom. She quickly sat up in bed and took hold of a candle on her night table all the while remembering the dream she just had. It had all seemed so real. Quickly, she opened the drawer in the table, and pulled out everything inside until a secret compartment was revealed at the bottom. There, covered in dust, was the medallion with the grinning skull. Trixie stared at it in wonder for a moment before putting it around her neck to serve as a necklace. She fingered with it a while longer, looking at herself in the mirror in front of her dressing table. Even though she hadn't changed much over the years, she had developed into an attractive young woman and her raven-colored hair had grown slightly longer below her waist with the end curling outwards as always. She still had those soft turquoise-colored eyes and was still very popular within her own circles, but was steadily growing tired of the whole charade. Suddenly, a knock was heard at her door.

"Trixie?"

Trixie gulped, quickly ran over to her bed, and grabbed a robe to put on, knocking a chair over in the process. She then hastily stuffed the medallion beneath her bedclothes so that it wouldn't be very visible.

"Are you all right?" asked her father from outside the door. "Are you decent?"

"Uh, yes!" yelled Trixie in reply. "Yes!" The door opened to reveal her elderly father, Governor Robert, along with her maids, and dearest friend, Veronica.

"You are still in bed at this hour?" smiled Governor Robert. One of the maids opened the curtains, making Trixie blink at the sudden appearance of light. "It truly is a beautiful day".

"Yeah Trixie," said Veronica, who was wearing an exquisite white dress. "You really should be out and about now instead of being cooped up in your room. Staying a minute longer in here will reduce your popularity within Port Toon".

Outside, Trixie heard birds chirping and bells tolling signaling a new day. However, she was not particularly looking forward to spending another day with her friends and Veronica flaunting her popularity, but she really had no choice.

"_Might as well get it over with_," she thought.

"I have a gift for you".

Her father interrupted her thoughts suddenly, and Trixie quickly turned her attention to him. She then noticed that the maid had just carried in a finely decorated box, which her father then opened for her. Inside was the most beautiful purple dress that Trixie had ever seen. It shone like amethyst and it suited perfectly well with her, knowing her preference for purple clothes. Her eyes shone like the dress and she was eager to put it on.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she whispered.

"Isn't it?"

Trixie chuckled softly. "Wait a minute, what's the catch?" she asked, eyeing her father suspiciously.

"Does a father need an excuse to spoil his daughter?" he laughed. "Go on".

Trixie smirked as she went behind her dressing quarters.

"Actually, I, um…I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today".

"What ceremony?" asked Trixie.

"Lieutenant Tad's promotion ceremony," sighed her father.

"I knew it!" said Trixie as she peeked out from behind the dressing quarters.

"Commodore Tad, as he's about to become," corrected her father. "A fine gentleman, don't you think?"

Trixie was about to give a snappy retort when one of the maids pulled her corset too tight making her inhale sharply.

"He fancies you, you know…"

Trixie gasped suddenly as the corset was pulled even tighter. "Is everything okay back there?" asked her father.

"It's difficult to say..." she said with some strain in her voice.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in Toon Town".

"Well, women in Toon Town must've learnt not to breathe!" grumbled Trixie gasping again.

Governor Robert chuckled softly before focusing his attention on the butler in the doorway.

"Sir, someone has come to see you," said the butler.

On the first floor near the entranceway, a young man was carrying a long sword case. He anxiously paced around the room, while the long case he was carrying under his arm came dangerously close to knocking over a vase that was standing on an end table. He no longer wore his pink baseball cap, but kept it in his pocket at all times as a memento. His brown hair was nicely combed but still had the zigzag shape to it, and his buckteeth were polished to a brilliant shine. He also wore a brown pair of trousers and a brown jacket that nicely covered his tailored clothes. (He had changed from pink to brown when he was twelve thinking that it would be a more appropriate color). As he paced around the foyer he noticed a lopsided candle on the wall, and as he tried to straighten it out, he managed to pull it off.

"Oh crud…" He quickly searched for a place to hide the candle and managed to hide it in an umbrella stand while footsteps quickly approached.

"Ah, Mr. Turner! Good to see you again!" smiled Governor Robert. Timmy bowed low in reply.

"Good day, sir. I have your order," he replied, placing the long case on a low table nearby. He opened it to reveal a long sword with a golden handle. Governor Robert looked at it carefully, inspecting the sword up and down. He pulled it out of its scabbard and examined it more carefully.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle," continued Timmy with a hint of pride in his voice. "If I may…"

Governor Robert looked at him for a moment before handing back the sword.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade". Immediately, Timmy performed a neat little trick, flipping the blade in the air before handing it back to the Governor.

"Impressive! Very impressive. Commodore Tad is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to the maker of this sword," he smiled, inserting the sword back into its scabbard and handing it to Timmy.

Timmy looked up with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I shall! A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," he said smiling. The men were interrupted by footsteps as Trixie came down the stairs, followed by Veronica, wearing the dress that was given to her this morning.

"Oh, Trixie. You look absolutely stunning," beamed Governor Robert as his chest swelled with pride as the beauties came quickly down the stairs to greet a quite speechless Timmy.

"Hey, what about me?!" asked Veronica placing her hands onto her hips.

"Oh yeah, uh, you too".

Veronica huffed slightly.

"Timmy!" Trixie cried as she reached Timmy and her father. "It's so good to see you".

"Miss Tang," said Timmy, regaining his composure and bowing like a gentleman.

"Ugh, what's he doing here? It's just like the common folk to come barging in without invitation," said Veronica. "_Although, he is a little cute…_" she said to herself.

"Veronica, shut it. And he does have an invitation". Turning to Timmy, Trixie said, "I had a dream about you last night".

"Trixie, I don't think that's entirely proper for you to…" began her father.

"About me?" asked Timmy.

"It was about the day we first met, remember?" she continued, managing not to stare too awkwardly at him.

"How could I forget, Miss Tang?"

Trixie sighed in exasperation. "Timmy, how many times must I ask you to call me Trixie?"

"At least once more Miss Tang, as always," said Timmy meekly.

"There, you see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going or we will be late for the ceremony," said Governor Robert. Trixie looked at Timmy and frowned a bit as she always did when he gave an answer like that.

"Good day, Mr. Turner," she scoffed as she followed her father and Veronica out the door. Timmy followed after them, stopping at the entrance of the mansion.

"Good day…" Behind him the doors closed and the carriage carrying Trixie, Veronica, and her father rode away.

"...Trixie," he sighed, as the carriage pulled off the property with Trixie looking back at him.

_-Meanwhile-_

Out at sea, coming closer to Port Toon was a solitary ship. The ship was very small; it was more of a boat than a ship and it had certainly been through a lot of suffering. On its single mast was a young man wearing a black trench coat, which covered his red t-shirt with the emblem of an atom on the front of it and blue jeans. His swirly brown hair gently waved in the morning breeze under his pirate hat and his robotic dog, Goddard, was in helicopter-mode hovering next to his head. He searched the port frantically so that he could find a place to dock when Goddard barked out a warning to him.

"What is it boy?"

Goddard looked down and at the same time the man did as well and swore to himself. He then jumped down to the small deck and his feet instantly became soaked with water. Somewhere on the boat there was a leak. He quickly grabbed a nearby bucket and started bailing out water as fast as he could. While he was bailing, the boat lazily swept past a rock arch where three skeletons were hanging and gently swaying in the breeze. One of the hanging skeletons had a sign next to it that read:

**PIRATES YE BE WARNED**

The man stared at the sign for a moment, took off his hat, and silently gave respects. Goddard whined a little next to him.

"Don't worry Goddard, we'll give Port Toon a welcome they'll never forget once Captain Jimmy Neutron makes port!" cried Jimmy in triumph. He quickly fell over though in the rapidly rising water. "Darn boots…I'll never get used to wearing these things…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** There you have it! More will be coming soon, so don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the bustling town of Port Toon that morning, workers were busy loading cargo onto one of the ships. One of the men happened to glance down at the water and noticed a small bucket bobbing past the dock. He and his fellow workers then looked up to see Captain Jimmy Neutron standing on the top of his ship's mast with Goddard hovering by his head. As the boat got nearer to the docks, it started to sink until it was completely underwater with only the very top of the mast sticking out. Once Captain Jimmy was close enough to the dock, he casually stepped onto it from the mast and began to make his way down the pier. Goddard instantly changed back to his regular self and followed his master on foot.

Billy and Mandy were walking along in the opposite direction, with Mandy carrying her Port Toon Bill of Entry Book and Billy acting like the idiot he always is by picking his nose. When Mandy spotted Jimmy and Goddard minding their business walking along in the opposite direction, she spoke up.

"Hold up there you! It's a shilling to tie your boat up to the dock". Mandy and Jimmy then glanced at the boat which was sitting on the seafloor with only a few feet of the mast sticking out of the water. "And I shall need to know your names".

"What you say to three shillings…" Jimmy took out three coins from his pocket and placed them on Mandy's open book. "And we forget the names?".

Mandy looked at him inquisitively for a moment, while Billy was trying to shake hands with his reflection in the water and nearly fell in. After a while Mandy said, "Welcome to Port Toon Mr. Smith".

Jimmy placed his hands together as a sign of gratitude and then walked off with Goddard. As he passed by the signing podium, he picked up Mandy's bag of shillings and gave it a little jingle before putting it in his pocket.

"C'mon Billy, we need to go pester Grim again. It's Friday, and he needs to walk Saliva for me, mow the lawn, and do my chores before dusk," said Mandy.

_SPLASH_

Billy had managed to get too close to his reflection and fell into the bay. He surfaced treading water with a silly grin on his face.

"Tee hee, c'mon in Mandy, the water's fine!" he laughed.

"I'd rather soak my head in boiling oil".

"Okay Mandy, if you say so!" He then did some backstrokes in a circle before he crashed into one of the wooden pillars holding up the dock. He looked confused for a moment until he began laughing again. Mandy massaged her temple while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why do I put up with you?"

Meanwhile, at Lieutenant Tad's promotions ceremony, a large group of soldiers marched onto the grounds where the ceremony was taking place. Drummers took the lead of the group with the flutes keeping tempo with the rest of the marching feet. Trixie stood with Veronica amongst a group of people fanning herself gently.

Out in the bay sat a ship that was being loaded with various cargos. Jimmy and Goddard watched from a safe distance near some palm trees before advancing towards the ship.

Back at the ceremony, orders were being shouted out while the group of soldiers arranged themselves in two lines. Lieutenant Tad appeared at the far end of the complex with his hands behind his back. A few more orders were shouted out and the soldiers turned to face each other, while at the opposite end of the complex Governor Robert Tang was standing and beaming at the ceremony taking place before him. The last order was given and the soldiers pointed their rifles into the air at 45-degree angles as Lieutenant Tad walked down the middle of the two groups of soldiers through their arches of rifles. Trixie, who was standing off to the side with Veronica, started to fan herself a little bit more heavily as both her corset and the hot morning heat were taking effect on her.

"Are you alright Trixie?" asked Veronica when she noticed that her best friend was uncomfortable.

"Oh, it just this damn corset and the morning heat".

"Well, the ceremony is almost over. Just try to hold out for a little while longer".

As the two turned their attention back to the ceremony, Governor Robert then removed the sword that Timmy had given to him in its scabbard from its case and gave it to Lieutenant Tad, who then removed the sword from its scabbard swiftly with his right hand. He then tossed it to his left hand, pointed it up at the sky, flipped it behind his back, caught it with his right hand, and then held the sword a few inches from his face. Trixie was really having difficulty in the heat and was tugging at her corset a little trying to adjust it.

"_C'mon, c'mon, I can't take much more of this,"_ she quietly thought.

Meanwhile, Captain Jimmy Neutron and Goddard walked down a ramp towards the docked _Interceptor_ where Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy were standing guard. Ed was staring off into space, while Double-D was explaining to Eddy the importance and significance of ship rigging. Eddy yawned at Double-D's long-winded explanations and fiddled with his rifle out of boredom.

"…So you see Eddy, without the proper rigging for a ship, you might as well go into a naval battle with only a rowboat and an umbrella…Are you even listening to me?"

Eddy yawned again. "Double-D, do you realize that I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're saying? Even Ed would have a better understanding of all this than I would".

"What did I do again?" asked Ed, who was now lazily watching a few butterflies float in front of his face.

"Never mind, Ed," said Eddy. "Let's just go back to keeping watch before someone…hey!" Eddy saw Jimmy and Goddard walk right past him towards the ship. He ran in front of Jimmy with Double-D and Ed right behind him.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," said Double-D with an air of authority.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately". Jimmy and Goddard then attempted to sidestep around the Eds, but they blocked their path again. "Apparently, there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that three upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure that this dock stays off limits to civilians!" snapped Eddy.

"And I haven't a clue as to what's going on here guys!" laughed Ed.

"Shut up Ed".

"It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me that a…" Jimmy made a gesture to the _Interceptor_ as he and Goddard made a move to go around the Eds, but they blocked them again. "…a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really".

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed," replied Double-D.

"I've heard of one," replied Jimmy putting a finger to his chin in mock thought. "It's supposed to be very fast--nigh uncatchable. The _Black Pearl_".

At this comment, Double-D burst out laughing. Ed also joined in, not really knowing what was going on. "Well, there's no _real_ ship as can match the _Interceptor,_" he chortled.

"Black Pearl is a real ship," spoke up Eddy.

No. No, it's not," said Double-D after he had calmed down slightly.

"Yes, it is. I've seen it".

"You've seen it?"

"Yes".

Double-D laughed again. "You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have".

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

"No".

Double-D looked content. "No".

"But I have seen a ship with black sails".

"Oh. And no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_. Is that what you're saying?"

During this little argument between the two friends, Captain Jimmy and Goddard managed to sneak past the two, (Ed went back to looking absentmindedly at the butterflies), and boarded the _Interceptor_.

Eddy nodded his head, and then smiled. "No".

"Like I said, there's no _real_ ship as can match the _Intercept--_"

Double-D and Eddy looked back at the spot where Jimmy and Goddard once stood only to find them gone. They frantically looked around the docks until they saw them behind the wheel of the ship.

"Hey! You!" shouted Double-D as he and Eddy ran onto the ship. Ed was still immersed in his own little world until Eddy grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled him aboard. "Get away from there!" shouted Double-D as he pointed his rifle at Jimmy.

"You don't have permission to be aboard here, mate," said Eddy dragging Ed along up the stairs to the main deck and also pointing his rifle at Jimmy.

"I'm sorry. It's just…It's such a pretty boat…Ship," corrected Jimmy.

"What's your name?" asked Double-D, his rifle still trained on Jimmy's chest.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like".

"What's your purpose in Port Toon, Mr. Smith?" asked Eddy, with an air of sarcasm.

"Yeah. And no lies," added Double-D.

"Well, then, I confess," said Jimmy walking towards the trio with Goddard at his heels, while Eddy and Double-D still had their rifles trained on him, however backing up slightly. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out".

"I said no lies!" yelled Double-D, with an alarmed look on his face.

"I think he's telling the truth," whispered Eddy to his friend.

"You mean like mustard?" interrupted Ed.

"Shut up Ed".

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," countered Double-D.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," responded Captain Jimmy.

Eddy looked liked he knew he understood for a moment until he frowned slightly.

"Impressive," noted Double-D, as he crossed his arms over his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the fort, a group of musicians were playing slow orchestral music while Trixie, and now Commodore Tad, met under an arch to talk.

"May I have a moment?" asked Commodore Tad. He then led Trixie to the edge of the fortress and stood with her on top of a stone ledge next to the bell. Trixie was breathing quite heavily and was having trouble walking as she made her way to the ledge.

"Uh, you look lovely, Trixie".

Trixie chuckled softly in spite of herself.

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. Uh, this promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh...a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Trixie".

Trixie gasped suddenly. "I can't breathe…"

"Yes, I…I'm a bit nervous myself".

Suddenly, Trixie lost her balance and tumbled over the ledge heading straight for the rocky shore below.

Down below in the bay, on the deck of the _Interceptor_, Captain Jimmy was sharing with Ed, Double-D, and Eddy some of his various exploits.

"…And then they made me their chief," he finished, just as Trixie hit the water with a splash. All four of them then turned their heads toward the spot where she had hit the water with inquisitive looks on their faces.

Back on top of the fort, Commodore Tad looked around for Trixie wondering where she had gone off to.

"Trixie?"

He then looked down over the ledge, saw the splash ripples, and feared the worst.

"TRIXIE!"

His friend Lieutenant Chad and some other soldiers, upon hearing the commotion, came running up to the Commodore breathing heavily to see what he was shouting about. When it finally hit Lieutenant Chad and the others, they swore loudly.

"My God…" said Commodore Tad as he took off his jacket, preparing to dive into the water after Trixie. Lieutenant Chad immediately objected.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she missed them".

Trixie was slowly starting to sink to the depths of the bay.

On board the ship, Captain Jimmy, Goddard, and the Eds watched the situation unfold.

"Will you be saving her, then?" asked Jimmy.

"I can't swim!" shouted Eddy.

"Pride of the King's navy, you are". Jimmy then took off his hat and gave it to Eddy, while he gave Double-D his sword. "Do not lose these," he said, as he handed Eddy his jacket and Double-D his pistol and the rest of his effects before climbing onto the edge of the ship and diving straight into the water. Goddard would have gone in after his master, but he had difficulty moving easily through the water even with his rocket-propelled feet and metal body, so he decided to stay on the ship. Trixie continued to slowly sink to the bottom of the bay while the gold medallion around her neck came loose from beneath her clothing and floated down with her. Suddenly, a mysterious pulse radiated out in all directions from Trixie's position underwater. It was almost as if it was calling something… The Eds saw a rippling effect on top of the water just then.

"What the heck was that?" asked Double-D.

"You of all people should know, Sockhead," replied Eddy. "You're the brains of the group".

"Even I don't have all of the answers Eddy!"

"Gravy!" shouted Ed suddenly.

"We'll get you some later Ed," said Double-D.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and started howling. As the flag on top of the ship's mast changed direction, the Eds had to hold onto their three-cornered hats, (except Double-D for obvious reasons), to keep them from blowing away. Out on the rock arch that Captain Jimmy passed that morning, the three pirate skeletons were swaying dangerously in the sudden gust of wind. Trixie finally hit the bottom of the bay just as Jimmy swam down to her, and as soon as he had a firm grip, quickly swam to the surface. He broke the waves gasping and choking for air, but quickly sank as he realized that Trixie's heavy purple dress was weighing both of them down. Goddard noticed the situation and changed into helicopter mode just as Eddy was about to grab him. Underwater, Jimmy managed to pull off Trixie's heavy dress, and he was able to get her to safety a little more easily. Meanwhile, as armed soldiers were making their way down to the docks to provide help, Jimmy got Trixie out of the water and onto the pier as Eddy and Double-D ran over to help followed by Goddard who was relieved that his master was alright.

"Ooh, I got her!" groaned Eddy, as he carefully helped Jimmy lay Trixie down onto the pier.

"She's not breathing!" yelled Double-D, as he started to panic.

"Move!" shouted Jimmy as he edged his way between the two.

Goddard landed on the pier and returned back to normal mode. He then produced a cutlass from inside his body and used it to cut the laces of Trixie's corset. Jimmy then pulled open the corset and Trixie started gasping and choking for air. He then tossed the corset to Eddy.

"Good job, boy!" said Jimmy.

"Bark, bark!"

"I never would have thought of that…" said a bewildered Double-D.

"That's a first for you," said Eddy as he looked at his friend.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore. The ladies there always wear these god-awful things and it's just a nuisance to remove them when you have to," said Jimmy as he shot a sly look at Double-D who looked horrified. Goddard just rolled his eyes. Trixie was still gasping for air when Jimmy noticed the gold medallion around her neck and carefully picked it up while it was still on its chain.

"Where did you get that?" he asked curiously while Goddard let out a soft whine.

He was suddenly interrupted as swords were unsheathed and Commodore Tad and his soldiers all faced him.

"On your feet," said Commodore Tad, as he held his sword inches from Jimmy's neck. Goddard let out a growl and prepared to attack him.

"Easy boy, I can handle this," whispered Jimmy to Goddard. Goddard then relaxed a little on his haunches, but remained wary.

Jimmy slowly got up with his hands in the air as Commodore Tad's sword followed him.

"Trixie!" shouted Governor Robert as he made his way over to his daughter on the pier with Veronica right behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," said Trixie, who had regained her breath.

Governor Robert then noticed that Trixie wasn't wearing her corset and saw it being held in Eddy's hands. Eddy noticed his beady gaze and tossed it to Double-D, who then tossed it to Ed.

"Hot potato!" yelled Ed, as he tossed the corset back to Eddy, who quickly hid it behind his back while pointing an accusing finger at Jimmy.

"Shoot him," said Governor Robert as he wrapped a blanket around his sodden daughter.

"Father…" began Trixie.

"What?"

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" asked Trixie.

Commodore Tad looked uncertainly at Jimmy, before giving a signal with his eyes for his soldiers to lower their swords. He then sheathed his own sword before extending a hand toward Jimmy.

"I believe thanks are in order".

Jimmy looked at his hand with uncertainty before extending his own. Commodore Tad immediately grabbed hold of Jimmy's wrist and yanked up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal the letter 'P' branded onto his arm. (He had on another jacket under his main one and over his T-shirt).

"Had a brush with the East-India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" asked Commodore Tad with a slight smirk.

Governor Robert took another look at Jimmy. "Hang him".

"Keep your guns on him, men," ordered the Commodore. "Lieutenant Chad, fetch some irons".

"Yes, sir".

Commodore Tad then pulled up Jimmy's sleeve even more to reveal a blue atom tattoo.

"Well, well. Jimmy Neutron, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Jimmy Neutron, if you please, sir," said Jimmy.

"Well, I don't see your ship…_captain_".

"I'm in the market, as it were".

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," spoke up Double-D

"Told you he was telling the truth," snapped Eddy. He then grunted as he picked up Jimmy's effects. "These are his, sir".

Commodore Tad picked up the pistol and inspected it closely. "No additional shots nor powder". He then gave the pistol back to Eddy and picked up a compass. "A compass that doesn't point north". He then chuckled a little before handing it back and extended the sword a little out of its sheathe. "And I half expected it to be made of wood". Jimmy half-smiled as the Commodore slid the sword back into its sheathe. "You are without a doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of".

"But you _have_ heard of me," replied Jimmy, with slight sarcasm in his voice.

Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy snickered a little.

"What do you gentlemen think is so funny?" asked the Commodore as he shot a dirty look at the three.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" said Eddy as he suppressed a grin. He loved to tick off the Commodore whenever he got the chance.

Commodore Tad then roughly seized hold of Jimmy's arm and began to pull him across the pier. Goddard let out a growl and was ready to attack from behind until Jimmy cut in.

"Goddard, let me handle this. I'll be fine," whispered Jimmy over his shoulder as he winked at his mechanical canine. Goddard let out an annoyed whine, but nonetheless faithfully followed his master.

Trixie ran after Commodore Tad as he led Jimmy over to Lieutenant Chad and the rest of the soldiers to be fitted with irons.

"Commodore, I really must protest!"

"Carefully, Lieutenant," warned the Commodore to Lt. Chad.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life".

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness".

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," spoke up Jimmy.

"Indeed," replied Commodore Tad dryly.

"Finally," said Jimmy as he suddenly wrapped his chain-cuffed wrists around Trixie's neck when Lieutenant Chad was done. She let out a gasp of surprise, as did Veronica who stood next to Trixie's father. Goddard merely sat back on his haunches next to Jimmy's left boot with a contented look on his face.

"No!" shouted Governor Robert. "No! Don't Shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me," whispered Jimmy into Trixie's ear. "Commodore Tad, my effects, please. And my hat".

Commodore Tad hesitated for a moment.

"Commodore!"

Commodore Tad turned around and made a gesture for everyone to lower their rifles and to have Eddy bring Jimmy's effects over to him.

"Trixie—it is Trixie, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Tang," said Trixie crossly, while trying to keep her fear unnoticeable.

"Miss Tang, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day," said Jimmy as Commodore Tad handed him his effects. He then whirled Trixie around to face him with his pistol pointed at her left temple. "Now if you'll be very kind". Jimmy's iron chains on his wrists rattled a little as Trixie reached up to put his hat on his head. She then had to put her arms around him to fasten the rest of his effects in place, which caused the Commodore to give a disgusted look. "Easy on the goods, darling".

"You're despicable," spat Trixie as she tightened Jimmy's effects around his waist.

"Sticks and stones, love," smiled Jimmy. "I saved your life, you save mine. We're square". Whirling Trixie around again with his pistol now pointed at her right temple, he shouted, "Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jimmy Neutron!"

With that, he shoved Trixie toward the Commodore and her father as she let out a gasp. Everyone starting shouting as Jimmy grabbed hold of a nearby rope and kicked at the lever that was holding a cogwheel in place that was connected to the main pulley of rope. The resulting chain reaction caused Jimmy to be carried up with the rope as soldiers tried to grab him and Goddard as he had automatically switched to helicopter mode as soon as Jimmy had kicked the lever. He easily maneuvered above the heads of the frustrated soldiers without a problem and let out a happy bark at his master. The rope that Jimmy had grabbed on to that was carrying him up in the air was also tied to a cannon that was lowered with such force that it crashed through the wooden pier like tissue paper and caused several soldiers to fall into the water.

"Whhhhooooaaaa!" shouted Jimmy as he swung in circles from a rotating beam still hanging from the rope with Goddard following him in helicopter mode.

"Now will you shoot him?!" yelled Governor Robert who did not want Captain Jimmy or Goddard to get away.

"Open fire!" shouted Commodore Tad, as all the soldiers including Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy opened fire on Jimmy and Goddard. Ed had somehow managed to load his rifle correctly this time after what had happened last week when he jammed some gravy down the barrel of the rifle and couldn't figure out why it didn't fire. Jimmy kept going around in circles until he reached another pulley system and managed to balance on the outstretched beam.

"On his heels!" shouted the Commodore as everyone ran after Jimmy.

Jimmy then put his shackled wrists over a rope tied to the beam and used it as a zip-line to slide down toward the pier with Goddard right behind him. As soon as he set foot on the pier, he took off as fast as he could while the soldiers behind him kneeled down to get a better shot at him. The bullets ricocheted off of a stone bridge as Jimmy and Goddard sped by the Grim Reaper.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', mon!" shouted Grim after Jimmy and Goddard. He then noticed that bullets were flying everywhere in his direction. "Hey, what do you tink you are doin'? You could have hit me with dat!" He began stumbling around trying to avoid the hail of bullets and eventually fell over the side of the bridge into the pond below. "Oh well, at least I'm safe from Billy and Mandy down here. It's Friday, and I'm not going to spend my day doing any of her stupid chores," he said as he stood up and wrung out his robe with a lily pad balancing on top of his head. He then looked around for his scythe that he always carried around with him, before placing his skeletal hands on his hips. "And where did me scythe go off to?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**--Finally, the fourth chapter is up! The end of this chapter along with Double-D and Eddy arguing have to be my favorite scenes here. There will be more to come so keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry I didn't update soon enough. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the soldiers were still firing at Jimmy and Goddard as the vegetation around them shattered from gunfire and various cartoons were frantically running around not knowing what was going on.

"Chad, Mr. Neutron has a dawn appointment with the gallows," said Commodore Tad to his Lieutenant friend. "I would hate for him to miss it. And his dog will be receiving a permanent deactivation as well".

Lieutenant Chad then motioned to Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy to follow him along with some other soldiers to hunt down Captain Jimmy and Goddard. As they searched the town of Port Toon, Jimmy and Goddard came out of hiding from behind a wooden statue only to see a group of armed soldiers jog past. Jimmy sheathed the sword that he had snatched from the statue's grasp since he had lost his own, and rather than continue running as both man and dog were equally tired, they opted to quickly sneak inside a building that just happened to be Timmy's blacksmith shop. He and Goddard then entered the building and began looking around for some tools to help him break out of his chains. Jimmy then spotted what he was looking for, a hammer, and carefully set his pirate hat on a nearby anvil. While he was removing the hammer from its holder, a bottle suddenly clanked onto the dirt floor. Jimmy and Goddard whirled around to find Timmy's friend and mentor, Chester McBadbat, snoring away in a chair on the far side of the room with a bottle of rum at his feet that he had just dropped. Normally, Chester doesn't drink very much, but last night there was a huge party and he was now sleeping off his alcohol content. Jimmy and Goddard cautiously crept up to Chester to see if he was really asleep. Jimmy then gave Chester a few light taps on his chest. What he got for his efforts was a light grunt. He then pretended to walk away as he was still not satisfied that Chester was out like a light, and quickly turned around to face him.

"Whoa!"

There was still no response from Chester as he continued to snore.

Jimmy then turned to Goddard and shrugged. "Guess there was some wild party last night. Too bad we weren't around to crash it," he smugly added.

Jimmy then set to work banging on the iron shackles on his wrists with the hammer on another anvil, but he wasn't able to get the aim right.

"There's got to be an easier way to do this," he muttered.

"Bark, bark!"

Jimmy looked up at Goddard who was sitting on top of a set of gears that could be used to break his shackles.

"Great idea, Goddard! It's too bad that your lasers are not working or otherwise you could just zap them right off my wrists".

He then went over to the fire, pulled out a red-hot piece of iron, and quickly walked over to the gears where Donkey from Shrek was sleeping beneath them. A smile formed across his lips as he jabbed the iron into Donkey's butt cheek causing him to wake up and yelp in pain.

"Aaaahhhhh!!! It's the dream where I'm sleeping next to the fireplace and that guy accidentally jabs me in the butt with a red-hot sword!"

He quickly ran around in circles causing the gear mechanism to turn which allowed Jimmy to place his iron shackles on the gears and have them broken when the gears overhead passed over them. Once he was free, he was about to call Goddard to leave, but the mechanical canine heard a noise by the door and barked out a warning to his master. Someone was coming in! Jimmy and Goddard quickly climbed up into the rafters to hide just as Timmy and AJ entered the room.

"I'm telling you Timmy, if you add Vanadium, Chromium, and Osmium to the steel in your swords, you will get a much harder blade that will last a lifetime".

"Thanks AJ. With you being my mentor as well as Chester, I value your advice. Maybe if I also try…" He then noticed that Donkey was braying madly and running around in circles like a lunatic. "What the heck happened in here?!" He and AJ ran over to Donkey and tried to calm him down. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I had that dream again where your friend Elmer the Boil Man accidentally poked me in the ass with one of your red-hot steel swords, and this time it happened for real!" Donkey sniffed. Then looking up at the two friends, he added, "I think I need a hug…"

Timmy and AJ looked at each other with uncertainty before shrugging and giving Donkey a well-deserved hug.

"I'm going to go get Donkey a water-soaked towel for his butt," said AJ as he stood up.

"Good idea," said Timmy as he took off his jacket. He then noticed that Chester was still asleep in his chair. "Right where we left you," he smiled. Jimmy then realized that his hat was still on the anvil where he had left it earlier and whispered a plan to Goddard.

"Goddard, go take care of that African American guy while I get my hat back".

"Bark, bark!"

Jimmy then silently lowered himself from the rafters and carefully made his way over to Timmy, while Goddard went over to AJ who was wringing out a towel to give to Donkey. At that moment, he happened to glance up and saw Goddard hovering a few feet in the air in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Goddard just merely extended a robotic arm holding a rum bottle out of his body and promptly struck AJ on the side of his head knocking him out cold. He then returned the bottle to the confines of his body and flew over to where Jimmy was still creeping up on Timmy from behind. Timmy then walked over to the anvil where Jimmy had been banging on his shackles earlier and saw the hammer resting on it.

"Not where I left _you_," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

He then noticed the pirate hat sitting on top of the anvil on his tool table and cautiously walked over to it. He reached out to pick it up, when a sword came down suddenly onto his hand. He turned quickly to find Jimmy brandishing his sword and slowly advancing toward him.

"Hey AJ…!" Timmy shouted.

"Your friend AJ is a little incapacitated at the moment," said Jimmy as Goddard landed beside him.

"You're the ones they're hunting," said Timmy, slowly backing up. "The pirate and his mechanical dog".

"You seem somewhat familiar," said Jimmy as he got a better look at Timmy. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," said Timmy keeping his eyes on the swirly-haired man in front of him.

"Ah, well, then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse us…"

Jimmy turned around to leave just as Timmy grabbed a nearby sword and brandished it at him. Jimmy looked at Timmy with some doubtfulness.

"Do you think this wise, boy—crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Tang," said Timmy with a flare of anger as he kept his eyes on Jimmy.

Jimmy then ran his blade up and down Timmy's.

"Only a little".

Timmy and Jimmy then engaged in a swordfight while Goddard watched from the side rooting for his master. The swordfight continued as both young men made their way over to the fireplace.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," said Jimmy. "Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here…" he said as he moved to the right, and Timmy easily matched him. "Very good. And now I step again". Timmy kept matching Jimmy's moves as both men advanced back and forth at each other. "Well, best be going now. Ta". Jimmy suddenly made a mad dash toward the door with Goddard at his heels. He was just about to pull up the lever locking the door when Timmy suddenly threw his sword at the door missing Jimmy by inches. The sword wobbled back and forth as Jimmy looked uneasily at it. He then stopped the sword and tried to pull it out of the door, but it was stuck firmly in place. The heavy door started to bang loudly as Jimmy tried to remove the blade, but gave up and slowly advanced toward Timmy.

"That is a wonderful trick…except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon," he said as he drew out his sword.

Timmy thought for a moment before grabbing a sword out of the fire. The tip was red-hot and Donkey was not happy to see it.

"Aaaaahhhhh! It's the fireplace scenario all over again!" he yelled as he ran around in circles once more.

Jimmy and Goddard then attempted to flee, but Timmy slashed at them with the red-hot sword. Sparks flew in all directions as Jimmy put up his own sword for protection against Timmy's attacks, while Goddard wasn't sure if he should get involved or not. Just as Timmy tried to stab Jimmy's side, the chain around Jimmy's wrist wrapped around the sword and pulled it out of Timmy's grasp. Timmy then made a run for it behind the still moving set of gears and somersaulted over the wooden bars where donkeys would be tied up to turn the gears and pulled out another sword among others nestled in their holders on one of the wooden pillars holding up the ceiling. Jimmy ran to Timmy to clash swords with him again when he noticed dozens of swords all around him in their respectable holders.

"Who makes all these?" he asked.

"I do," said Timmy. "And I practice with them…three hours a day".

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate," said Jimmy as he and Timmy kept dodging each other's attacks from behind a wooden pillar. Jimmy then grabbed a mallet hanging from the turning gear mechanism and used it along with his sword to attack Timmy who was now using two swords versus just one. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet". Jimmy then paused for a moment. "You're not a eunuch, are you?"

"Heck no! I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" shouted Timmy.

"Ah…"

Timmy then made a bold sweep at Jimmy's chest with his sword who barely managed to avoid the attack. Jimmy backed up onto a wooden cart with Timmy following and soon their combined weight on the cart caused the wooden pilings underneath it to collapse resulting in the two men trying to keep their balance while they fought on the tilting cart. (And mind you, sword fighting while trying to keep your balance on a tilting cart is no easy feat). Timmy then managed to twirl his sword around Jimmy's wrist chain, which he then plunged into a rafter above the two. Jimmy was stuck with his left arm up in the air but still made some wild swings at Timmy while Goddard flew over to try to pull out Jimmy's sword. Jimmy suddenly came up with a brain blast and stomped on one of the planks of the cart. The board came up and hit Timmy in the face who then fell backwards off the cart. Jimmy then pulled himself up to the rafter and braced his feet against the wooden beam trying to pull out the sword with Goddard assisting him. Just as Timmy stepped back up onto the cart, the sword finally came out and Jimmy fell onto the cart catapulting Timmy up to the rafters. Jimmy rolled off of the cart and looked around for Timmy until he saw him up in the rafters. Jimmy grinned at his predicament, stepped back onto the cart, and Timmy grinned back as he slashed at a rope holding up some barrels. The barrels came crashing down on the other end of the wooden cart catapulting Jimmy up to the rafters as well. He didn't quite make it though, and had to scramble onto the thin wooden beam after grabbing it just as Timmy jumped to his rafter with determination in his eyes. Both men were now jumping back and forth between beams all the while trying to keep their balance. When they finally made it onto the same beam, Jimmy and Timmy advanced on one another clashing their swords together. When it seemed that Timmy had the upper hand after knocking Jimmy's sword away from him, Jimmy swung off the rafter to the floor while Timmy followed suit. Just as Timmy was about to run Jimmy through, the former boy genius had another brain blast, grabbed a cloth bag above the fireplace filled with hot dirt, and sprayed it at Timmy while kicking his sword away. Timmy began coughing as he desperately tried to find Jimmy in the thick cloud of dust that had come out of the bag along with the dirt. Once he regained his sight however, he saw that Jimmy had his pistol trained on him.

"You cheated," said Timmy incredulously.

"Pirate," stated Jimmy matter-of-factly.

Just then, grunting and shouting could be heard as soldiers were trying to break the doors in. Both men looked at the doors for a moment.

"Move away," instructed Jimmy with his pistol still trained on Timmy while he motioned to the back door of the shop.

"No".

"_Please_ move".

"No. I cannot just step aside and let you escape".

More grunting and banging could be heard as Jimmy cocked the pistol.

"This shot is not meant for you".

"What do you mean by that?"

Jimmy didn't get to answer however as Chester snuck up behind him and knocked the rum bottle over his head. He then promptly collapsed to the floor just as a whole group of soldiers led by Commodore Tad burst into the room.

"There he is! Over there on the floor!" shouted Donkey who had finally calmed down again. "He's the one who burnt my ass! Ah man, I'm going to have blisters there for weeks…"

The soldiers trained their bayonets on Jimmy just as Commodore Tad stepped beside them. Goddard tried to run over to Jimmy, but was seized around his mid-section by Timmy.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," said Timmy while Goddard growled softly.

"Excellent work, Mr. McBadbat. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," said the Commodore.

"I did what now?" asked Chester, who was still groggy after being woken up by Jimmy and Timmy sword-fighting.

"Oh man, what just happened?" asked AJ who had regained consciousness and was slowly making his way over to the group massaging the side of his head.

"AJ, are you alright?" asked Timmy. "Where the heck have you been?"

"I was over at the sink basin getting a wet towel for Donkey's butt and then a hovering robotic dog conked me on the head with a rum bottle. In fact, I think I might have recognized…" Then AJ noticed Goddard who was struggling in Timmy's arms. "Hey, that's him!" he shouted.

Goddard stopped struggling and instead charged himself up and shocked Timmy.

"Ow!"

Goddard then landed on the ground and looked around at the soldiers who backed away slightly. He was not going down without a fight. Just as he was getting ready to leap onto a nearby soldier, Commodore Tad spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have a deactivation laser and I'm not afraid to use it," he said, pointing a shiny silver rectangular device at Goddard. The mechanical canine sighed and shrank back in defeat. As much as he would want to protect Jimmy, he knew that he couldn't afford to be deactivated in a moment of crisis such as this one.

"Well, I trust that you will always remember this is the day that Captain Jimmy Neutron almost escaped. Take him away. And his despicable dog too," Commodore Tad spat.

Goddard let out a low growl but it went unnoticed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, in a jail cell next to Jimmy and Goddard's, Mac and Bloo were trying to coax the canine half of CatDog with a bone to give them the keys. The orange and tan-colored canine with the humungous purple nose was hungrily eyeing the juicy bone a few feet in front of him with the jail cell keys in his mouth while Cat was reading a newspaper called the Toon Times. Finally, Dog couldn't stand it any longer and was about to leap at the bone that Bloo held out for him until Cat held him back.

"Dog, Dog, Dog, what do you think you're doing?! We are guarding these jail cells with strict orders from Commodore Tad himself and I'm not going to let you ruin another one of our jobs," said Cat.

"But Cat, that bone looks so juicy and delicious…AND I JUST GOTTA HAVE IT!!!" shouted Dog, as he leaped toward the bone once more. Cat grabbed him around his mid-section and held him back again.

"Come on Dog…" he pleaded with his brother. "There are many other good-looking bones in the area that you could have. You already have several hundred of them in your bone cellar at home. Why would this one be any different?"

Bloo could see that his attempts were futile with Dog, so he tried his efforts with Cat instead.

"Hey cat, what would it take for us to get out of here?" he asked the red-nosed feline.

"Fifty bucks from each of you," said Cat crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

"Fifty bucks?!" shouted Mac. "We don't have that kind of money!"

"Well, I guess you'll be staying in there for quite some time then," replied Cat as he went back to reading his newspaper.

Bloo wasn't about to give up that easily, but he desperately wanted to get out, and ended up turning towards Jimmy and Goddard in the adjacent cell for help.

"Hey Fudge-Head".

"The name's Jimmy Neutron. Captain Jimmy Neutron," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the people who care. Anyway, do you have any idea on how to get out of here?"

"Well, the door is made out of some kind of metal I'm not familiar with, and I've tried everything to get out". As if to prove a point, he turned toward Goddard who was digging in the sand and shouted, "Play dead, Goddard!"

Goddard immediately exploded into a thousand pieces and when the dust had settled, Jimmy sat there with black ashes all over his face. A few seconds later, Goddard's many pieces reassembled themselves and the robotic canine went back to digging. Hopefully, there could be a way out underground and Goddard was going to try to succeed after Jimmy had spent some time digging before him. Cat knew that the floor under all the sand was made of the same metal that the doors were made out of, so he knew that Jimmy and Goddard couldn't escape as well as Mac and Bloo. He smiled slyly from behind his newspaper.

"See? Even when Goddard explodes, he's not powerful enough to blast open the door," finished Jimmy. He then looked over at Mac and Bloo and saw that they too had black ashen faces and were looking quite peeved. "Oops…I can fix that!" He paused before continuing. "There must be some kind of force field on the other side of the door that's preventing us from getting out besides the doors themselves. Goddard already tried to do an analysis on the door, but his circuit relays got crossed".

"There is," mumbled Cat from behind his newspaper as he gestured to the wall opposite them that had a large silver box with an on/off switch mounted onto it. "Commodore Tad had it installed last month. An electromagnetic force field; pretty good idea actually".

"Great, just great," muttered Mac. "If the unknown metal doors weren't enough, we also have to deal with a force field. What are these doors made out of anyway?".

"Element 112, Ununbium. One of the super-heavy elements that hasn't been synthesized yet," said Cat , putting down his newspaper.

"Hasn't been synthesized yet, huh?" asked Jimmy with a smirk. "Then how are the doors made out of it then?"

Cat thought about that for a moment before frowning slightly. _"What are those doors constructed of then?"_ he silently wondered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Will Jimmy and Goddard manage to get out? Is CatDog going to let them out? Will Dog manage to get the bone? What are the cell doors really made out of? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned to find out, and don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:--**Okay, first off I would like to get a couple of things off my chest. First, I apologize to fire blade quickclaw and Jackie Jackie Spicey for copying the first chapter of fire blade quickclaw's PotC parody. It was wrong of me to do so, and the reason why I did it was to have a reference for when I was writing my version of the story. I didn't own the movie at the time and I used the chapter to at least get me started until I bought the DVD. Why I didn't completely re-write the first chapter when I got the DVD is beyond me, and it was stupid of me not to do it. Secondly, just to let everyone know, I am copying the dialogue from the movie word for word except for what I write myself. That's why I added that disclaimer in the beginning of chapter one. All dialogue and scenes that are a copy of someone else's story from now on is purely coincidental. And thirdly, chapter one has been changed and all subsequent chapters are my ideas except for a little re-mixing in the beginning of chapter two that I credit toward fire blade quickclaw. I apologize again for what I did, and it won't happen again.

Anyway, here is chapter six

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Tang mansion, Veronica was heating up some water by the fireplace to put in a hot water bottle to warm Trixie's feet up while she was reading.

"Now, normally I wouldn't do this, but since you're my best friend Trixie, I'm willing to make an exception," she said as she went over to the bed and slipped the hot water bottle under the blankets by Trixie's feet.

"Thanks Veronica," replied Trixie. "I really am grateful to have you as a friend".

"Anytime. It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure".

"Mmm, I suspected Commodore Tad would propose. But I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it".

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. It looked absolutely terrifying. _Even though he was gorgeous_," Veronica said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…"

"But, yes, it was terrifying," replied Trixie.

"And the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now that's a smart match, Trixie, if it's not too bold to say".

"It is a smart match and he's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying. Maybe I should also consider Timmy Turner as well…"

"Oh please, that lower-class blacksmith? Are you willing to jeopardize your popularity for him? _Besides, I'd like him for myself,"_ she silently thought.

"Well, he may not be the best in your eyes, but he is a fine gentleman nonetheless".

"Well, I'm sorry Trixie; it was not my place. Anyhow, I better get going. I'm going to need my beauty sleep for tomorrow. Another glorious day to back you and your popularity up. Well, goodnight Trixie". And with that, Veronica left Trixie's bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Trixie sat in silence for a while.

"How am I going to tell Veronica that I'm sick of this whole popularity charade? It's getting too old and I really want to mingle with the lower classes in order to meet new people. Most if not all of the rich around here are horrible snobs, and I don't want to end up like one of them no matter what Veronica might say". Trixie then sighed in defeat. It was really not that difficult to tell Veronica what was on her mind despite what she had just said. She was more concerned as to how her father would react once she broke the news to him. "Oh, there has to be an easier way to do this," she said aloud. Her fingers slipped down to the gold medallion around her neck and she fingered it for a moment until a gust of wind started to blow out the candle on her night table. The flame flickered for a moment before going out completely, leaving Trixie in total darkness. She shuddered slightly as the temperature began to drop and nestled deeper among her blankets for warmth.

In his blacksmith shop, Timmy was banging on the end of a white-hot piece of steel when he also felt that something was wrong. He took a look out the window and noticed the fog rolling in. Outside the window, Tom was chasing Jerry in the alleyway and the little mouse was getting the best of the grey cat again. At full speed, Jerry managed to leap up onto a set of trash cans just as Tom was getting ready to grab him. All of a sudden, Tom slipped on a banana peel and crashed into the trash cans spilling out their contents and generally causing a huge ruckus. Jerry landed on the ground and laughed at Tom's misfortune, but not before the feline got up and snarled at the tiny rodent. Soon, Jerry was off like a rocket with Tom in hot pursuit once more.

Out in the bay coming closer to Port Toon was a huge dark pirate ship. It swiftly sailed closer to the bay, hardly making a ripple in the water, and its large black sails were ripped in several places. No one in Port Toon that evening knew that all heck was about to break loose real soon. Up on the fort, Governor Robert was talking with Commodore Tad about Trixie.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" asked Governor Robert.

"No, she hasn't," replied Commodore Tad.

"Well, she has had a very trying day".

Commodore Tad chuckled.

"Ghastly weather, don't you think?" continued Governor Robert.

"Bleak, very bleak," was the reply.

Suddenly, a dull thud could be heard in the distance. It sounded like cannon fire and indeed it was.

"What was that?" asked the Governor.

"Cannon fire!" shouted Commodore Tad as he tackled the governor to the ground, which wasn't very hard to do because he was so short, as a cannonball collided with the fortress wall scattering debris in all directions. "Return fire!"

Back in their jail cell, Jimmy and Goddard were still trying to find a way out when Jimmy stopped and listened closely to the cannon fire.

"I know those guns".

He and Goddard climbed up to the window and looked out through the metal bars on it just as Mac and Bloo did the same in their cell.

"What's going on?" asked Dog.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," replied Cat.

A piece of the fortress outside the window exploded as a pirate ship could be seen down in the bay, hurling cannonball after cannonball on the unsuspecting town.

"It's the _Pearl_," Jimmy whispered in awe.

"The _Black Pearl_?" asked Bloo. "I've heard stories. She's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors".

"No survivors?" Jimmy asked with a smirk. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

Bloo thought about that for a moment before frowning slightly. He then turned to Mac looking really worried while CatDog looked at each other panic-stricken.

"What are we going to do Cat?" whispered Dog to his brother.

"I don't know. There must be someplace though where we could hide out," Cat whispered back.

"I wouldn't count on it," spoke up Jimmy who had been listening to their conversation. "Once that ship makes port, all heck will break loose".

Meanwhile, down at Port Toon docks, the pier was getting pummeled with cannonballs while the _Black Pearl_ kept dishing them out. It was complete and utter chaos as soldiers and civilians ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Down at the pier, a cargo loading dock exploded while many more explosions rang out through town. In the town square, a scaffolding platform came crashing to the ground after it was hit with a cannonball causing everyone below to scatter in all directions. Out in the bay, pirates were coming closer to shore in rowboats shouting battle cries. Once the boats made contact with the sand, everyone jumped out and began running into town. Among the pirates were Mervis and Dunlap, and before they went any further, Mervis cleaned his glass eye before popping it back into his head and grinning mischievously at his friend. Pirates and civilians were running left and right as Kevin from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy laughed like a maniac, lit up some explosives, and tossed them through a store window. Timmy, hearing the commotion outside, immediately grabbed a hatchet and a sword and went outside into the turmoil. As soon as Timmy poked his head out of the doorway, he saw Kevin running after some soldiers coming his way.

"Ha, ha, dorks!" the red-hatted pirate shouted at them.

Timmy then smiled as he stuck his foot out and tripped Kevin, causing him to go sprawling into the dirt.

"Who's the dork now?" laughed Timmy.

Meanwhile, soldiers were grabbing rifles from the armory and joining in the battle just as the hangmen's platform was blown to pieces by a cannonball. On top of the fortress, Commodore Tad was shouting out orders to his men.

"Sight the muzzle flash!"

"Aim for the flashes!" someone yelled.

"I need a full strike, fore and aft!" he continued. More explosions rang out. "Governor, barricade yourself in my office". Governor Robert turned to Commodore Tad looking extremely frightened. "That's an order," he finished sternly. Governor Robert then nodded quickly without hesitation.

Back at the Tang mansion, Trixie ran to her balcony with her robe on to see what was going on outside. She saw Port Toon in flames as the _Black Pearl_ continued to fire cannonballs at the town. Down below, a group of pirates consisting of Mervis, Dunlap and a few others, broke through the gates of the Tang mansion shouting like crazy. Trixie saw them running up the driveway towards the front door and ran to the balcony of the staircase just as the butler was walking to the door to answer to the people who were giving him such a nasty headache with all of their banging on said door. Trixie ran halfway down the stairs just as he opened it.

"Don't!" she shouted, but was too late.

The butler opened up the door to reveal Mervis, Dunlap, and several other pirates standing in the doorway.

"Hello, chum," said Dunlap as he raised his pistol and shot the butler.

Trixie screamed as the butler fell backwards dead and the pirates entered the house running in all directions searching for valuables. Mervis and Dunlap then spotted Trixie on the stairs and smiled mischievously.

"Up there!" shouted Mervis pointing up at Trixie.

Trixie turned around and bolted back up the stairs with Mervis and Dunlap in hot pursuit. Once she reached the top, she ran into a room and locked the door. When she turned around, she came face to face with Veronica.

"Veronica!" gasped Trixie. "What on earth are you still doing here?!"

"Well, after I said goodnight to you I wanted to make sure I had everything with me before I left. As I was checking myself to see if I had everything, I discovered that I was missing my fan. I searched all over the first floor and finally found it resting on a table in the foyer. How it got there is strange, but not that important. Anyway, I was about to leave when I heard cannon fire outside by the docks. I then opened the front door and saw numerous explosions down at the docks and pirates jumping onto the beach. I quickly shut the door and ran upstairs to warn you but I couldn't find you. I then saw you running down the stairs and was about to call out to you when the butler opened the front door and that pirate shot him. I screamed at the same time you did, and quickly ran back up the stairs to hide in this room where you eventually found me," finished Veronica. She paused for a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "Trixie, did you know that those pirates have come to kidnap you?"

"What?!" shouted Trixie confusedly.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Well, isn't it obvious? You're the governor's daughter, you know".

Trixie gasped as Mervis and Dunlap were trying to break their way into the room.

"Come on! In here!" shouted Mervis to Dunlap, while banging on the door.

Trixie and Veronica looked at the rattling door with looks of sheer terror on their faces.

"Listen!" said Trixie, as she placed her hands on Veronica's shoulders. "They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort!"

"Wait, what about you?!" shouted Veronica.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me".

After some uncertainty, Veronica spoke again. "Okay," she said as she embraced her best friend in a hug. "You keep safe, alright?"

"I will," replied Trixie. "Now hurry, before it's too late".

Veronica quickly gathered her things and hid behind a chair, leaving Trixie to deal with Mervis and Dunlap once they broke in. Once they did manage to bust open the door, Dunlap caught sight of Trixie running into her bedroom. They quickly followed her, only for Dunlap to be smacked in the face by the coal container. Veronica gasped from her hiding place as she got up and ran for the door.

"That's going to leave a mark," the blue weasel muttered before crumpling to the floor.

Trixie was going to smack Mervis as well, but he grabbed the long handle of the coal container preventing her from doing so.

"Gotcha," he smiled.

Trixie then began struggling with him while he taunted her, until she pulled the trigger on the handle activating the lid on the container. Hot coals came pouring out on top of the pig's head and he yelled out in pain.

"Aaaahhhh! No! No! No! It's hot! You burned me!"

"Come on!" yelled Dunlap as he got up off of the floor and raced after Trixie followed by Mervis.

There was pandemonium on the first floor as maids, other servants, and pirates ran in all directions. Veronica ran down the stairs and screamed as she passed the fallen butler at the door and ran outside.

"_I hope Trixie will be alright,"_ she wondered as she made a beeline for the fort.

Meanwhile, back inside the mansion, Trixie ran down the stairs as fast as she could with Dunlap right behind her. Suddenly, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Mervis jumped over the railing from the second story balcony and blocked her path. Trixie gasped when he landed in front of her and whirled around to face Dunlap glaring at her menacingly. At lot of clattering could be heard from a side room just then as Rolf from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy emerged holding many valuable items.

"A fine load of trinkets for Rolf and his family, yes?"

Just then, the _Black Pearl_ shot a cannonball straight at the mansion which came through the wall and slammed full throttle into Rolf, throwing him backwards through the doors from which he came.

"Nana, get the ointment of squid extract ready for Rolf!" he shouted as he continued to fly backwards outside propelled by the cannonball. "Never again will Rolf be a pirate. Even the son of a shepherd has his limits…"

The abrupt slam of the cannonball into Rolf and his departure caused everyone to be momentarily confused, and it gave Trixie the perfect opportunity to escape. As she ran across the foyer to another room, the chandelier broke off of the ceiling and came crashing down to the floor just inches behind her. She then slammed the door to the room shut behind her and used a candelabra to ensure that it stayed shut. She then saw some swords hanging above the fireplace in a fancy holder just as Dunlap and Mervis reached the door and tried to bust it open. Trixie tried to pull one of the swords out of the holder but found it to be stuck. She frantically shook the sword in its holder praying that it would come out, but it wouldn't budge. At that moment, Mervis and Dunlap burst into the room only to find it empty. Mervis saw an open window and thought that maybe Trixie escaped that way, but Dunlap held him back.

"We know you're here, poppet".

"Poppet," Mervis echoed.

"Come out…and we promise we won't hurt you".

"Eh?" asked Mervis, as he looked at his fellow pirate with confusion. He then got the idea and put a finger to his lips.

"We will find you, poppet".

Trixie was hiding in a cupboard trying to force herself to calm down from fright. She peeked at the weasel and pig through a crack in the door with wide, terrified eyes.

"You've got something of ours, and it calls to us," Dunlap continued. He then noticed that the edge of the rug was disheveled at the base of the cupboard where Trixie was hiding. "The gold calls to us".

Mervis whimpered a little. "Gold…" he murmured dreamily.

Trixie fingered the gold medallion around her neck with awe. _"So that's what this is all about! They've come for the medallion!"_ she thought. She looked up to see Dunlap staring back at her through the crack in the cupboard door.

"Hello, poppet".

Trixie gasped as he opened up the door. "Parley!" she managed to shout.

Dunlap looked confused. "What?"

"Parley," Trixie repeated. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the code set down by the cat brothers and pirates, Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffle, you have to take me to your captain".

"I know the code!" Dunlap spat.

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete," said Trixie.

"To blazes with the code!" yelled Mervis, but Dunlap cut him off.

"She wants to be taken to the captain," he hissed at the pig pirate. Then turning to Trixie he said sneering, "And she'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code". Trixie looked horrorstruck at that last comment.

Back in the middle of town, all sorts of pirates were ransacking the stores for valuable loot while others were busy fighting with the locals. Timmy was currently engaged in a swordfight with Vicky who was using a hook and chains. Suddenly, she wrapped the hook around Timmy's neck and pulled him close to her.

"Say goodbye Twerp!"

Suddenly, another cannonball smashed into the second story of the building where Timmy and Vicky were fighting causing a chain to break loose from the outside wall. The chain was attached to a large heavy sign that swung right at Vicky.

"Oh crud," she managed to utter just as the sign hit her squarely in the chest sending her backwards through the store window.

"Goodbye!" Timmy called after her as he went off to fight more pirates. All of a sudden, he caught sight of Trixie being led away by Mervis, Dunlap, and some other pirates.

"Timmy!" she called.

"Come on!" yelled Dunlap.

Timmy's eyes widened as he saw her. "Trixie…" He was just about to run after her when he came face to face with Kevin.

"Hello dork!" he said as he looked down at Timmy's feet. Timmy followed his gaze and saw a small explosive on the ground in front of him fizzing away. Without warning though, the fuse went out and the explosive didn't go off. Kevin's face fell as he looked up at Timmy who had a smirk on his face. He was just about to slash at Kevin until Sarah from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy along with Jimmy ambled by.

"Out of my way, scum!" she shouted, just as Jimmy conked Timmy over the head with a candlestick. He promptly fell over in the dirt.

"Eh, heh heh heh. That was fun Sarah. I've always wanted to do something like that".

"Shut up and help me carry this grandfather clock!"

"But Sarah, I'm too weak!"

"C'mon, put your back into it! I want to see some sweat, mister!"

Kevin laughed at Timmy's misfortune. "Ha, ha, dork!"

Timmy lay motionless on the ground as various citizens and pirates ran around paying him no attention. Back at the prison, Jimmy and Goddard were at the window looking out at the mayhem unfolding, when all of a sudden, a rogue cannonball struck the wall of Mac and Bloo's cell with such force that it broke a hole in it, went through the metal door, and struck the electromagnetic field box on the far wall, smashing it to pieces. When that happened, sparks flew all over the place and CatDog yelled as they grabbed each other in fright. Mac and Bloo then climbed out through the gaping hole in their cell without hesitation.

"Sorry, but we need to make a hasty exit, and it looks like luck isn't on your side tonight," laughed Bloo.

"Yeah, and what are the odds of another cannonball crashing through your cell, huh?" added Mac.

"About 3,000 to 1," said Jimmy as he picked himself up off of the dirt floor after he had been thrown by the blast.

By this time though, Mac and Bloo had made their escape and they probably didn't hear Jimmy's statistic, but he figured that they wouldn't listen to it anyway. He then turned his attention to the metal cell door.

"Maybe we can get out of here if I try the door again. After all, the electromagnetic force field won't be a problem. Goddard, see if you can get us out of here," said Jimmy.

Goddard's metal body then opened up and a laser came out. He aimed for the lock on the door and fired, but nothing happened.

"That's odd," said Jimmy. "Now that the electromagnetic field won't bother your circuits again, perform an analysis on the materials constructing the door."

Goddard then scanned the door and after a few seconds typed a message on his screen: **The cell door is constructed of Vanadium, Chromium, and Osmium.**

"Vanadium, Chromium, and Osmium, huh? Now, where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, it's the same materials that the African American guy in the blacksmith shop suggested that the other guy use to make his swords stronger. Osmium would make sense because it is the densest metal known, and vanadium and chromium add strength to steel and armor plating," said Jimmy. He then called over to CatDog, "It looks like Commodore Tad has been doing his homework".

"Is that what the cells are made out of?" asked Cat. "That's pretty interesting, but we still have a job to uphold and we're not about to loose that opportunity by letting you escape, right Dog?"

Dog was currently holding Jimmy's cell keys in his mouth and drooling at the bone that Goddard was holding in his mouth for him.

"DOG!"

"Huh…what?" said Dog as he snapped out of his daze.

"Never mind…Just keep your attention on your job and not on that silly bone".

"Hey Cat, are you curious as to why Commodore Tad lied to you about what the cell doors are actually made of?" inquired Jimmy.

"He wanted to keep it a secret so that nobody would know the real materials and then try to break out".

"But he wouldn't trust his own guards with the secret?"

"Hey, he told me and Dog that the cells were made out of Ununbium. Come to think of it, I'm not entirely sure why he chose that particular element…"

Jimmy just shrugged as he went over to a corner and starting thinking. Times like these would help clear his mind to let his brain blasts come more easily. Goddard was still trying to lure Dog over to him with the bone and the purple-nosed canine was having a hard time resisting the urge to lunge forward at the mechanical dog. Suddenly, Goddard's senses became more alert as he heard shouting coming from upstairs. Dog heard it too and nudged Cat who had gone back to reading his newspaper. Jimmy heard the noises as well, and all four of them listened closely as the shouting drew nearer and soon the door at the top of the steps opened up and a soldier fell down them followed by Danny, Sam, and Tucker who were yelling.

"Hey, this ain't the armory!" shouted Tucker.

"I told you it wasn't down here, genius," said Sam.

"Hey, you said that we should check the building for supplies and valuables!"

"Well, I didn't know that it was the holding chambers for convicted felons!"

"Will you two knock it off already!" shouted Danny. "You guys are giving me a headache with all your bickering. I say that we should…" He stopped in mid-sentence as he caught sight of Jimmy and Goddard in their cell. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, guys. Captain Jimmy Neutron and his robotic dog Goddard". He then spat at their feet.

As soon as the door burst open earlier, CatDog made a beeline for the nearest table and quickly hid themselves under it among the shadows.

"I don't like this Cat," whimpered Dog.

"I agree. The Commodore never mentioned anything about this in the job description," whispered the tan-colored feline.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, for now we'll just sit tight and hope that they don't hear or see us".

"Last time we saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes haven't improved much," sneered Sam.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," said Jimmy.

"A-HEM".

"And lady," he said looking in Sam's direction. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," he finished looking back at everyone.

Danny let out a growl and thrust his arm through the metal bars of the door at Jimmy's neck, but the moonlight coming in through the gaping hole in Mac and Bloo's former cell caused it to turn skeletal. CatDog caught sight of Danny's skeletal arm and let out a gasp.

"What was that?" asked Tucker.

"Probably Goddard over there," said Sam as she looked over at the mechanical canine. Goddard cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"Never mind that," said Danny with his hand still on Jimmy's neck.

"So there is a curse," said Jimmy looking down at the arm with mixed feelings of awe and surprise. "That's interesting".

"You know nothing of hell," spat Danny, quickly retracting his arm from the cell and leaving with Sam and Tucker right behind him. Jimmy and Goddard watched them leave for a moment.

"That's very interesting," repeated Jimmy as he leaned against the metal bars.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:--**Hope that you liked chapter six! Chapter seven will be coming soon. In the meantime, check out the re-written chapter one if you haven't done so already. And to fire blade quickclaw and Jackie Jackie Spicey, if the re-written chapter one or anything else is not to your liking, let me know and I'll change it. Again, I apologize for what I did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Spring semester started last week and already I'm up to my armpits in work. Ha ha, just kidding. ;) But seriously, there is a lot of work involved when you're a college student. Anyway, here's chapter seven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the bay, the clouds had covered up the moon just as Trixie was led in a rowboat to the _Black Pearl_. The ship was huge, much bigger than any ship that Trixie had ever seen, and she had only seen this one once when she was ten. The tattered black sails hung lifelessly waiting for a strong wind to come along and inflate what was left of them. There was an eeriness that hung in the air like a dense fog and Trixie shivered slightly. On board the _Black Pearl_, pirates were running around all over the place getting ready to set sail, as Trixie was led on deck. At the top of the stairs near the bridge stood Calamitous and his daughter Beautiful Gorgeous with a pet monkey on her shoulder.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives," spoke up Johnny from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy who had stepped in front of Mervis and Dunlap who were holding onto Trixie. He had tattoos all over his muscular upper body and his chest had ornamental battle scars criss-crossing over it as well as around his eyes. Plank was held in one arm with a bandana on his wooden head and an eye patch over one eye and he also had battle scars.

"She's invoked the right of parley with Captain Calamitous," spoke up Dunlap.

"I'm here to nego--" started Trixie, but was cut off as Johnny band-handed her across the face.

"You'll speak when spoken to," Johnny firmly stated as Trixie slowly turned back to face him looking horrorstruck.

Beautiful Gorgeous then came up behind him and grabbed onto his wrist to prevent anymore harm from being done.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley," she said.

"Aye, miss," muttered Johnny as he wrestled his wrist from Beautiful Gorgeous' grip. Plank appeared to have narrowed his eyes at her if that was possible.

"My apologies miss," said Calamitous turning to face Trixie.

"Captain Calamitous, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Toon," said Trixie.

"There were a lot of long words in there, miss. We're naught but humble pirates".

"Looks like you've just used some long words there yourself," snickered Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Shut up. I took those speech classes like you asked me too".

"Only after I prodded you a half dozen times before you eventually gave in!"

"Oh shut up, I attended those stupid classes". Turning back to Trixie, Calamitous said, "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back".

At that comment, everyone on deck immediately burst out laughing. Even the monkey on Beautiful Gorgeous' shoulder seemed to be chuckling to himself.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," said Calamitous.

"Wow, it looks like those speech classes really did pay off," said Beautiful Gorgeous, surprised.

"Told you".

Trixie looked blank at Calamitous' previous answer.

"Means 'no', " he added smugly.

More laughter from the crewmembers.

"Very well," stated Trixie simply. She quickly strode over to the railing of the ship, pulled the gold medallion off of her neck, and held it over the railing. "I'll drop it".

"The holds of this ship are bursting with all kinds of treasure. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?" asked Calamitous with a sneer.

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it ten years ago on the crossing from Toon London," said Trixie looking slightly alarmed. _"Surely this is what they are after, isn't it?"_ she thought.

"Did you, now?"

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless, then there's no point in me keeping it". Trixie then let the chain slip through her fingers a little, but not enough to drop it. Everyone immediately rushed forward gasping.

"No!" shouted Calamitous.

Trixie looked highly content with herself at that moment, while gazing back at all of the terrified pirates before her.

Calamitous then chuckled as he walked over to the raven-haired Asian girl. "You have a name, missy?"

"Trixie…Turner," Trixie said with some hesitation. "I'm a maid in the Governor's household".

Calamitous then looked satisfied as he turned back to his crew and daughter. "Miss _Turner_".

Everyone then began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Bootstrap," whispered Dunlap to Mervis who grinned broadly.

"And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that?" inquired Calamitous. "Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean," said Trixie, remaining completely calm.

"Very well. You hand it over, and we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return".

Trixie hesitated for a moment before dropping the gold medallion onto Calamitous' open palm. The monkey on Beautiful Gorgeous' shoulder then leaped onto his own and Calamitous gave him the medallion before the simian walked away with it on an overheard rope.

"Our bargain?" asked Trixie.

Calamitous then turned around and motioned to Johnny to start giving out orders.

"Still the guns and stow 'em," he shouted to the crewmembers. All at once, pirates were running around taking orders from Johnny who kept barking them out one after the other.

"Wait! You have to take me to shore!" shouted Trixie, running after Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous who were heading back to their individual cabins. "According to the code set down by the cat brothers--".

Beautiful Gorgeous suddenly whirled around to face her. "First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement, so we must do nothing. And secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply, and you're not. And thirdly, the code is more what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner!"

Mervis and Dunlap then came up from behind Trixie and led her away to the cabin where she'll be staying for a while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, it was morning in Port Toon and Timmy was just waking up after he had been struck on the head with the candlestick. He looked around at the destruction that had been done last night with worry and then made his way over to the fort to see the Commodore. Commodore Tad and Lieutenant Chad were bent over a map of the Caribbean on a wooden table with Governor Robert off to the side and Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy keeping watch. Timmy went right over to the table, his gaze fixed on the Commodore.

"They've taken her. They've taken Trixie".

"Mr.…uh…what exactly is your last name, Eddy?" asked the Commodore without looking up from the map.

"Just refer to me as Eddy for now, sir". He didn't want Commodore Tad to know that his last name was far more embarrassing than how his middle name was Skipper.

"Uh…Mr. Eddy, remove this man".

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her," continued Timmy.

"And where do you propose we start?" said Governor Robert walking over to the table. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it".

"That Jimmy Neutron—He talked about the _Black Pearl_," spoke up Eddy.

"Uh, mentioned it is more what he did," said Double-D.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it," said Timmy.

"No," said Commodore Tad as he exhaled deeply. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Neutron locked in his cell; therefore they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course—" he started, but Timmy cut him off.

"That's not good enough!" shouted Timmy as he slammed the hatchet he was holding onto the map and table.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man," said the Commodore as he pulled the hatchet out of the table. "You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. And this is _not_ the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man here who cares for Trixie".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Goddard were still trying to entice Dog over to them to give them the keys to the cell. Cat had fallen asleep reading the newspaper and this was the perfect opportunity. Just as Dog and the keys were within reach, the door upstairs banged open and Timmy quickly descended the steps. As soon as the door had banged open, Cat woke up, sat bolt upright, and let out a yell.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!! Please no more cannonballs!!"

"Cat, calm down. It was only the door banging open," said Dog.

As soon as Cat's breathing had returned to normal, the two-headed wonder turned towards the newcomer.

"You. Neutron," said Timmy.

"Eh?" said Jimmy, who was lying on the floor with Goddard at his side trying to look like they weren't trying to escape just then.

"You are familiar with that ship—the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it".

"Where does it make berth?"

Dog looked confused for a moment. "Cat, I didn't know that ships could give birth".

"He meant where the ship would moor at a dock," replied Cat.

"Oh…I don't get it".

Cat smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Where does it make berth?" Jimmy echoed. "Have you not heard the stories?" Timmy looked at him in confusion prompting Jimmy to go on. "Captain Calamitous and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is".

"Then how did the people discover it in the first place?" spoke up Dog.

Timmy raised an eyebrow to the talking canine.

"Ah, I see you've met my cell guard, CatDog. The feline half is a bit of a grump, but the canine half is pretty easy going".

Cat snorted at that comment.

"These two have been your cell guards?" asked Timmy.

"Yep. We would have gotten out of here a lot sooner if Red Nose over there would just let his brother give me the keys".

At this comment however, Dog burst out laughing. "Ha ha, Red Nose! Good one!" He then turned to Cat who was glaring at him, and he immediately quieted down.

"The ship's real enough, though," said Timmy who had turned back to Jimmy. "Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" said Jimmy as he inspected his fingernails out of boredom.

"Because you're a pirate".

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Timmy pressed his face up against the metal bars. "Never," he spat.

Jimmy then went back to inspecting his fingernails while Goddard let out a yawn.

"They've taken Miss Tang," said Timmy, after some thought.

"Oh, so it is that you found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me".

"I can get you out of here".

"And how are you going to do that? I've tried everything I could think of, and that is saying a lot, and I still haven't gotten out of here. Plus, the cell walls and door are made out of Vanadium, Chromium, and Osmium and unless you have a diamond-tipped drill or a blowtorch in your pocket, I don't see how you'll be able to get us out of here. Besides, I don't think that those two over there are going to let you spring me and Goddard".

"We'll see about that," said Timmy as he strode over to CatDog. "Hey Dog, you like playing fetch?" he asked as he produced a tennis ball from his jacket pocket.

Dog immediately froze and silently watched the tennis ball as Timmy tossed it into the air.

"You wouldn't dare," said Cat through clenched teeth.

"Try me," said Timmy as he smiled slyly.

"Okay, what is it that you want?"

"For you to give me the keys so that I can let Neutron and his dog out".

"And ruin one of the best job opportunities that I've ever had?" hissed Cat. "Never".

"Well, you had your chance". Then without any warning, Timmy threw the tennis ball down the stairs to the lower level.

"Hi ho diggety!" shouted Dog as he tore after the tennis ball as it bounced down the steps.

"No! Dog stop! Aaaaahhhhh! My body, my body!" yelled Cat, as he was dragged down the stairs by his canine brother and out of sight.

After the two disappeared and Cat's cries for help were no longer heard, Timmy calmly retrieved the keys from the floor and unlocked Jimmy's cell.

"Well, that was brilliant," remarked Jimmy as he stepped out of his cell. Goddard barked in reply. "What's your name?"

"Timmy Turner".

"That would be short for Timothy, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, right?"

Timmy looked confused for a moment. "Yes".

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. I hereby swear on pain of death that I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass".

"Alright then, let's get out of here".

"Not without my effects," said Jimmy, striding over to where his hat, belt, sword, and pistol were kept on a hook with some other keys.

Once the two and Goddard were outside, they hid under a stone bridge to avoid being seen by the soldiers running about.

"We're going to steal the ship?" asked Timmy incredulously. "_That_ ship?" he stated, indicating the _Dauntless_ anchored far off shore.

"Commandeer," Jimmy corrected him. "We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term". He then paused a moment before continuing. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl—how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," Timmy said flatly.

"Oh, good. No worries, then".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As some soldiers jogged past a group of canoes, one that was upside down rose up and began to walk toward the water. Jimmy, Timmy, and Goddard then made their way underwater toward the _Dauntless_ with an air pocket under the canoe for them to breathe. Goddard was in helicopter mode hovering over the water so he didn't need to worry about getting wet, even though he could tolerate it if he had to.

"This is either madness or brilliance," remarked Timmy as they got closer to the _Dauntless_.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," replied Jimmy.

Suddenly, Timmy's foot plunged through a crab trap and he desperately tried to free himself, but kept on walking nonetheless. The crab trap had a rope tied to it and a barrel used as a buoy on the surface was gently being tugged along. Finally, the two humans and robotic canine made it to the _Dauntless_ and climbed up the stern to avoid being seen until they were safely on board. Indistinct talking by the crewmembers could be heard until Captain Jimmy broke the mid-morning silence.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship," he said as he descended the stairs followed closely by Timmy and Goddard.

"Aye! Avast!" shouted Timmy, brandishing his sword.

All the crewmembers began laughing heartily at Timmy's pathetic attempt to sound threatening to them. Jimmy looked at Timmy like he was nuts.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men...and a dog," spoke up Lieutenant Chad, looking down at Goddard, who growled softly. "You'll never make it out of the bay".

"Son…I'm Captain Jimmy Neutron," said Jimmy as he held his pistol up to Lieutenant Chad's face before cocking it. "Savvy?"

Out on the docks, Rochford and two of Commodore Tad's lieutenants were busy looking at a map of the Caribbean when Rochford looked up and saw Lieutenant Chad and his sailors in a rowboat shouting for help. He normally is Trixie and Veronica's bodyguard for when they are out flaunting their popularity, but since Trixie was kidnapped last night, he obligated himself to do whatever was possible in order to bring her back. He was no fool, so he wasn't going to try to do it alone, and the Commodore needed him by his side anyways to keep his other lieutenants in check. He then notified the Commodore who was nearby.

"Commodore".

"Sir, they've taken the _Dauntless_!" shouted Lieutenant Chad out in the rowboat with his compatriots.

Commodore Tad took out a spyglass and looked at his lieutenant waving his arms about in the boat.

"Commodore! They've taken the ship!" yelled Lieutenant Chad pointing towards the _Dauntless_, where Jimmy and Timmy were messing around with the ship rigging yelling at each other while Goddard looked on in complete disbelief. "Neutron and Turner—they've taken the _Dauntless_!"

"Rash, Turner. Too rash," said Commodore Tad as he looked at the two of them bicker through his spyglass. "That is without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen".

Timmy then ran up the stairs to the bridge where Jimmy and Goddard were when he noticed the _Interceptor_ coming for them. "Here they come".

Jimmy deviously smiled at what he had in store for the Commodore and his crew.

"Bring her around! Bring her around!" shouted Lieutenant Chad as the _Interceptor_ swiftly went past the tiny rowboat. As soon as the _Interceptor_ pulled alongside the _Dauntless_, grappling hooks were launched from it onto the railings of the other ship, and soldiers swung across and boarded it.

"Search every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges," ordered Commodore Tad to Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy.

While everyone was occupied, on the far end of the ship, Jimmy and Timmy swung across to the _Interceptor_ with Goddard following closely behind in helicopter mode. Timmy then used his hatchet to cut the ropes to the grappling hooks as the ship started to sail away. The gangplanks that were used to cross the ships tumbled into the water causing Commodore Tad to slowly turn around and look at his now departing ship.

"Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_. Now!" he shouted.

However, when one unfortunate sailor tried to swing back to the departing ship he promptly fell into the water with a loud splash.

"Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way," shouted Captain Jimmy waving his hat, as Commodore Tad and Rochford looked on in disbelief. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves".

The soldiers then began firing at the _Interceptor_, causing Timmy and Jimmy to duck to avoid being hit.

"Set topsails and clear up this mess," fumed Commodore Tad to Rochford as he made his way to the bridge.

"With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them," said Rochford.

"I don't need to catch them. Just get them in range of the long nines".

"Hands, come about!" shouted Rochford to the crewmembers. "Run out the guns!" Rochford then paused for a moment. "We are to fire on our own ship, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate".

"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir," said Eddy.

Out in the bay and still in their rowboat Lieutenant Chad and his crewmembers were minding their own business until the shadow of the _Dauntless_ loomed over them.

"ABANDON SHIP!!" yelled Lieutenant Chad as he and his crewmates leaped into the water before the rowboat was smashed to smithereens by the bow of the _Dauntless_.

Commodore Tad could only shake his head in mixed wonder and disgust.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen," remarked Rochford.

"So it would seem," Commodore Tad dryly replied, as he watched the _Interceptor_ sail away out to open water.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** And so ends chapter 7! More chapters will be coming soon, so don't forget to review! And in case you were wondering, Rochford is an assistant to Commodore Tad in addition to being Trixie and Veronica's bodyguard in this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:--**I'm going to try to update every Friday or sooner if I can. College can really stifle one's fanfiction duties... Well, no one wants to here me grumble about college so I present to you chapter 8. Enjoy it for all of its piratey goodness! By the way, Trixie comes face to face with the skeleton crew in this chapter so be prepared! Muahahahahahahaha!...Sorry, lost my composure there for a moment... Anyway, don't forget to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The _Interceptor_ continued to sail farther out to sea as Jimmy and Goddard navigated and Timmy spent some time sharpening his sword. "When I was a lad living in Dimmsdale, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," said Timmy.

"Is that so?" asked Jimmy.

"My father, Tim Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jimmy. You knew my father".

Jimmy sighed with some uncertainty while Goddard went into sleep mode near the wheel.

"I knew him," said Jimmy after some thought. "Probably one of the few who knew him as Timothy Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, Bootstrap Tim, or just simply Dad".

"Bootstrap?" questioned Timmy.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him".

"It's not true," said Timmy. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law, if a little inept at times".

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag. And yes, he was a little inept at times".

"My father was not a pirate," said Timmy, as he brandished his sword at Jimmy.

"Put it away, son," replied Jimmy without even turning around from his position in front of the wheel. "It's not worth you getting beat again".

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you".

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" replied Jimmy with a sneer as he turned the wheel sharply to the right, causing the boom to swing into Timmy and carry him out over the water. In his surprise, he dropped his sword which was then picked up by Jimmy.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention," said Jimmy as Timmy tried to desperately hang onto the boom. "The only rules that really matter are these—what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept the fact that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…," said Jimmy as he turned the wheel hard to the left causing the boom with Timmy hanging onto it to come back over the ship and causing him to land flat on his back with a grunt. Jimmy then brandished Timmy's sword at him before flipping it over and offering him the handle. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" asked Timmy incredulously as he took the sword out of Jimmy's grasp.

"Tortuga," smiled back Jimmy deviously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High black rocks jutted out from the water as they formed a lagoon around a little island town. The _Interceptor_ lazily made its way into port and it was here where Captain Jimmy and Goddard knew that a band of pirates to form a crew could be found. It was also where Jimmy's two pirate friends Carl and Sheen could be found to form such a crew. Gunshots rang out all over the place as partying and fighting was occurring all throughout the small town.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" said Jimmy with an air of pride as he, Timmy, and Goddard walked through town. "What do you think?"

Timmy noticed Dexter, now Teen Genius, and Mandark fighting over some rum bottles by some wooden crates. Dexter was trying to get the very last bottles from the large-headed genius when he suddenly came up with a fool-proof plan.

"Hey Mandark, isn't that my sister Dee-Dee over there?" asked Dexter pointing off in some random direction.

"Where?!" shouted Mandark who instantly dropped the bottles which were then scooped up by Dexter who bolted from the scene. "Hey you, come back here!" he shouted as he ran after the orange curly-haired genius who was scurrying further into town with the rum bottles tucked under his arm like a football. Timmy watched them run off before turning back towards Jimmy. "It'll linger," he said.

"I'll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," replied Jimmy. Goddard rolled his eyes. While Jimmy was talking to Timmy, Betty Quinlin noticed Jimmy and quickly walked over to him. Jimmy also noticed her and a big smile formed across his face as he went over to her.

"Betty!"

_SMACK_

"Not sure I deserved that…" muttered Jimmy after Betty had slapped him and quickly walked away.

Just then, Cindy Vortex showed up with a very unhappy look on her face.

"Cindy!"

"Who was she?!"

"What?"

_SMACK_

"I may have deserved that though…"

Later, Jimmy and Timmy managed to find Jimmy's two best friends Carl and Sheen in the llama pen to explain a proposition to them. Well, Carl was sleeping with the llamas and Sheen was reorganizing his extensive collection of Ultra Lord comic books for about the hundredth time that day in a corner of the pen on top of a hay bale. Jimmy and Timmy snuck up on the two with a barrel of water each and Jimmy was the first to douse Carl.

_SPLASH_

"Ahhh, I'm awake! I'm awake!" screamed Carl after the contents of Jimmy's bucket drenched him. The llamas behind him that he was using as a pillow stirred and grunted a little. As soon as he regained his breath and his composure he saw who had doused him.

"Mother's love! Jimmy! Geez, you should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping! It's bad luck!"

"Especially after he's been out all night drinking and partying," said Sheen from the corner.

"I wasn't out all night Sheen; I was in bed by 10:00. Besides, the ladies can't seem to get enough of me".

At this, Sheen burst out laughing. "Boy Carl, you really had me going there for a second," he managed to say while trying to hold back tears.

"Ah, fortunately Carl, I know how to counter that bad luck. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking," said Jimmy turning his attention to Carl.

Carl looked at Jimmy curiously for a moment before smiling and saying, "Aye, that'll about do it".

Jimmy then helped Carl get to his feet just as Timmy threw his bucket full of water at Carl's face.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" yelled Carl, shaking his head to get rid of most of the water as Sheen just pointed and laughed at him.

"That was for the smell," explained Timmy.

Carl looked at Timmy for a moment before smiling and shrugging his shoulders. Behind him, the llamas got up and moved toward the hay that Sheen was sitting on. One of them thought that his comic book collection was a tasty snack and began chewing on one of the covers.

"Hey, get back, get back!" yelled Sheen swiping at the llamas with his free hand. "Carl, your llamas are trying to eat my comic books!"

"Sheen, just get off of the hay bale so that they can eat," said Carl.

Sheen was quick to comply and eagerly followed his friends into the tavern for a drink.

Inside the tavern, there was just as much fighting going on as there was outside. Nevertheless, Jimmy managed to get two rums for Carl and Sheen and one for himself at the bar as well as a can of oil for Goddard, and then made his way over to the table where his two friends and Goddard were seated. Jimmy had offered to get Timmy some rum, but he declined the offer and opted to lean up against a pillar to quietly take in the surrounding atmosphere.

"Keep a sharp eye," said Jimmy to Timmy as he continued towards the table with the rum bottles. All around the tavern, men were throwing punches at one another and Timmy just stood there surveying the action.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" asked Carl as soon as Jimmy set down the rum bottles and can of oil.

"Yeah, Jimmy. Surely you didn't come all the way out here just to say hello," remarked Sheen.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_". Carl had just taken a sip of rum and immediately sprayed it all over the table and starting coughing. Sheen then leaned over and started thumping on his back.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it," continued Jimmy.

"Jimmy, are you out of your mind?!" yelled Sheen who continued to thump on Carl's back even though he was done with his coughing spell. "Why, you know better than me and Carl the tales of the _Black Pearl_".

"That's why I know what Calamitous is up to. All I need is a crew".

"From what I hear tell of Captain Calamitous, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," said Carl who had fully regained his breath. Sheen was still pounding on Carl's back like there was no tomorrow. "Sheen, stop that. I feel better now".

"Yeah, but it's still lots of fun!" yelled Sheen.

Carl looked over at Sheen with a sly smile and then pushed his comic book collection towards Jimmy. "Here Jimmy. Sheen has just offered you his comic books".

"No I didn't," said Sheen as he got up to retrieve his comic books from across the table. When Sheen wasn't looking, Carl moved his friend's chair back slightly and when Sheen returned to his seat he fell onto the floor. Carl started laughing at his friend who was sitting on the floor with a dazed expression on his face. He wasn't laughing for long though as Sheen got up and was ready to shove Carl off of his seat.

"Hey, hey, knock it off you two," said Jimmy as Sheen settled back into his seat and Carl stuck his tongue out at him. "And Carl, about what you said earlier, I'd say that it's a very good thing I'm not a fool, then, eh?" said Jimmy.

"Prove me wrong," remarked Carl as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What makes you think Calamitous will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

At that remark, Timmy turned his head to face the group at the table before turning back to the action going on around him.

Carl and Sheen grunted with uncertainty. Jimmy then gestured with his head in the direction of Timmy.

"Huh?" questioned Sheen.

Jimmy's attempts became more frantic as he tried to motion with his head to his friends what he was getting at. Goddard also joined in and motioned with his head by extending it in Timmy's direction. Finally, Carl and Sheen got the message.

"The kid?" asked Carl. Jimmy and Goddard nodded. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Tim Turner," explained Jimmy as Carl and Sheen's eyes widened. "His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" asked Sheen mischievously looking over at Timmy who was getting harassed by some wild drinkers. " 'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. We'll find you a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you".

"I can only hope," remarked Jimmy. "Take what you can…"

"…Give nothing back!" said Carl and Sheen together as they clinked their rum bottles against Jimmy's and downed them in one go before slamming them onto the table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Under the full moon on a cloudy night, the _Black Pearl_ with its many torn sails silently cut through the water without so much as a ripple. Inside one of the cabins, Mervis and Dunlap brought in a red dress for Trixie to wear to dinner with Captain Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous. Trixie was still in her purple nightgown and pacing about the candlelit room thinking about what to do to get out of this mess. She abruptly turned to face Mervis and Dunlap when she heard the floorboards creak behind her.

"You'll be dining with the captain and his daughter," said Dunlap. "And they request that you wear this," he finished, holding out the red dress.

Trixie wasn't too fond of the color red and she made known to the blue weasel and pig how she felt by being in this situation.

"Well, you can tell the captain and his daughter that I am disinclined to acquiesce to their request," she stated matter-of-factly.

Dunlap chuckled a little. "Calamitous said you'd say that. He also said, if that be the case, you'll be dining with the crew…and you'll be naked".

Mervis giggled a little while Dunlap joined in with a chuckle. Trixie looked aghast at that last statement, and she quickly grabbed the red dress out of Dunlap's hands to avoid where this could go if she didn't.

Dunlap's face fell a little. "Fine. Suit yourself".

In the captain's quarters, Beautiful Gorgeous was setting the table with all kinds of delicious delicacies while Johnny and Plank laid out the silverware and lit the candles. The tall bald-headed man was also careful not to set his wooden friend on fire during this little procedure. There were all kinds of delicious foods on the large wooden table including a plate of various cheeses and potatoes, chicken legs and black olives, fish with octopus, crayfish and lemon wedges, and roast pig with dates and grapes. Trixie cut off a slice of some turkey that was set before her and daintily put it into her mouth with a fork.

Calamitous chuckled softly at her high-class table manners. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone".

"If that were the case, then the captain would be stuffing his face with food and drowning himself in wine right now," snickered Beautiful Gorgeous who was standing off to one side filing her nails.

"Shut up. I'm not trying to impress her, you nitwit". Calamitous then turned back to face Trixie. "Hmmph, daughters…"

Beautiful Gorgeous huffed slightly while Trixie was tempted to throw her silverware at him but managed to hold back.

"You must be hungry," Calamitous said to Trixie.

At this point, Trixie was tired of following the proper rules for etiquette, so she casually set down her fork, ripped off a turkey leg, and started to really dig in. Calamitous watched her in awe for a moment devouring the turkey leg like it was going to get up and leave if she turned her back for one second.

Beautiful Gorgeous also watched Trixie in awe. "Geez, the girl's got a big appetite".

Calamitous started to pour some wine for Trixie into a golden goblet from a glass flask while she reached across the table for a bread roll and started to chew on that as well.

"Try the wine," said Calamitous as he held out the goblet to Trixie who snatched it out of his grasp and drank its contents in one gulp before setting it onto the table. "And the apples—one of those next?" he said as he held out a fine green apple to the raven-haired Asian girl.

Trixie looked at it for a moment in hesitation while trying to figure out if the captain and his daughter were trying to do her in.

"It's poisoned," she said finally, while still looking a bit unnerved at Calamitous.

Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous chuckled a little. Even the monkey that was eating his spoils of the meal seemed to be snickering as well.

"There would be no sense to be killing you, Miss Turner," said Calamitous.

"Then release me. You have that gold coin medallion in your possession. What more could you want me for?"

Calamitous then took out the medallion on its golden chain from his jacket pocket. "You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a pirate medallion," said Trixie. "I have eyes too, you know".

"That is Air-Bending Nation gold…one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Zuko himself, prince of the Fire-Bending Nation," said Beautiful Gorgeous, walking over to where Calamitous and Trixie were sitting. "Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Zuko was insatiable. So the elders of the Air-Bending Nation placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity".

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, you two. You're to have to do a lot better than that if you're going to scare me," said Trixie.

"Aye. That's exactly what we thought when we were first told the tale," said Calamitous rising from his chair and strolling around the cabin. "Buried on an island of dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is". His face then got real close to Trixie's who scrunched up her own face in disgust. "Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and squandered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize…the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not quench our lust".

"Maybe for you at least," snickered Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Shut up. I'm telling my part of the story here. You had your turn already," snapped Calamitous.

His daughter motioned for him to continue.

"Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted by my daughter…? Oh yeah, we are cursed men, Miss Turner".

"A-HEM".

"And lady," muttered Calamitous rolling his eyes.

Beautiful Gorgeous' pet monkey then began to chatter excitedly on its hanging perch.

"Compelled by greed, we were, but now we are consumed by it," continued Calamitous, while the monkey chattered more frantically. Beautiful Gorgeous then went over to console the monkey and while the chattering simian distracted Calamitous, Trixie grabbed a butter knife and hid it in the cloth napkin on her lap.

"There is one way we can end our curse," said Beautiful Gorgeous who then turned around to face her.

"Hey, I was telling the stor…" started Calamitous.

"Too late, you already had your chance. Now it's my turn again. Now where was I again before I was rudely interrupted by my father…?" she asked as she looked over at Calamitous with a sly smile.

Calamitous just crossed his arms over his chest with a sneer on his face. "Just get on with it already".

"Very well. All the scattered pieces of the Air-Bending Nations' gold must be restored and the blood repaid".

The monkey then snatched the gold medallion from Calamitous' grasp and ran off with it out the door.

"Thanks to you, we have the final piece," she continued.

"And the blood to be repaid?" asked Trixie.

"That's why there's no sense to be killing you…yet," finished Calamitous.

Trixie stared wide-eyed at him for a moment.

"Apple?" asked Calamitous, who was holding out the same green apple as before.

Trixie then smacked the apple out of Calamitous' hand and bolted from the table. Calamitous grunted menacingly as Trixie brandished the knife that she had hid in the napkin in her lap and then ran behind a full length mirror to avoid the deranged pirate after her. Beautiful Gorgeous just stood in a corner smirking and watched the scene unfold with her arms folded across her chest. Just as Trixie ran out from behind the mirror, Calamitous grabbed her and she turned around and plunged the knife deep into his chest. The biggest surprise was that Calamitous wasn't the least bit phased by the knife protruding from his chest while Trixie gasped looking horrified at him. He then looked down at the knife for a moment before slowly drawing out the blood-stained blade as Beautiful Gorgeous' lips formed into a sinister smile.

"I'm curious—after killing me, what is it you're planning on doing next?" asked Calamitous with a sneer.

Trixie was too terrified to speak and slowly backed out of the cabin only to come face to face with a whole crew of zombie pirates.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!"

Trixie then got caught in the anchor-raising mechanism while several pirates turned it without caring that she was there. All around the _Black Pearl_, undead pirates were performing their deck duties including some that were pulling up sail rigging while several others were banging on anvils. Even Mervis and Dunlap were busy scrubbing the wooden deck to make it extra shiny for Captain Calamitous and his daughter along with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Trixie stumbled out of the anchor-raising mechanism and fell backwards into an open shaft that led to the cargo hold. She then fell onto a tarp that was being raised and lowered by several pirates. Trixie screamed as she was tossed into the air several times before being caught by Johnny and Plank swinging from a rope. Johnny growled in her face causing her to scream again. She then landed on the deck with the bald-headed pirate and his wooden friend in hot pursuit and made it to the wheel. Johnny then reached out to her from the opposite side of the wheel, and Trixie grabbed hold of the wheel and spun it towards her causing it to hit Johnny under the chin several times and Plank in the face. Johnny's head then snapped backwards while Plank's body snapped in two. The next ghastly occurrence happened when he pulled his head back into place while Plank's body reassembled itself as Trixie gasped in horror. She then ran down the steps from the bridge and crouched under them to hide herself, but Beautiful Gorgeous' pet monkey found her and screeched in her face clutching the chain attached to the gold medallion causing Trixie to scream yet again. She then ran out from under the steps only to be stopped by Beautiful Gorgeous and spun around to face the terrifying scene before her.

"Look!" she shouted. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead". Beautiful Gorgeous then spun Trixie around to face her. "For too long my father and I have been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long we've been starving to death and haven't died. We feel nothing—not the wind on our face nor the spray of the sea nor another person's flesh against our own," she said reaching out to Trixie while slowly advancing towards her. Calamitous was right behind his daughter with a sinister smile on his face. Trixie gasped as Beautiful Gorgeous' hand became skeletal and her clothes tattered as the moonlight made contact with her body. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!" she finished as she and Calamitous came into full view of the moon's glow. Trixie was absolutely terrified. Beautiful Gorgeous and Calamitous then each took out a flask filled with wine and pulled the corks out with their teeth before spitting them onto the deck. Then they tilted the bottles back and let the wine run down their skeletal bodies as Trixie stared back at them wide-eyed in fear. She then ran into the cabin past the two of them before Beautiful Gorgeous and Calamitous threw their flasks at the doors and closed them with a loud slam. Then they tilted their heads back and laughed. The rest of the crew followed suit, but were soon cut off by Calamitous reprimanding them.

"What are you looking at? Back to work!"

The crew then hastily went back to doing their chores before they really upset the captain and his daughter. Trixie, meanwhile, was huddled on the floor of the cabin where she just had dinner with the undead captain whimpering out of fear. This was going to be quite a long and frightening night for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:--**Geez, I wouldn't want to be in her shoes... Then again, it would be really cool to witness undead pirates walking around ;) There will be more chapters coming, so keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! COLLEGE!!! (Collapses to the floor twitching). I am SO sorry for not updating when I said I would. College lately has been REALLY stressful and today is the first day that I've had a good break. Even the weekends don't provide much relief coupled to the fact that I only have Internet access here at the college. (Insert loud groaning sigh here). So here is chapter nine in all of its glory. Please don't kill me for not updating when I said I would. Stupid college duties... By the way, I did listen to my reviews for suggestions concerning who should be part of Jimmy's crew. Hope you guys like the results!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Carl and Sheen introduced Jimmy, Timmy, and Goddard to Jimmy's future crew. They weren't the best looking bunch, but they were the only one's available on such short notice.

"Feast your eyes, Jimmy. All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man and animal worth his salt," said Carl to Jimmy, Timmy, and Goddard as they walked past a line-up of the new crewmembers. Among the group were Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert dressed in their pirate garb, (remember the Rocko's Modern Life episode 'Sailing the Seven Zs'?), Wilt from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Erwin from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. "And crazy to boot, as well".

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" asked Timmy.

Jimmy continued to walk down the line until he came across a bluish-gray octopus with a yellow sponge standing next to him.

"You, sailor!"

"Squidward, sir," said Sheen.

"Mr. Squidward…do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" asked Jimmy.

No response came from the octopus.

"Mr. Squidward! Answer, man…er…squid…octopus…whatever you are!"

"Uh, he's a mute sir," spoke up Carl. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so we have SpongeBob here to speak for him".

SpongeBob eagerly nodded, while Squidward groaned as much as his tongue would let him.

"It seems that he insulted one too many customers at the tavern where he was cashier," whispered Sheen in Jimmy's ear.

Squidward then opened up his mouth to reveal his half cut-out tongue to Jimmy, Timmy, and Goddard. Jimmy grimaced at the sight while Timmy looked like he was about to lose his lunch.

"Dude, put that thing away!" gasped Timmy.

"Mr.…uh…SpongeBob, was it?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes sir!" yelled the yellow sponge saluting with his hand to his forehead. "It's Mr. Squarepants, but you can call me SpongeBob".

"Mr. Squarepants…same question".

"Well you see, all my life I have dreamed of this one particular moment to…"

"O-kay, that's enough. It was just a simple yes or no question my good man…er…sponge".

"Oh, in that case then ABSOLUTELY!!" yelled SpongeBob.

"Satisfied?" asked Jimmy to Timmy.

"Well, you've proved that they're mad".

Suddenly, everyone heard a flapping of wings as parrot resembling a scarlet macaw with a nasty attitude appeared.

"Heh...heh...eh...geez, that was a long flight," wheezed the parrot upon landing on Squidward's shoulder.

"Ah Iago, I was wondering when you were going to show up," said Sheen.

"I wouldn't have come here if we weren't out of rum. I thought that maybe I could shed a few pounds as well, considering that after a while it puts a lot of weight on you," said Iago as he inspected his belly.

"What do you mean that we're out of rum at the tavern?" asked Carl. "We have a storage room in the back that has several old wine racks that we use for rum bottle storage".

"Uh yeah, about that..." said Iago nervously. "I might have knocked those over when I was trying to fly out after drinking so much".

"That was you who did that?! That rum is very valuable, you know!"

Iago turned pale. "Uh-oh..."

"Why you little..." started Sheen.

"Easy Sheen. We don't want to deal with the Humane Society if they find a dead parrot on our hands".

"They won't be able to if he's at the bottom of the ocean!" shouted Sheen as he made a grab for Iago who flew up into the air to avoid getting strangled.

"Ha! Let's see you try to reach me up here, you UltraLord-loving no-chin fathead!"

"Why you!"

"Sheen, calm down!" said Jimmy restraining his friend. "I have an idea for his punishment".

"Punishment? Who said anything about a punishment?" asked Iago.

"You will accompany us on our little journey and you will help by assisting SpongeBob here," said Jimmy pointing to the yellow sponge.

"Him?!" shouted Iago, while pointing a feathered finger at SpongeBob. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Otherwise, I'll just let Carl and Sheen rip you limb from limb once you get tired of flying. Plus, if you don't come along, you'll have no share in the treasure".

"What treasure Jimmy?" asked Carl, before the swirly-haired genius elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! I mean, oh yeah, the treasure".

"Do we have an accord?" asked Jimmy extending out his hand to the parrot. Iago looked at it from his position in the air with uncertainty. (He was too high up for Wilt to grab even if he jumped). Iago then flew down to Jimmy's eye level and shook his hand.

"We have an accord," he said slyly. Of course, he had no idea that Jimmy was refering to the cursed gold, but knowing Iago, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to easily get rich no matter what the cost. He then flew over to SpongeBob and landed on his head.

"Kid, if you cause any trouble for me, there will be trouble for you, understand?"

"Don't worry Iago. Squidward here will be able to keep us both out of trouble in case something unexpected happens," said SpongeBob, while pointing to the bluish-gray octopus. Squidward yawned and Iago got a good look at his half cut-out tongue causing the bright red parrot to turn a shade of green.

Suddenly, a young woman spoke up at the end of the line. "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jimmy turned his head to where the voice had come from and slowly walked down the line until he reached the young woman with a hat put down over her face. He cautiously lifted up the brim of the hat and then took it off her head.

"Libby".

_SMACK_

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" asked Timmy after Jimmy reeled back from getting slapped.

"No, that one I deserved," said Jimmy, as Libby nodded.

"You stole my boat!" she shouted.

"You stole my girlfriend's boat?!" shouted Sheen.

"Actually--"

_SMACK_

"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission," said Jimmy after he reeled back from another one of Libby's slaps. "She does pack a wallop, doesn't she?" he asked Timmy. "But with every intention of bringing it back to you," he finished.

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one".

Libby looked like she was going to slap Jimmy for a third time, but merely pointed a finger threateningly in his face.

"I will".

"A better one," spoke up Timmy.

"A better one!" said Jimmy enthusiastically to hopefully avoid getting slapped again. Goddard just rolled his eyes at his master.

"That one," said Timmy, pointing at the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" asked Jimmy, turning around to face Timmy.

Timmy motioned to the _Interceptor_ anchored off shore and everyone turned their heads to it as well.

"That one?!" asked Jimmy angrily at Timmy. Then he reconsidered it, and slowly turned around to face Libby. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

Libby put her hand to her chin thinking about Jimmy's proposition for a moment before shouting, "Aye!"

"Aye!" everyone echoed back.

"Oh Squidward, isn't this going to be the coolest?!" shouted SpongeBob. "We'll be scrubbing the deck for hours and hours and hours all night, and then the sun will come up and we'll still be scrubbing! It'll be like a sleepover except we'll be sweaty and covered in soap! Are you ready to set sail, Squidward?!"

Squidward could only fight back the urge to smack SpongeBob upside his head. _"If I still had my tongue, I'd let you know how I really feel about being cooped up with you all the time!"_ he thought.

"Are you always this cheerful?" asked Iago.

"Twenty-four seven!"

"This is going to be a long day..." groaned Iago as he massaged his right temple.

Libby then hastily grabbed her hat out of Jimmy's hand before walking away with the others.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," warned Carl.

"C'mon Carl, it can't be all bad. At least I'll get to be with Libby," said Sheen.

"It'll be far worse not to have her," replied Jimmy.

Carl could only shake his head with worry. He really didn't like where this was going.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening there was a terrible storm. Rain poured down in buckets as everyone on board the _Interceptor_ fought like mad to keep her afloat. Goddard had put up a protective force field around himself so that he wouldn't get wet and was busily helping anyone who needed assistance. Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, and Wilt were busy with the ship rigging trying to keep the sails under control while Erwin was doing his best despite his short stature.

"This is not cool, yo!" he shouted while swinging from the rope ten feet in the air.

Jimmy was up on deck at the wheel with his compass open staring out at the open sea through the blinding rain. Every so often he would check his compass to see if they were going in the right direction. Suddenly, a large wall of water washed over the port side of the ship ramming full speed into Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, and Wilt who were sent flying backwards. Filbert spun around on the wave as it washed over the deck until the water drained out and he was left rocking on his back.

"Uh oh, not good. Turtle on his back. In the rain. Hey fellas, do you think you can give me a hand here? Oh, I'm nauseous, I'm nauseous…"

"Sure thing Filbert," said Rocko, as he and Heffer ran over to help their turtle friend while Wilt tried to grab the rope leading to the sails that was dancing around in the wind.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if I still had my left arm," muttered the eight-foot tall imaginary friend as he made another wild grab at the rope.

Timmy also got knocked around by the wave and once he was able to stand up he helped Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, and Wilt gain control of the rope leading to the sails again.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" he shouted to Carl who was standing next to him and was also helping everyone with the rigging.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" shouted back Carl.

Up on the bridge in front of the wheel, Jimmy looked at the compass again before spinning it to a hard right. He was going to get them to Isla De Muerta if it killed him.

Sheen staggered up the stairs completely drenched with water. "We should drop canvas, sir," he shouted.

"She can hold a bit longer," shouted back Jimmy.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, captain?"

Jimmy smiled slyly. "We're catching up".

Above him, thunder crashed violently while the rain continued to come down in sheets. It was going to be a long, wet night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the _Black Pearl_ was anchored in a cove off of Isla De Muerta; her massive wooden body drenched with rain from the night before. Trixie stood looking out the water-soaked windows of the cabin where she had dinner the night before and turned abruptly when Mervis, Dunlap, Danny, Sam, and Tucker entered the room.

"Time to go, poppet," said Dunlap with a sneer.

They then led Trixie to the upper deck of the ship where Sam tied her wrists in front of her before Beautiful Gorgeous pulled her raven-colored hair behind her shoulders and tied the gold medallion around her neck. Trixie was then led onto a rowboat and rowed to the caverns where the ceremony would take place. Beautiful Gorgeous sat in a rowboat with her monkey chattering on her shoulder with Calamitous right by her side. Neither of them said a word, but stared intently toward the mouth of the caves. Nearby, in a dense fog that not only engulfed the entire island but the surrounding sea as well, the _Interceptor_ made its way through a watery graveyard of sunken and half-submerged ships.

"_Dead men tell no tales_," sang out SpongeBob in a trance-like state from a boom overhead the deck. Everyone turned to look at him from the starboard side of the ship where they were standing with puzzled looks on their faces. "Sorry…it just kind of slipped out…" he said sheepishly before shrugging his shoulders.

Iago slapped his forehead. "I just had to get paired with the doofus..." he muttered.

Everyone then turned back to the murky water where dozens of ships could be seen half-submerged.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," said Carl, who was standing next to Timmy.

The _Interceptor_ lazily swept over a sunken ships' mast and it scraped the hull of the ship. Swimming around the underwater mast were a group of hammerhead sharks searching for a tasty meal. Jimmy was at the wheel looking at his compass every five seconds while Squidward watched what he was doing from over his right shoulder. Finally Jimmy let out an annoyed sigh.

"Do you mind?!" he asked Squidward. The blue octopus gritted its teeth and silently walked away. Jimmy then went back to looking at his compass before he closed it in satisfaction. They were very close.

Carl started to walk away from the railing of the ship towards the sail rigging and Timmy followed right behind him.

"How is it that Jimmy came by that compass?" he asked.

"Not a lot's known about Jimmy Neutron or even his robotic dog Goddard for that matter before they showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla De Muerta," said Carl as he fumbled with the ropes. "That was before Sheen and I met Jimmy, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_".

That caught Timmy's attention. He quickly turned his head around to face the be-speckled young man before him. "What?"

Carl was taking a swig of rum from his leather drink bottle just then and caught Timmy's gaze realizing that he had said too much.

"He failed to mention that," said Timmy, turning back to the ship wreckage.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was," said Sheen who had come up behind Carl just then as Timmy turned back to hear what he had to say. "See, three days out on the venture, the first mates came to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too. So Jimmy gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They took out Goddard's main power source so that he wouldn't be able to fly for help but at least walk around and then marooned him and Jimmy on an island and left them to die, but not before they'd gone mad with the heat".

Timmy turned his gaze back to the water. "Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Timmy then turned around, got all wide-eyed, and motioned with his hands and arms like he was trying to cast a spell on something.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," said Carl who got down on one knee and motioned for Timmy to follow suit. "Now, Timmy, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot—one shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. Although, after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly," he said as he formed his fingers into a pistol and pointed it at his right temple. "However, Jimmy and Goddard escaped that island and he still has that single shot. Oh, he won't use it, though, except on one man and his daughter—his mutinous first mates".

"Finbarr Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous," said Timmy flatly.

"Aye," remarked Sheen, nodding his head.

"Wait a minute, how will he be able to shoot both of them at the same time with only one shot and how did Jimmy and Goddard get off the island if Goddard's main power source had been removed?" asked Timmy.

"Well, I'll tell ye, but with the latter first," said Sheen. "Jimmy waded out into the shallows, and he waited there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures became acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together, and made a raft".

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" asked Timmy.

"Aye, sea turtles".

"What did he use for rope?"

Sheen opened up his mouth to reply, but couldn't come up with the words until footsteps sounded behind him. Jimmy and Goddard were staring back at them.

"Human hair…from my back. And some wires from Goddard," said Jimmy.

"Now about your other question, when Jimmy got back to shore he went to the market in Tortuga and swiped himself another shot for his pistol for Beautiful Gorgeous and a new main power source for Goddard," said Sheen.

"Oh, I had just thought that there was more to it than that," asked Timmy slyly.

"There is, but now's not the time for it," said Jimmy. "Let go the anchor!" he shouted to Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert.

"Aye, captain, aye!" they shouted back.

"Young Mr. Turner, Goddard, and I are to go ashore," said Jimmy to Carl, Sheen, and Timmy.

"Captain…what if the worst should happen?" asked Carl, getting up off of the deck with Sheen following him.

"Keep to the code," said Jimmy simply.

"Aye, the code".

Timmy wasn't so sure about all of this while he watched Carl and Sheen follow Jimmy and Goddard to drop the rowboat so that they would have transportation to the caverns. Nonetheless, he didn't really have a choice, but he did have something planned up his sleeve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** And there you have it readers; chapter nine. I hope that it made up for me not updating for so long. Chapter ten will be coming as soon as I can get it out, so don't hold it to me to have a chapter ready every Friday or sooner like I previously mentioned. College will be the judge of that. Anyway, don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I haven't been near as busy as I was last time, but I didn't have quite enough material ready to post a formidable chapter so that's why I haven't updated until now. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy chapter ten!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the pirates led Trixie through an underground complex of caverns until they came to the largest of all containing all kinds of marvelous treasures and the chest with the 881 pieces of Air-Bending Nation gold right in the middle. The chest was gold itself and it had all kinds of inscriptions chiseled into it that Trixie didn't understand. She looked at it with mixed feelings of awe and determination.

"_It has all come down to this,"_ she thought.

As she looked around, she noticed various pirates heaping numerous treasures, mostly from the ransacking of her mansion, on the largest pile of them all surrounding the chest.

"Ten years of hoarding treasure," said Dunlap proudly as he and Mervis carried a large chest over to an area where they could inspect it more closely.

The pig nodded with approval. "And now we finally get to spend it!" he shouted happily.

Dunlap laughed with glee as he and Mervis tilted the chest onto its side. Out tumbled several umbrellas and various women's petticoats and dresses.

"Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men; or at least pig and weasel," said Dunlap. "And you can buy an eye that actually fits and is made of glass".

Mervis' voice cracked as he could hardly contain his excitement. "This one does splinter something terrible".

"Stop rubbing it," scolded Dunlap as Mervis rubbed his wooden eye which made a squeaking as it rolled around in his right eye socket. "Oh!"

Dunlap and Mervis turned as Johnny and Plank stood before them. The pig and weasel were each holding an umbrella and they both looked downright ridiculous. Johnny groaned at them in annoyance while Plank seemed to narrow his eyes, if that was again possible.

"I gotta tell you Plank, it seems like we're the only sane ones left in this whole damn crew," muttered Johnny as he and Plank left the scene to avoid any more uncomfortable situations. "What's that Plank? You think who is weird? Oh yeah, they are weird, aren't they?"

Dunlap waved to Johnny as he passed by before smacking Mervis with his umbrella. "What are you trying to do? Make us look like idiots?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Timmy was with Jimmy and Goddard on a rowboat entering the caves the same way the other pirates did before them. Timmy was at the bow grasping the stick holding the lantern while Jimmy was rowing. A small crab inched its way across a rock before Timmy's lantern illuminated a skeleton with a sword through its back.

"What code are Carl and Sheen to keep if the worst should happen?" he asked Jimmy.

"Pirate's code," replied Jimmy. "Any man who falls behind…is left behind". Beside him, Goddard whimpered a little. He hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…and you're completely obsessed with treasure," finished Jimmy, while he, Timmy, and Goddard looked at hundreds of gold coins scattered on the sand underneath the boat in the water.

"That's not true," said Timmy as the boat finally hit solid ground and he helped Jimmy onto the bank before following him and Goddard up a rock ledge to a hidden viewpoint of the ceremony below. "I am not obsessed with treasure".

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," said Jimmy looking to where Trixie was standing with Calamitous. Below them in the immense cavern they could hear Calamitous rallying his crewmates.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" he shouted.

The crewmembers cheered in response.

"Our salvation is nigh!"

More cheering.

"Our torment is near an end".

"Trixie…" said Timmy.

"Indeed," acknowledged Jimmy, while Calamitous continued his speech with Trixie standing behind the chest and him in front with Beautiful Gorgeous standing off to the side filing her nails again.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" he finished throwing his arms up into the air which was then followed by the crewmembers cheering once more.

"Suffered, I have!" shouted Mervis.

"Punished, we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes!" said Calamitous while pounding his fist into his palm.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Here it is!" said Calamitous as turned around, walked over to the chest, and pushed the lid off with his foot revealing the gold coin medallions inside. The lid landed at Trixie's feet with a crash and she jumped back in surprise. Calamitous then reached inside the chest and ran his fingers over the coins.

"The cursed treasure of the Air-Bending Nation," he said almost proudly. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this," he finished, pointing at the gold medallion tied around Trixie's neck.

Everyone cheered once more.

"Jimmy, we have to do something!" whispered Timmy from their hiding place as he got ready to leap down there and take them all out one by one.

"Not yet," replied Jimmy, pulling him back. They were situated on a bed of gold coins and they clattered as Timmy was pulled backwards. Beautiful Gorgeous' pet monkey heard the noise while everyone else was distracted and turned towards it as he was off to the side amongst the other treasures.

"We wait for the opportune moment," said Jimmy while Goddard nodded. The mechanical canine then revealed his screen and typed a message for Timmy.

"_If we ambush them right now, we could ruin the chance to sneak up on them and maybe risk Trixie's life in the process. You need to have faith in Jimmy"._

Meanwhile, Calamitous continued with his speech. "881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last".

"When's the opportune moment?" asked Timmy as he followed Jimmy and Goddard back down to where the boat was. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something?" asked Jimmy as he stopped and turned around to face Timmy. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me and Goddard? Do us all a favor—I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid".

Jimmy and Goddard then left Timmy alone, while they went off to carry out there own plan. Timmy was not one to give in so easily to Jimmy's wishes and he already had a plan thought out. All he had to do was wait for the right moment.

Calamitous was still up on the treasure mound with Trixie giving his speech that was close to boring the heck out of everyone if he didn't finish up soon.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the Air-Bending Nation?" he asked.

"Us!" was the reply.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" they all shouted while pointing at Trixie, who backed up slightly.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do after the curse is lifted?" asked Calamitous, while Jimmy and Goddard snuck around to the back of the group of pirates from the rocks.

"Take a bath?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous smugly.

"Shut up. I took one last night".

"But did you really feel the full effect of it? Because from the smell of things I'd say that you need to scrub with a hull brush," she said while fanning her nose mockingly.

"Oh, shut up…Now where was I…? Oh yeah, eat a whole bushel of apples".

"The cores too?" asked his daughter smugly.

"No, I'm not that stupid, you twit. And I was drunk that one time".

"Hmmph…figures…"

Calamitous glared at his daughter before grabbing Trixie's neck with his hand and forcing her down onto the chest. He then picked up a sharp knife as everyone started to chant for him to go on.

"Begun by blood…by blood undone," said Calamitous with a sinister smile.

Jimmy and Goddard were watching the whole event unfold from the safety of the rocks. However, they weren't watching their backs because Timmy suddenly came up behind them with one of the boat oars and whacked each of them over the head rendering them unconscious.

"Sorry Jimmy and Goddard. I'm not gonna be your leverage," said Timmy, as he dropped the oar and silently made his way to the treasure mound.

At said mound, Calamitous pulled the gold medallion off of Trixie's neck before grabbing her left hand and placing it in her palm. The shouting from the pirates grew louder as Calamitous sliced Trixie's palm with the dagger causing her to gasp in surprise and pain.

"That's it?" asked Trixie. "_Geez, I thought that there would be more to it than that,"_ she silently thought.

"Waste not," said Calamitous sinisterly.

He then closed Trixie's palm over the medallion and everyone immediately stopped shouting before it was dropped into the chest where the other 881 pieces resided. The gold coin hit the rest with a dull clink. Calamitous let go of Trixie's hand as he felt the curse being lifted from his body, (or so he and everyone else thought). Timmy watched the situation unfold from a safe place in the rocks and then made his way closer to the treasure mound when everyone was preoccupied.

"Did it work?" asked Danny.

"I don't feel no different," said Mervis.

"How do we tell?" asked Dunlap.

Calamitous rolled his eyes, took out his pistol, and shot Dunlap in the chest right through the heart. Dunlap looked in surprise at the hole in his chest while Mervis looked at him in utter shock.

"You're not dead," said Tucker who also looked at him in shock.

"Well, it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out, you twit," sneered Sam.

"Shut up".

"No," said Dunlap relieved to Tucker before he looked back at Calamitous in surprise while pointing a finger at him. "He shot me!"

"It didn't work…" whimpered Mervis.

"The curse is still upon us!" shouted Sam.

Everyone began grumbling about their situation while Calamitous inspected the knife blade. He then quickly turned around to face Trixie.

"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father Timothy Turner?" he asked while shaking her.

Trixie looked back at him sneering. "No".

"Where's his child then? The child that sailed from Cartoon England ten years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of Timothy Turner? Where?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous as she strode over to the chest, picked up the blood-stained gold medallion, and shook it in her face.

Trixie was still sneering and didn't answer so Beautiful Gorgeous backhanded her causing her to fall backwards of the mound and landing at the bottom near a shallow pool of water.

"You two!" shouted Johnny as he angrily looked at Mervis and Dunlap who jumped. "You brought us the wrong person!"

Everyone began shouting again.

"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age," said Dunlap, trying to explain to everyone what had happened so that the crew didn't strangle him and Mervis.

Timmy silently made us way over to Trixie in the shallow pool before putting his hand over her mouth so as not to startle her as she woke up. Timmy then motioned her to follow him into the water and Trixie was ready to follow him, but quickly grabbed the blood-stained medallion lying in the sand next to her before she continued.

"She said her name was Turner—you heard her," said Mervis as everyone grumbled. "I think she lied to us".

"You brought us here for nothing!" shouted Sam.

"I won't take questioning on second guesses, not from the likes of you, Miss Manson," said Calamitous.

"Who's to blame?" asked Danny. "Every decision you and your daughter have made has led us from bad to worse".

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" shouted Tucker, as Timmy led Trixie to safety among the rocks back to the rowboat.

Everyone agreed immensely. Why should they have to follow a short bald-headed man and his tall skinny daughter anymore? Beautiful Gorgeous' monkey saw Timmy and Trixie escaping and tried to get everyone's attention.

"And it's you two who brought us here in the first place," said Johnny as he brandished his sword with Plank in one hand.

Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous unsheathed their own swords to prevent this from getting real ugly.

"If any coward here dare challenge my daughter and me, let him speak!" shouted Calamitous.

"Awe Calamitous, I didn't know you cared," said Beautiful Gorgeous mockingly.

"Shut up. I just don't want this to end with us, well mostly me, getting slaughtered".

Everyone hesitated at attacking the captain and his daughter for a moment.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case," said Danny.

Everyone agreed with Danny, and the monkey was still trying to get everyone's attention. Beautiful Gorgeous noticed it sitting on an open treasure chest pointing at a hole in the rocks. She then looked down below the mound and saw that Trixie was no longer there.

"The medallion! She's taken it!" she said turning back to face her father and the rest of the crew. "Get after her you feckless pack of ingrates!"

At once, the cavern was in a frenzy with everyone running around intent on finding Trixie. They searched every nook and cranny before making their way to the rowboats only to find that the oars were gone.

"There are no oars here!" shouted Danny.

"Where the heck are the oars?!" shouted Sam.

"The oars have gone missing!" yelled Johnny. "Find them!"

Meanwhile back in the main cavern, Jimmy and Goddard made their way towards the rest of the pirates who decided to stay behind. Jimmy was carrying the oar that Timmy and hit him and Goddard over the head with and it wasn't long before Mervis and Dunlap found them.

"You..." said Mervis as he pointed to Jimmy and Goddard.

"You're supposed to be dead!" shouted Dunlap.

"Am I not?" asked Jimmy. When he didn't receive an answer, he and Goddard turned back towards the way they came only to be met with swords unsheathing and guns cocking. So they turned back the other way only to be met with guns drawn and knives at the ready from Mervis, Dunlap, and the rest of the crew.

"Palulay...paulie…parlili...parkay…party…parsnip, parsley…par—partner, partner…," rambled Jimmy trying to think up that one word that was on the tip of his tongue but couldn't quite think of it. Goddard was just about to show Jimmy his screen with the word "parley" typed on it, but Mervis beat him to it.

"Parley?"

"That's the one! Parley! Parley! Geez, why the heck couldn't I think of it?" said Jimmy. "Normally I wouldn't have trouble with things like this…"

"Parley?" whispered Dunlap through clenched teeth at Mervis. "You idiot!"

"Hey, don't call me an idiot!"

"That has got to be the most stupidest thing you have ever done! Well, there was that one time that you tried to fit into a corset that was three sizes too small..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that... Well, he was struggling with the word and I offered to help him".

"Since when do we help our enemies?"

"Uh, I don't know…now?"

Dunlap smacked the pig upside his head. "Damn to the depths whatever man or animal that thought up 'parley'!" growled the blue weasel.

"That would be the French," replied Jimmy, while Goddard nodded in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** And that is chapter ten! Sorry if it's a bit short; I didn't quite know where to stop it appropriately. Chapter 11 will be coming as soon as I can get it out. Oh, and a Happy late Valentine's Day to the Fanfiction community! In addition, don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Wow, this week went by fast... And for college that is unusual in my opinion. Anyway, here is chapter 11! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out at sea, a line of oars led to the _Interceptor_ that was anchored a good ways out with one guess as to how they got there. Trixie was then led on board by Timmy from the rowboat and immediately was surrounded by Carl, Sheen, and the rest of Jimmy's crew.

"Not more pirates," she breathed.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Trixie," greeted Carl.

"Mr. Krabs?" asked Trixie.

"What? No! How in the heck could you confuse him with me? Mr. Krabs and I are completely different; he loves money and I love llamas. I believe after he was part of then Lieutenant Tad's crew for six years he opened up a fast food restaurant in Tortuga. The last I heard of it, it was thriving like mad... SpongeBob, who is the head fry cook there and is also part of this crew, makes the best hamburgers I ever tasted. Besides, Mr. Krabs is of course a _crab_," replied Carl.

"So, then who are you?"

"I am Carl Wheezer. Sheen Estevez here and I are Captain Jimmy Neutron's first mates. We are entirely at your service," said Carl gesturing towards Sheen before bowing low. "Except for helping you use the restroom; that you'll have to do on your own".

"I think that I'll be able to manage, thank you," said Trixie smirking.

"Hey Timmy, where be Jimmy and Goddard?" asked Sheen.

"Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron? And Goddard?" questioned Trixie bewildered while looking at Timmy.

"They fell behind," replied Timmy as he helped Trixie below deck. Everyone couldn't believe their ears. Had their fearless leader and his robotic dog really fallen behind?

After a moment, Carl broke the silence. "Keep to the code," he said quickly, while not believing that this was happening.

"Weigh anchor!" shouted Libby. "Hoist the sails! Make quick!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the caverns, Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous approached Jimmy and Goddard.

"How the blazes did you two get off that island?" asked Calamitous.

Everyone turned their attention to Jimmy waiting for an answer.

"When you marooned Goddard and I on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jimmy Neutron," replied Jimmy.

"Ah, well, we won't be making that mistake again," replied Calamitous. "Guys, you all remember Captain Jimmy Neutron and Goddard?"

"Aye," were the replies.

"Kill them," said Calamitous with a sneer as he and his daughter started to walk away.

Everyone cocked their pistols at Jimmy and Goddard.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire!" shouted Calamitous before he and his daughter spun around to face the swirly-haired genius and his robotic canine. Everyone reluctantly lowered their weapons. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood you need," replied Jimmy with a sneer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, far out at sea, the _Interceptor_ was sailing back towards Port Toon. Below deck, Trixie was trying to bandage her hand with some cloth.

"What sort of a man trades another man's life for a ship?" asked Trixie as she wrapped the strip of cloth around her hand.

"Pirate," stated Timmy matter-of-factly. "Here. Let me," he said as he helped wind the cloth around Trixie's hand. His touch was warm and it sent electricity through her body. Trixie blushed slightly at his gesture. Timmy noticed her pink cheeks and smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem". Timmy paused for a moment before continuing. "You said you gave Calamitous my name as yours. Why?"

Trixie hesitated before answering. "I don't know," she said finally.

She then gasped as Timmy pulled the ends of the cloth too tight over her hand.

"I'm sorry," said Timmy. "Blacksmith's hands—I know they're rough".

"No. I-I-I mean yes, they are, but…" Trixie couldn't find the right words to finish.

Timmy gently tied the ends of the cloth together forming a nice snug knot.

"But don't stop," she said finally.

Timmy looked up into her eyes. Trixie followed suit and leaned in to kiss him just then as Timmy did the same while putting an arm around her neck.

"Trixie," whispered Timmy, but she drew back slowly. He then felt the chain of the necklace and she brought the gold medallion out from beneath her dress while Timmy stared at it in amazement.

"It's yours," said Trixie, as Timmy pulled it off of her neck to examine it closer. The chain broke as he brought it up to his face.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me…" said Timmy. "It was a gift from my father; he sent it to me".

Trixie looked down in worry.

"Why did you take it?" questioned Timmy.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate," she replied. "That would have been awful".

Suddenly, the realization hit Timmy like a ton of bricks. "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood… My blood… The blood of a pirate," he finished, closing his hand over the medallion.

"Timmy, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," said Trixie.

Timmy slammed his hand with the medallion onto the table. He couldn't believe what he was hearing himself say. Everything that Jimmy had told him was true… Trixie didn't know what to say next, so she got up and left the cabin leaving Timmy staring at the gold coin on the table, grinning back at him with its malicious smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calamitous had invited Jimmy and Goddard onto the _Black Pearl_ and it was in his cabin where he and Beautiful Gorgeous had dinner with Trixie that they were discussing their terms.

"So you expect to leave us standing on some beach with nothing but two names and your word it's the one we need and watch you sail away in my ship?" asked Calamitous to Jimmy, while Beautiful Gorgeous stood off to the side filing her nails again while her monkey and Goddard fought over space on the table.

"No. I expect to leave you two standing on some beach with absolutely no names at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship, and then I'll shout the names back to you. Savvy?" replied Jimmy as he got up from his chair and began strolling around the cabin.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of my daughter and I standing on some beach with naught but two names and your word it's the one we need".

"Of the four of us present here..." said Jimmy as he picked up three apples from a bowl full of them and gently tossed them from one hand to the other. "...Goddard and I are the only one's who haven't committed mutiny; the monkey doesn't count". Beautiful Gorgeous' monkey crossed its arms over its chest at that moment and chattered an insult. Goddard barked at him to shut up. "Therefore…my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although…I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you two hadn't betrayed me and Goddard and left us to die, we would have an equal share in that curse, same as you," finished Jimmy, before biting into one of the apples. "Funny old world, isn't it?"

"Do you see us laughing?" asked Calamitous with a sneer.

"I guess you two are not the jokester types, are you then?"

"We have been undead for one hell of a long time. You would think that maybe we would have developed a sense of humor by now," responded Beautiful Gorgeous from the corner.

Calamitous snorted. Jimmy offered his bit-into apple to Calamitous just as Johnny carrying Plank walked in.

"Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_".

Beautiful Gorgeous' monkey let out a screech and ran out the door towards the upper deck with Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Jimmy, and Goddard right behind him. As everyone was running up the stairs, Jimmy took the opportunity along the way to peek over the side of the _Black Pearl _at the _Interceptor_. He knew he had to do something and instantly came up with a brain blast. Just as Calamitous was looking at the _Interceptor_ through a spyglass (up on a overturned crate, of course) Jimmy popped up in front of his line of vision.

"I'm having a thought here, Calamitous. What say we run up a flag of truce, Goddard and I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and we negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Goddard wasn't so sure about that. That particular brain blast was by far one of Jimmy's worst in a while, and the mechanical dog was beginning to wonder whether or not his master had lost his touch.

"Now, you see, Jimmy, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl,_" sneered Calamitous. "People and animals are easy to search when they're dead. Lock him and Goddard in the brig".

Johnny and Plank then proceeded to lead Jimmy and Goddard to their cell in the hold, but not before Goddard gave them each and Calamitous a good shock of electricity to show his distaste. Just as they were led away, Calamitous sneered at the robot dog before seizing the apple from Jimmy that he had taken a bite out of earlier. The bald-headed genius looked at it for a moment in his hand before throwing it into the water in disgust.

"_The least he could have done was brought up the uneaten ones!_" he muttered under his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On board the _Interceptor_, the crewmembers were running around all over the place trying to find a way to out-sail the _Black Pearl_. Trixie emerged from the cargo hold while Carl and Sheen were running around shouting orders at everyone.

"Hands aloft to loose the gallants!" shouted Carl. "With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got!"

Trixie ran up to him through the turmoil on board the ship.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining on us," replied Libby from the wheel.

Trixie quickly ran to the side of the Interceptor and looked back at the approaching ship. An eerie fog surrounded the _Black Pearl_ as it sailed closer and closer. If they didn't outrun her soon, they would all be goners.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" exclaimed Trixie as she climbed the stairs to the bridge.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us".

"We're shallower on the draft, right?"

"Aye…"

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" asked Trixie as she pointed to a few sand banks in the distance.

Carl and Sheen looked to where she was pointing and both agreed that it was a good idea.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough," said Sheen.

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" shouted Libby to everyone as she turned the wheel to the right.

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" shouted Carl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On board the _Black Pearl_, Johnny, along with Plank, led Jimmy and Goddard to their cell in the hold.

"You do know that is just a piece of wood, right?" said Jimmy indicating Plank.

Johnny grunted as he pushed Jimmy and Goddard inside the cell.

"He knows a lot more than everyone thinks he does; Plank sees things," the bald man replied as he shut the door and locked it.

Jimmy looked at Goddard uneasily for a moment while the robot dog merely shrugged. Water began to splash from an unknown hole somewhere just then.

"Apparently, there's a leak," noted Jimmy.

"Well, Plank doesn't have any growths at the moment so I don't think that he would be useful to plug up the holes however many there are. What's that Plank? C'mon, you know I wouldn't do a thing like that to you buddy, it was a joke".

"Maybe you and Calamitous should get together and start a comedy club. You two would really bring the house down," said Jimmy while smiling slyly.

"You think?" asked Johnny hopefully. "Because I was working on some really good knock-knock jokes and…" Just then, he realized what Jimmy had said wasn't a compliment. "Hey!"

Jimmy smirked at him with his arms crossed.

"C'mon Plank, we've got better things to do than baby-sit these two guys," said Johnny as he and Plank made their way above deck. "What's that Plank? Oh yeah, Jimmy was real ignorant, wasn't he?"

Jimmy looked back at Goddard who shrugged once more.

"Goddard, if I ever start acting like that please hit me over the head with a shovel".

"Bark bark!"

"So, now how can we get out of here? Goddard, options!"

Goddard then revealed his screen and typed some messages for Jimmy on it.

_Apologize to Johnny for making fun of Plank so he can let us out_

"Nah, he's on to us already. It would be pointless to try".

_Let Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous get the medallion and keep the Black Pearl_

"Goddard, whose side are you on?!"

_Just sit here and formulate a brilliant plan of escape_

"What, do I have to do everything around here?" Jimmy asked teasingly before Goddard gave him a playful shove. "Anyway, perform an analysis on the door to see what it's constructed of. It might prove useful for our escape."

Goddard did so and revealed to Jimmy that the door and the cell itself were made out of Vanadium, Osmium, and Chromium, the same metals used to construct the cell that he and Goddard were kept in back at the fort in Port Toon.

"Well, that stinks…"

Jimmy then turned his attention to a tiny hole in the side of the ship where he saw a barrel float past.

"I hope that wasn't a rum barrel…" he muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the _Interceptor_, the crewmembers continued to throw barrels and other cargo overboard to lighten the load.

"Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" shouted Beautiful Gorgeous from the bridge next to Calamitous. "And run out the sweeps," she said to Johnny and Plank as they appeared beside her.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker then pulled some levers which caused the cannon doors to open up and the massive guns housed behind them to slide out while Dunlap pulled a rope which raised the Jolly Roger.

On board the _Interceptor_, the crewmembers were still tossing cargo overboard in the hopes that it would lighten the load. Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert were handing each other cannonballs to toss as Timmy looked back at the _Black Pearl_. The massive ship then slid out sets of oars on either side of her and started gaining distance. Erwin was just unhooking the fasteners to one of the ship's cannons when Timmy put his foot onto it.

"We're gonna need that".

The two ships were now only one hundred feet apart and the _Black Pearl_ was gaining distance every second. Behind the ship with its tattered black sails followed that eerie fog that seemed to carry with it the onslaught of death. The crewmembers onboard the _Interceptor_ had to come up with a new plan and fast. As everyone looked back at the approaching ship in silence, Libby was the first to break it.

"Well it was a good plan…up till now".

"Carl!" shouted Timmy, running up to the be-speckled first mate. "We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" asked Libby.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left".

Carl looked at Timmy for a painstaking moment before shouting out orders to everyone.

"Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!"

Timmy looked over at Trixie who smiled back adoringly. Everyone immediately started to load the cannons with whatever they could find: rum bottles, kitchen utensils, brass knick-knacks, the kitchen sink, anything and everything had to be loaded. Even Carl's drinking pouch was tossed into a cannon by Erwin.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that!"

"Sorry yo, but you said anything and everything had to be loaded".

"That wasn't me, that was Timmy!"

"Oh, right…well, I'm going by what he said then".

Carl groaned as Erwin continued to load up the cannon with more kitchen utensils. Meanwhile, on board the _Black Pearl_, Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous surveyed the scene before them with the monkey resting on her shoulder. They all knew that the medallion was on the _Interceptor _and they would stop at nothing to get it back, even if it meant killing everyone on board… Jimmy and Goddard looked out of the hole in the hull wall and saw the oars pushing against the water with all their might. They were getting closer by the second… Sheen saw what the _Black Pearl_ was going to do and warned everyone on board.

"The Pearl's gonna luff up on our port quarter!" he shouted. "She'll rake us without ever presenting a target!"

"Lower the anchor on the right side," said Trixie suddenly. Everyone looked at her blankly. "On the starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise," noted Timmy.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" shouted Libby.

"Daft like Jimmy! In a manner of speaking at least..." said Sheen. "Lower the starboard anchor!"

Everyone looked at Sheen like he was crazy, and to a certain extent, he was.

"Do it, you dogs, or it's _you_ we'll load into the cannons!"

That got everyone's attention. Rocko, Heffer, and Filbert immediately ran over to the mechanism controlling the rope attached to the anchor and Heffer kicked the lever causing it to go crashing into the water. The rope unwound itself as the anchor sank to the bottom of the ocean and was dragged along the sand. On the _Black Pearl_, Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous knew that something was up, judging by how the _Interceptor_ suddenly dropped its starboard anchor, but they didn't know exactly what yet. That particular anchor just happened to snag on a cluster of rocks with a clank and a firm grip causing the _Interceptor_ to lean dangerously to the right from the sudden stop while everyone held onto something for dear life so that they wouldn't fall into the water. In the ship's hull where Timmy had helped Trixie with her hand, the table that they were at tipped over and the gold medallion on it fell onto the floor.

"Let go!" yelled Trixie to Libby, who still had control of the wheel. Libby complied and the ship swung around so that its starboard side was facing the _Black Pearl_.

Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous were quite surprised to see this maneuver.

"Crap…" muttered Beautiful Gorgeous. "Didn't see that coming..."

"They clubhauled!" shouted Calamitous. "Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars".

"Hard to port!" shouted out Johnny with Plank clutched firmly in his arms. "Boy, isn't this fun Plank? We've never been in a real naval battle before".

Danny, Tucker, and Sam followed Johnny's orders causing Jimmy and Goddard down in their cell to sway around from the sudden change in direction. The starboard oars were brought back inside the ship just as it pulled up alongside the _Interceptor_. Everyone on board readied their weapons for the oncoming battle while Jimmy and Goddard saw the large naval vessel block their view of the ocean. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** And that is chapter 11! Stay tuned for chapter 12 when the battle between the Interceptor and the Black Pearl commences; it's going to be good. By the way, the scene with Trixie mistaking Carl for Mr. Krabs is an in-joke pertaining to the fact that Carl Wheezer and Eugene H. Crabs are both playing the character of Joshimee Gibbs in this story. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:--**Wow, this has been a long week. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but as I mentioned earlier College will be the judge of when I get to update. I could have updated last week, but I just wasn't ready. So to reward my readers I have not one, but two chapters for you to enjoy! This chapter here commences the infamous battle between the Interceptor and the Black Pearl. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the _Interceptor_, everyone was ready to fight the onslaught of pirates.

"Keep up steady mast," said Timmy to Carl.

Everyone on both ships started shouting at each other while Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous drew out their swords for the battle.

"Now!" shouted Timmy.

"Fire!" shouted Calamitous.

"Fire all!" shouted Trixie.

Immediately, both ships opened fire on one another. Clouds of white smoke billowed out from the muzzles of the cannons and all the odds and ends that were loaded into them on the _Interceptor_ were fired with gusto. Explosions rang out as wood splintered and crewmembers from both parties went flying into the water. It was complete and utter chaos. Jimmy and Goddard were looking out of the hole in the Black Pearl just then, when a rogue cannonball smashed through the opening.

"Oh crap…" muttered Jimmy, as he barely had enough time to duck out of the way as water sloshed around in the cell from the leak. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

One cannon in particular that was filled with kitchen utensils on the Interceptor fired at the spot where Mervis and Dunlap were manning their cannon …er, animaling their cannon…whatever… Dunlap was greatly surprised to see a spoon embedded in the wood next to him and even more surprised to see a fork sticking out of Mervis' wooden eye. The pig pirate moved it around in its socket uneasily (and squeakily) before Dunlap pulled it out with the eye still on it. Both of them glared back at the _Interceptor_ with extreme hatred.

On board said ship, Timmy was firing his rifle at the _Black Pearl_ and had to duck several times to avoid getting hit while Erwin was manning his cannon and holding his ears.

"This is not cool, yo!" he shouted while a cannonball from the _Black Pearl_ struck the wall behind him and shattered the wood to toothpicks.

Both ships were getting pummeled heavily and it looked like there would be no end in sight. In their cell, Jimmy noticed Carl's leather drinking pouch floating in the water and immediately picked it up hoping that there would be some liquor inside. He was disappointed to find that it was empty but his spirits brightened when Goddard motioned to him that the blast that had blown a large hole in the side of the ship had also damaged the lock to the cell door.

"Good job, boy!"

"Bark bark!"

"Now let's see if we can find Carl and let him know that his drink pouch is empty. It's the worst possible ailment for a pirate, I'm afraid," Jimmy said grinning. Goddard just rolled his eyes.

On the _Interceptor_, Sheen was crouching beside Timmy as he fired his rifle at the _Black Pearl_ with Trixie by his side.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass!" shouted Sheen.

"Your turn!" shouted back Trixie.

"What we need is a devil's dowry".

"We'll give them her," said Libby as she came up behind Trixie and put her gun to the raven-haired girl's left temple.

"She's not what they're after," said Timmy.

Trixie felt around her neck for the familiar chain of the medallion and found it gone, but remembered that it was down in the hull on the table. (Or so she thought).

"The medallion," she said worriedly.

Timmy quickly got up from his firing spot and took off running down the length of the ship to the cabin where he and Trixie were earlier, with his mind set on finding that medallion by any means necessary. He lifted the hatch and jumped down into the tiny room that was rapidly filling with water from all of its holes that had been inflicted on it from the current battle. He then found the overturned table, and seeing that the medallion was not anywhere near it, moved it aside so that he could find it better. Meanwhile onboard the _Black Pearl_, Mervis and Dunlap carried a double-cannonball connected by a chain over to their cannon to test its destructive capabilities on the _Interceptor. _They then stuffed it into their cannon and prepared to fire.

"Raise your colors, you bloomin' cockroaches!" shouted Beautiful Gorgeous at the crew. "Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!"

The undead pirate crew then grabbed the grappling hooks and prepared to board the _Interceptor_ while Timmy continued to search frantically for the medallion in the hold as it was rapidly filling up with water from the many holes in its side. Mervis and Dunlap lit their cannon and the double-cannonball shot out of it and whirled through the air like a boomerang before smashing into the main mast on the _Interceptor_. The blast also tore a hole down into the hold where Timmy was still searching for the medallion and he was thrown by the resulting blast. The mast began to fall like a chopped redwood tree and everyone on board both ships ran away from it to avoid being crushed. Meanwhile, even more water was pouring into the hold where Timmy was and he knew that he didn't have much time left before the ship sank. He had to find that medallion.

"Blast all to carcasses, men!" shouted Calamitous to his crew.

"A-HEM."

Calamitous turned around to see Sam staring back at him with her arms crossed.

"And lady," he muttered, while rolling his eyes. "Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me that medallion!" he continued.

Beautiful Gorgeous' monkey jumped off of her shoulder and ran across the fallen mast to find that medallion. If he found it by himself and returned it to Calamitous and his daughter before anyone else did, he knew he would receive a large reward in the form of bananas and mangos for the rest of his life. He smiled to himself as he made his way to the hold where Timmy was; the gold called especially to him.

The undead pirates launched their grappling hooks at the _Interceptor_ while Timmy tried to get some help from down in the quickly flooding cargo hold.

"Help! Hey!" he yelled, hoping that someone would hear him. He also knew that the mast had fallen onto the hatch out of the room he was in and the way back to the area where he was previously searching for the medallion was blocked, so he was essentially trapped.

Meanwhile on the _Black Pearl_, the pirates swung across to the _Interceptor_ on ropes and everyone on the _Interceptor_ fired at them with whatever they had to prevent the ship from being taken over or worse, sunk. Danny, Sam, and Tucker landed successfully, unfortunately, on the _Interceptor_ and quickly climbed down the stairs to the hold while more pirates tried to land onto the ship only to be blasted by Trixie, Erwin, Rocko, Heffer, Filbert, Wilt, or a combination of all six. Squidward, SpongeBob, and Iago were helping as well, only Iago was helping by panicking like a helpless idiot. Timmy grabbed hold of a soaking wet 2 x 4 and started to pound on the hatch with it to try to get someone's attention.

"Hey! I'm down below! Can anyone hear me?!"

Up on deck, it was mass chaos as pirates and members of Jimmy's crew were slaughtered left and right. (Of course these are unnamed cartoons; no specific character deaths occur in this story). Down below in the hold, Danny and Sam drew out a trail of gunpowder along some planks to blow up the ship at the precise moment. The trail led back to a huge pile of other gunpowder barrels in a corner of the room. This was going to be one hell of an explosion.

"You got those calculations ready yet Tucker?" asked Danny.

"Yep. If all goes well, this ship will be sent to Davy Jones' locker in no time," sneered the red-hatted be-speckled pirate.

"Wow, you really need to calculate how to lay out a trail of gunpowder to other barrels full of the stuff, and then shoot at the trail to get it started and cause an explosion? Well in that case, I bow down to you, O Mighty Tech Geek," smirked Sam, while bowing low in mock worship.

"Shut up."

Meanwhile on board the _Black Pearl_, Jimmy and Goddard emerged from below deck after escaping their cell. Jimmy got up onto the railing while Goddard switched into helicopter mode before the former boy-genius grabbed a rope from Francis from the _Fairly OddParents_ after he tried to swing across to the _Interceptor_ and ended up returning to the _Black Pearl_ landing flat on his back on the deck.

"Thanks very much," said Jimmy to Francis who had stars in his eyes.

He then swung across to the _Interceptor_ with Goddard following him in helicopter mode before missing his mark on the deck and ending up swinging back into someone. That someone just happened to be Vicky who was just about to kill Carl and Sheen before she was unceremoniously knocked into the water by the force of the swirly-haired genius hitting her from behind. Jimmy kept going back to the _Black Pearl_ while Goddard landed on the deck of the _Interceptor_ unbeknownst to anyone.

"Whoa!" shouted Jimmy as he swung back to the _Interceptor_ before landing on the deck this time with a thunk. "Geez, you would think that there would be an easier way to do that... Of course it's not nearly as much fun."

"Jimmy!" shouted Carl and Sheen at the same time. "And Goddard!" as the mechanical canine barked to get their attention.

"Bloody empty," said Jimmy as he handed Carl his leather drinking pouch which he found on the _Black Pearl_ when it was blasted into his cell. "Next time be sure to fill it up immediately when it runs out so anybody who's needs a good drink can get one without delay".

Jimmy then ran off with Goddard at his heels leaving Carl and Sheen to clash swords with Francis who had somehow gotten onto the ship without falling into the water or slamming into something. (Of course, we really don't know that for sure ;) )

Meanwhile, down in the half of the cargo hold that was rapidly filling up with water with Timmy in it, Beautiful Gorgeous' monkey finally found the gold medallion and it chattered happily to itself knowing that a safe return to its rightful owners would get him his lifetime supply of bananas and mangos. His jubilations caught the attention of Timmy who was trying to avoid drowning by any means possible and he turned to the simian with a glare.

"Hey, give that back!" he shouted.

The monkey laughed before blowing a raspberry at him.

"Why you little…"

The monkey then scurried out between the planks of wood and headed back to the _Black Pearl_ with his prize while Timmy tried unsuccessfully to snatch it back from him. Up on deck, Trixie was fighting with Sam when Francis came up behind her and grabbed her wrist while ready to strike her with his sword. Jimmy then came up behind him and grabbed his wrist before he could do any harm.

"That's not very nice," Jimmy smirked. While Francis was temporarily distracted by this, Trixie took the opportunity to smack him in the face with the butt of her rifle causing him to go sprawling over backwards into the water. Jimmy then quickly grabbed hold of Trixie and led her away from the hail of bullets to a more safe area.

"Where's the medallion?" he asked when they were relatively safe from gunfire.

Trixie was just about to slap him across the face, but Jimmy grabbed hold of her wrist and noticed her bandaged palm.

"Ah. Where's dear Timothy?"

Trixie gasped. "Timmy…!" She quickly made her way through the skirmish toward the hatch where Timmy was trapped.

"Timmy!"

"Trixie!" shouted Timmy while looking up at her through the metal grating of the hatch door.

Beautiful Gorgeous' monkey then appeared and made his way across the fallen mast with Jimmy and Goddard in hot pursuit once they noticed him. Trixie tried desperately to remove the large heavy planks of wood over the hatch with Timmy helping her by pushing up on the metal grating.

"I can't move it!" shouted Trixie. She tried again, but was grabbed from behind by Mervis and Dunlap and dragged off to the side of the ship where other members of Jimmy's crew were after being forced there by Calamitous' crewmembers.

"Timmy!"

"Trixie!"

Timmy tried yet again to remove the large wooden planks that were blocking his only escape route with little success. He had to find another way out or he was a goner. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Goddard were chasing the monkey across the fallen mast until he scampered onto Beautiful Gorgeous' shoulder with the medallion. Jimmy's face fell instantly.

"Why, thank you, James," said Beautiful Gorgeous.

"You're welcome," replied Jimmy sarcastically. "I prefer Jimmy, but James is alright too".

"Not you. We named the monkey 'James'." Then turning to the rest of the crew she shouted, "Everyone, our hope is restored!"

The crewmembers then cheered while Jimmy and Goddard smacked their foreheads in frustration. On the _Interceptor_, the water level had reached its maximum height and Timmy had to take a deep breath before he was able to swim to safety if he could. In the other room, Danny shot at the gunpowder trail with his pistol and the black powder lit up and a trail of sparks made their way to the gunpowder barrels on the other side of the room. Timmy knew that the only way for him to escape the sinking ship was to swim out one of the holes that were blown into her hull so that's what he did. Back on the _Black Pearl_, Calamitous was standing on a crate looking out at the slowing sinking _Interceptor_ at the edge of his ship while fingering the medallion.

"If any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley,' I'll have your guts for garters," said Dunglap menacingly as he held a pistol to Jimmy's crew and Trixie as they were tied to the ship's mast by Mervis.

The pig stopped for a second. "Really?" he asked.

"Well, yeah".

"Doesn't that seem kind of disgusting?"

"No, we're pirates. We are the very nature of disgusting".

"Oh… Could we use their guts for a jump rope instead?"

"A jump rope?! What are you, a dork?"

"Hey, don't call me a dork!"

"Dork, dork, dork!"

"Shut up you two! You're giving me such a headache with all of your arguing," muttered Beautiful Gorgeous.

"It was Mervis who started it!" shouted Dunglap.

"No, I didn't! It was you who started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!!" shouted Calamitous whirling around to face the pig and weasel. "Geez, you two are giving _me_ a headache now…" he added as he faced the sinking _Interceptor_ again.

Suddenly, Trixie slipped under the ropes binding her and the others to the mast and made a start for the railing when the _Interceptor_ exploded into a million pieces sending debris flying into the air. Trixie stopped as she stared horrified at the remains of the _Interceptor _were Timmy was trapped in the cargo hold (or so she thought) being blown to kingdom come.

"Timmy..." she half-whispered. Without warning, she flung herself at Calamitous nearly toppling him off of his stool. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Welcome back, miss," said Calamitous sneering as he grabbed hold of her shoulders. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor."

And with that, he pushed her towards his crew where she struggled to get free from their grasp. Just then, Timmy appeared on the railing of the _Black Pearl_ fairly soaked to the bone before calling out the short, bald-headed, genius pirate captain.

"Calamitous!"

Everyone whirled to the spot where Timmy stood on the railing next to some rigging with wide eyes. Trixie stopped her struggling and was elated to see Timmy alive.

"Timmy."

After Timmy jumped down to the deck, grabbed a nearby pistol and cocked it, and aimed it at Calamitous, he shouted, "She goes free!"

Calamitous was perplexed by the sudden appearance of someone whom he didn't know brandishing a pistol at him. "What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free!" Timmy repeated while Trixie struggled with the crew.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Calamitous said smirking.

"Don't do anything stupid…" prayed Jimmy, who was standing off to the side with Goddard.

Timmy thought about what Calamitous had said before running back to the railing and stuck the pistol under his chin.

"You can't. I can."

Trixie struggled some more while Jimmy closed his eyes in frustration.

"…like that," he finished.

Calamitous stared back at Timmy curiously. "Who are you?"

Jimmy took this opportunity to intervene before things went off in the wrong direction which they were bound to do if he let Timmy do another stupid thing.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though—eunuch," said Jimmy while pointing over his shoulder at Timmy.

"My name is Timmy Turner," continued Timmy. "My father was Bootstrap Tim Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Jimmy stood dumbfounded for a moment before silently walking back over to where Goddard was still sitting.

"He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Tim come back to haunt us!" shouted Mervis suddenly, while pointing at Timmy on the railing.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," continued Timmy.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," smirked Calamitous after little thought.

"Trixie goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

Jimmy motioned toward himself and Goddard.

"And the crew—the crew are not to be harmed," finished Timmy.

Jimmy and Goddard were pointing at themselves more frantically in the hopes to get Timmy's attention, but their attempts were futile. Calamitous slowly walked toward Timmy before displaying a sinister smile.

"Agreed," he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far off the shore of a tropical island, the _Black Pearl_ was anchored and the crew was egging Trixie on to walk the plank with their swords pointed at her.

"Go on, poppet, go!" shouted Dunglap as he brandished his sword at Trixie. "Walk the plank!"

Everyone was shouting at her to take a flying leap off of the plank. Johnny and Plank stood off to the side watching the scene unfold.

"Isn't this exiting Plank? Now, aren't you glad that I convinced Calamitous not to use you as the plank for Trixie to walk on? I couldn't bear to see her dirty feet walking on your face," said Johnny to Plank.

"You do know that's a piece of wood you're talking to, right?" asked Trixie, while overhearing their conversation. "And my feet are not dirty by the way."

"Oh, I think they would be if you spent time with all of us smelly pirates long enough. No offense Sam," he said to the dark-haired Goth pirate standing next to him.

"None taken," she replied.

Timmy fought his way to Calamitous only to be stopped by his crew. "Calamitous, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" he said indicating Trixie.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy," said Calamitous turning around to face him. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Laughter came from the crewmembers. "Lock him in a cell so that he doesn't bother me anymore." Mervis and Dunglap then led a struggling Timmy down to a cell in the hold. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" A round of ayes followed. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go," he finished while walking towards Trixie and extending his hand.

More laughter from the crewmembers.

"I always liked you," said Jimmy to Danny who was standing next to him while Trixie took off the dress. Danny then grunted back at the swirly-haired genius.

The crew wolf-whistled at Trixie as she gave Calamitous back the dress. "Goes with your black heart," she said coldly.

Calamitous then put the dress to his cheek. "Ooh, it's still warm," he said smirking before throwing it to a crewmember while the rest of them laughed heartily at their captain's little joke.

Trixie then walked farther out onto the plank with the crew prompting her to go on. After a long pause, Johnny got fed up with her stalling and stomped on the board causing her to topple into the water with a loud splash.

"That was fun wasn't it Plank? Maybe we can use your Great Aunt Mildred for the plank next time." A moment of silence followed. "Hey, it was a joke buddy."

Trixie gasped for air as she surfaced treading water while Jimmy and Goddard were brought to the plank to be shoved off too.

"Wait now, we don't want Goddard flying Jimmy of the island, do we?" asked Calamitous. "Bring me the immobilizing laser."

Tucker brought forth the immobilizing laser that he designed and before Goddard could get out of the way, Calamitous fired a beam at him. Goddard suddenly went rigid as Tucker opened up his head and removed his main power source thereby not enabling him to fly but still walk around and communicate.

Jimmy knew that Goddard had something up his mechanical sleeve to help himself out so he faked concern hoping that everyone would by it.

"Oh no! What have you done to poor Goddard! How will we be able to get off of the island now that he can't fly?! Oh, the horror! The horror!"

"Ah, you'll get over it," smiled Beautiful Gorgeous. "You always have."

Jimmy then looked down at the dark water thirty feet below him. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all of this."

Beautiful Gorgeous walked up to him and put her arm around his neck. "Jimmy…Jimmy. Did you not notice? That be the same little island that we made you and Goddard governors of on our last little trip."

Jimmy turned toward the palm tree-laden island in the distance. "We did notice."

"Perhaps you two will be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it," said Calamitous walking over before drawing out his sword and brandishing it at Jimmy and Goddard while everyone else followed suit. "Off you go."

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot," said Jimmy.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jimmy's pistol? Bring it forward."

Danny brought forth the pistol along with the rest of Jimmy's effects.

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman…would give us three pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman, shoot the lady, conk the robot dog over the head with it when you're through, and starve to death yourself. However, knowing that you are a genius as well as myself, you'll probably go mad from eating coconuts all day long when you can't come up with anymore ways to eat them," finished Calamitous as he tossed Jimmy's effects over the side of the ship into the water. Jimmy immediately dove in after them while Goddard performed a cannonball into the water only to surface at once, activate water skis out of his feet and use his tail as a propeller to make his way toward the island while his master swam to the bottom of the ocean to retrieve his belongings.

"Wow. Didn't see that one coming," said Beautiful Gorgeous as she, Calamitous, and the rest of the crew watched Goddard ski himself to the island. "Almost makes you wish that you hadn't let Tucker take out his main power source, huh?"

"Shut up," muttered Calamitous.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:--**Not bad for a long hiatus, huh? Up next, Jimmy, Trixie, and Goddard's little adventure on the island. Keep reviewing!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:--**Hello again! Here is that extra chapter I promised; sorry if it's a little short, but the scene where I decided to end it sums it up perfectly. And besides, the island scene is practically a separate movie on its own anyway ;) Happy reading and don't forget to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being unceremoniously made to walk the plank on the _Black Pearl_, Trixie made it to shore while Goddard pulled up alongside her and shook himself dry sending water flying in all directions. Jimmy then walked up behind her carrying his effects in his hands. (He is a fast swimmer and the island wasn't nearly as far from the _Black Pearl_ as one might think).

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," muttered Jimmy as he watched the _Black Pearl_ sail away into the distance.

Later, while Jimmy cleaned his pistol and tossed the two small shot pellets into the air with Goddard next to him (the second shot was kept in a small pouch attached to his belt), Trixie went for a walk around the island. As she came back to the spot where Jimmy and Goddard were seated, she was surprised to see her own footprints in the sand.

"It's really not all that big, is it?" muttered Jimmy without looking up.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay," said Trixie.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Tang?" he inquired, looking up at her.

"You were going to tell Calamitous about Timmy in exchange for a ship."

"We could use a ship. The fact is I was going to _not_ tell Calamitous about bloody Timmy in exchange for a ship. So as long as he didn't know about bloody Timmy, I had something to bargain with, which now no one has, thanks to bloody, stupid Timmy."

"Oh…"

"Oh."

Trixie paused for a moment. "He still risked his life to save ours."

"Ha!" shouted Jimmy as he and Goddard strode off down the sandy beach. Trixie followed him holding her nightgown up off the sand.

"Well, we have to do something to rescue him!" she shouted.

Jimmy whirled around to face her. "Off you go then! Let me and Goddard know how that turns out," he said before resuming his trek along the beach into the grove of palm trees.

"But you and Goddard were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you two did then!" she shouted while continung to follow him and Goddard.

"To what point and purpose young Missy?" asked Jimmy rounding on her again. "The _Black Pearl_ is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice—unlikely—young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"But you're Captain Jimmy Neutron," said Trixie as she followed Jimmy as he lightly rapped on a nearby palm tree producing a resounding hollow sound from within. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company," she continued as he took five large strides from the palm tree to a place in the sand that seemed to buckle under his weight when he bounced on top of it. "You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" Trixie then paused for a moment as she stared into Jimmy's eyes. "How did you escape last time?"

Jimmy then paused a moment as well before answering her. "Last time…Goddard and I were here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time…" he continued as he and the mechanical canine lifted up a hidden door in the sand that led down to an underground storage area that contained numerous bottles of rum before descending into it, "...the rumrunners used this island as a cache, came by, and we were able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. You probably have your bloody friend Tad to thank for that," finished Jimmy as he produced two bottles of rum from the cellar.

"So that's it, then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jimmy Neutron and his robotic dog Goddard? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?" shouted Trixie.

"Well, I drank rum while Goddard tried to send out a distress call, but we're too far out for a signal to be reached by anyone on shore so we pretty much relaxed for all that time," said Jimmy.

"But I saw Goddard produce a pair of skis from the bottoms of his feet and use his tail as a propeller earlier. He couldn't have gone to shore using that?"

"I only recently installed those skis into the bottoms of Goddard's feet, and by recently I mean when we got back to shore after the rumrunners dropped us off. Before Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous first left us on this island, they removed Goddard's main power supply so that he couldn't fly himself or me off. And we weren't in a big hurry anyway to get back to shore once we found the rum stash, so like I said earlier, we took a little vacation."

"For pete's sake, are you not a genius? You couldn't have come up with something yourself instead of getting drunk on an island with nothing but rum and coconuts around you?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, Love," smiled Jimmy while holding up the rum bottles. Trixie just stared back at him dumbfounded before following him and Goddard back to shore.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?" she asked.

"Truth?" repeated Jimmy. He then rolled up the right sleeve of his black trench coat to reveal his "P" brand and atom tattoo on his forearm. He then rolled up the left sleeve to reveal some ugly scarring on his forearm causing Trixie to back up slightly. He then showed her two large reddish-purple bruises on his chest. "No truth at all," he said while Goddard showed Trixie a small branding mark on his underside in the shape of a wrench. She continued to stare at the two of them. "We'll stay out a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships," he concluded before taking a drink of rum.

"And what about Timmy? We have to do something," inquired Trixie.

"You're absolutely right," said Jimmy before rolling the rum bottle towards Trixie's feet. "Here's luck to you, Timmy Turner," he said before taking a drink from another rum bottle.

Trixie bent down and picked up the bottle at her feet before uncorking it and setting herself down next to Jimmy. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," she mumbled after a while before taking a drink.

Jimmy turned to her quizzically. "What was that, Trixie?"

"It's Miss Tang," Trixie said through clenched teeth. Jimmy then held up his hands in defense, not wanting to annoy the raven-haired young woman any further. "Nothing. Just a song I learnt as a child when I actually believed it would be exiting to meet a pirate."

"Let's here it then."

"No."

"C'mon, we've got the time. Let's have it."

"No!" Trixie then paused for a moment. "You'd have to have a lot more to drink."

"How much more?" asked Jimmy smiling before taking another swig from his bottle.

_Oh, boy_ typed Goddard on his screen.

Later that night, Trixie and Jimmy danced around a bonfire like a couple of squirrels that have eaten way too many fermented berries. Goddard went into sleep mode early so he didn't see exactly what Trixie had planned for that evening, which was getting Jimmy so drunk that he would be out for twelve or more hours thereby leaving her to carry out her plan of getting rescued. She was really only pretending to be drunk and so far her plan was working perfectly.

"We're devils, we're Black Sheep, we're really bad eggs, drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" they sang at the top of their lungs as they danced madly around the bonfire with rum bottles clutched tightly in their hands.

"I love this song!" shouted Jimmy while Trixie laughed. "Really bad eggs!" He then fell over backwards on the sand as Trixie followed suit. "When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time."

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Cartoon Spanish Main!" shouted Trixie.

"Not just the Cartoon Spanish Main, Love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is…what the _Black Pearl_ really is…is freedom."

"Jimmy…" sighed Trixie as she leaned on his shoulder. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think," he replied as he put his arm around Trixie and rested his hand on her shoulder. Trixie was a little disgusted, but managed to keep her composure so as not to reveal her plan. (Jimmy was so drunk anyway that it probably didn't matter). "The scenery has definitely improved…"

"Mr. Neutron…" said Trixie cutting in playfully before things began to get unpleasant, "I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, Love," said Jimmy as he ran his hand through his hair coolly.

"To freedom," said Trixie suddenly as she held up her rum bottle for a toast.

"To the _Black Pearl_," toasted Jimmy as he clanked his rum bottle against hers and tilted his head back for a drink. However, he took a rather long swig from the bottle whereas Trixie only took a tiny sip from hers.

"_**Operation: Rescue** is going just as planned,_" she thought silently. "_Might as well get started on the signal fire. But first, some well deserved shut-eye._"

Jimmy continued to lean backwards onto the sand finishing his bottle until he fell into a deep sleep as it rolled out of his hands. His restful slumber was short lived though as he awoke to the smell of smoke and burning alcohol the next morning. He shot open his eyes to find the island ablaze as Trixie threw crate after crate of rum onto the already large fire. Thick black smoke billowed from the center and some palm trees directly over the fire and around the base had been set alight by the immense heat. One crate that was thrown onto the fire caused a loud explosion sending glass and wood in all directions as Trixie ducked for cover. Goddard was just waking up as his sensors detected smoke nearby and once he was fully awake, followed Jimmy as the former boy-genius ran toward Trixie waving his arms.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," announced Trixie triumphantly.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?"

"Just wait, Captain Neutron," said Trixie as she plopped herself down onto the shore and stared out at sea. "You give it one hour, maybe two. Keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jimmy didn't know what to think just then, except draw out his pistol from his belt and point it at Trixie's head from behind with a look of sheer determination and hatred on his face. Goddard saw what he was going to do and barked at him to get his attention. Jimmy then thought better of his actions and shoved the pistol back into his belt.

" 'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jimmy. Must've been terrible for you'," he ranted, as he and Goddard took a walk away from the bonfire. "Well, it bloody is now!" he shouted back to the spot where now dense grayish-white smoke billowed over the flaming palm trees. Jimmy then looked up and saw the _Dauntless_ anchored off-shore with a small rowboat slowly making its way to the beach.

"There'll be no living with her after this," he muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:--**And there you have it! I ended up including the deleted island scenes to make it more interesting ;) Hope you liked it! I'll get chapter fourteen out as soon as I can, so in the meantime you can do some reviewing and I could always use suggestions for characters in the sequel as well. Till next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note--**Sorry for the long hiatus, but my college studies needed attention and finals were coming up so I didn't get the chance to post anything for a while. But now that finals are done and I'm on my two-and-a-half month summer break, updates will be coming very frequently. There isn't much left though, and I can't wait to start on the sequel, so I'm going to try to get this completed very soon. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on the _Dauntless_, after Veronica had given Trixie a much deserved hug upon her boarding the ship with Trixie reciprocating the gesture, the raven-haired young woman argued with her father about going back to Isla De Muerta to rescue Timmy.

"But we've got to save him!" she pleaded.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Toon immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" countered Governor Robert.

"Yeah Trixie. We were so worried about you, and I was praying the most that you were alright. We can't just go searching for him when we could also risk our own lives in the process," said Veronica.

"Then we condemn him to death!" shouted Trixie.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy," said her father.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion--" interrupted Jimmy as he walked over to Commodore Tad from the side of the ship where Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy were guarding him and Goddard. "The _Pearl_ was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" he finished giving Commodore Tad a nudge on the shoulder.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Neutron, not only myself," replied the blond-haired young man.

As he turned to leave, Trixie spoke up in a last ditch effort to get them to go after Timmy.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

That last part got everyone's attention especially Tad who turned around to look at her.

"Trixie, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" asked her father hopefully.

Trixie hesitated slightly before answering her father. "I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings!" shouted Jimmy suddenly, as Goddard smacked his forehead in exasperation. "Drinks all around!"

Commodore Tad stared back at Jimmy in annoyance while Trixie let out a groan. The swirly-haired genius saw his expression and his face fell slightly.

"I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?" he asked while holding out his hands for the supposedly waiting irons. Instead, Commodore Tad slowly descended the stairs leading up to the bridge toward Jimmy with a rather calm expression.

"Mr. Neutron…you and your robotic dog will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla De Muerta." Trixie was surprised at this display of kindness from him and smiled slightly knowing that Timmy was on his way to being rescued. "You two will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" he finished.

"Inescapably clear," replied Jimmy before Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy led him and Goddard to the helm to get started on their voyage.

Governor Robert, however, was not all that pleased with Commodore Tad's decision and he made his thoughts known.

"Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this," he began.

"With all due respect Governor, Mr. Turner is a subject of the British Toon Crown and therefore under my protection," replied Tad.

Governor Robert stared back at him for a moment before nodding contently. "Rightly so." He then looked over at Trixie standing off to the side in her dirty nightdress next to Veronica. "Take care of her," he added before walking up to the bridge.

Commodore Tad then turned toward Trixie before holding out his arm to her.

"Trixie?" he inquired.

She took it and started walking with him. Before she went very far, she waved back to Veronica behind her who returned the gesture.

"I guess I'll see you soon, then," Trixie said.

"Likewise," replied Veronica.

"I'm concerned that your answer was…perhaps…less than sincere," Tad continued as he and Trixie made their way over to the ship's railing. Trixie hesitated before answering.

"I would not give my word lightly," she replied.

"Yes, I understand. But is it so wrong that I should want to give in unconditionally?"

Trixie smiled slightly. "It is not a condition, it is a request. Your answer would not change mine. You are a fine man Tad."

Tad smiled back at her brightly while she did the same. "Well…very well. Excellent."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the _Black Pearl_, Mervis and Dunglap kept an eye on Carl, Sheen, and the rest of Jimmy's crew as well as Timmy in their respective cells as they swabbed the floor with dirty mops and oily water.

"Shiver me timbers!" shouted SpongeBob suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. He merely shrugged his shoulders sheepishly while saying, "It was...uh...a spur of the moment sort of thing."

Iago smacked his forehead. "Tell me why I'm supposed to assist SpongeBob again?"

"I thought it was because if you didn't, Sheen and Carl would beat the living daylights out of you for destroying all of their rum bottles," pointed out Wilt who was sitting on the floor because if he stood up he would have banged his head on the ceiling.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

"Plus, didn't Jimmy say that there would be a chance for you to get your hands on some valuable treasure?"

"Yeah, he did… Well, if this works out in the end I could fly out of here a very rich bird," said Iago as he rubbed his feathered hands together.

"You missed a spot," said Carl as he pointed to the floor where Dunglap was cleaning.

The blue weasel retaliated against the remark by smacking the mop he was holding against the cell wall while Mervis chuckled from the corner. Timmy was anxiously pacing around his cell before asking Dunglap the one question that was being tossed about in his mind.

"You knew Tim Turner?" he asked, stopping in front of the blue weasel.

Dunglap stopped his mopping for a moment and looked up at Timmy. "Ol' Bootstrap Tim. We knew him. His favorite activity was pencil-pushing and he was a little inept at times, but yeah, we knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap though, what we did to Jimmy Neutron and Goddard. The mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you, as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed…and remain cursed. That way we wouldn't have to buy costumes when Halloween came around, we'd just go as ourselves."

Timmy had to smile at that. "_Sounds just like Dad_," he thought.

"Stupid blighter," mumbled Mervis from the corner.

"Good man," spoke up Carl from his cell.

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain," continued Dunglap.

Mervis then made his way over to Timmy's cell chuckling to himself. "That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell him what Calamitous did."

"I'm telling the story here!"

"Well, what are you wasting time for then? Tell him."

"I'm getting to that darn it… Now where was I…? Oh yeah, so…what the captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Bootstrap's bootstraps," chuckled Mervis. "Hey, that would be a great name for our clothing line!"

"What are you talking about? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Well, it doesn't have to make sense for it to attract attention. And once the curse is removed, we'll be reaping in huge piles of money!"

Dunglap then slapped Mervis upside his head, which was a feat in itself considering he was half the height of his cohort. "Sometimes, I don't know why I put up with you… Anyway, the last we saw of Ol' Tim Turner, he was sinking to the crushing, black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." He then paused for a moment. " 'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse."

"That's what you call ironic," said Mervis.

They both started chuckling until they heard footsteps behind them. Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Johnny, and Plank were at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bring him," said Calamitous, indicating Timmy, before tossing the cell keys to Mervis who almost dropped them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the mouth of the caves and some one hundred yards from the _Black Pearl_, Commodore Tad's crew consisting of Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, a few other soldiers, and Jimmy and Goddard were waiting in their rowboats.

"I don't care for the situation," said Commodore Tad as he inspected the seemingly abandoned _Black Pearl_ through his spyglass. "Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," said Jimmy as he put his hand on Tad's left shoulder. "Goddard and I go in, we convince Calamitous to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?"

Goddard thought that it was a rather good plan. "_Jimmy hasn't lost his touch yet_," he silently thought.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," replied Tad to Jimmy's question as he slid the genius' hand off his shoulder with his rifle barrel.

"You have to admit, that's not a bad plan," said Eddy to Double-D.

"Oh please, I could come up with a much better one than his."

"Oh yeah? Well, let's hear it then."

"Well, I could...uh…one might be able to...uh…given the right circumstances…"

"Ah ha, I was right!" shouted Eddy triumphantly. "His plan is good."

"I didn't say that it was bad Eddy. I just thought that it might have been flawed a little."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"Well, he didn't factor in that the pirates could be watching our every move right now from behind one of those boulders and that our cover would be blown," said Double-D as he motioned to the large jagged rocks jutting up towards the sky all around the entrance to the caves.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here, you know," said Jimmy as he turned around to face the two.

"Hi Fudgehead!" shouted Ed to Jimmy while waving his arms about.

"Don't call me that. Call me Captain Jimmy Neutron."

"Okey dokey smokey!"

Jimmy just shook his head as he turned back around to the front of the rowboat.

"Now, to be quite honest with you," he started addressing Commodore Tad again after a short pause, "There's still a slight risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore and her friend Veronica."

Tad looked up in concern and thought about what Jimmy had just said. Soon after they returned to the _Dauntless_, Ed and Eddy forced a struggling Trixie and Veronica to Governor Robert's quarters.

"Sorry, but it's for your own safety," said Lieutenant Chad as Eddy pushed along Trixie with Ed pushing along Veronica right behind him.

"Hey, let me go!" said Veronica.

"Uh, no way Jóse!" replied Ed. "I have strict orders from Commodore Tad to lock you and Miss Trixie in her father's quarters while he clips his toenails."

"What?"

"Coward! The Commodore ordered—I have to tell him!" Trixie shouted. She was now wearing a clean purple turtleneck sweater with a white skirt and boots. "The pirates! They're cursed, they can't be killed!"

"Don't worry, Miss. He's already been informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story," chuckled Chad before closing and locking the doors to the cabin on the two young women after they were shoved inside by Ed and Eddy.

"And it wasn't easy for me to get up here and tell him that either!" shouted Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_ before diving back into the ocean.

"This is Jimmy Neutron's doing!" Trixie shouted at Chad through the glass. She then let out an annoyed groan before walking over to where Veronica was seated in one of the many plush chairs in the room.

"Is it really true?" asked Veronica in a slightly shaky voice.

"What?" asked Trixie.

"That the pirates are cursed and cannot be killed?"

Trixie hesitated before answering her. "Yes, it's true. And it was very frightening to say the least. You wouldn't believe what I've been through during the last couple of days."

"I'm here to listen if you want to tell me all about it."

Trixie looked at Veronica for a moment before enveloping her in a hug that was reciprocated immensely before she started to sob. Veronica held her friend for a while letting her cry on her shoulder before handing her a handkerchief to dry her eyes.

"Thanks," said Trixie as she dabbed at her tears.

"It's okay. You're safe now, and if any of those pirates comes near us I'll kick their ass."

Trixie chuckled a little.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Alright," said Trixie after a moment.

And so Trixie started to tell Veronica all that had happened from the moment she got kidnapped to when she was rescued from the island. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Goddard rowed into the caves in a single boat bent on surprising the hell out of Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous as well as the rest of the undead crew. In the caverns, as Calamitous walked into the main chamber tossing an apple up into the air with Beautiful Gorgeous right behind him, Dunglap was explaining the plan of their actions to Timmy as they walked.

"No reason to fret. Just of prick of the finger; a few drops of blood," he explained.

However, Danny was not one to forget incidents too quickly. "No mistakes this time. He's only half Turner. We spill it all!"

"Guess there is reason to fret," muttered Dunglap as he smiled at Mervis who smiled back.

The main chamber with the golden chest that still had all of its precious treasures around it was just like they had left it earlier, although the large cavern did smell a little different.

"Calamitous, did you really need to eat that three-bean burrito for lunch today?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous as she waved a hand in front of her nose.

"Well, you didn't bother to pack anything else!" shot back the bald-headed pirate captain.

"Hey, my nails have to be very taken care of."

"Oh, for Pete's sake, you're a pirate!"

"And your point is…?"

At this, Calamitous let out an annoyed groan. "Daughters…" he muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Oh, go blow it out your nose!"

"What did you just say?!"

Calamitous' face fell. "Uh oh…"

After the crew and Timmy had watched Beautiful Gorgeous beat the snot out of her father, they all gathered in a large group chanting for the curse to be lifted. As Timmy was held down over the chest by Danny, Sam, and Tucker (hey, he's stronger than you think), Calamitous stood next to them with a bandaged eye egging everyone on with their chanting. Suddenly, in the mist of all the excitement, Jimmy with Goddard in helicopter mode made their way to the front of the crowd pushing past everyone.

"Beg your pardon, beg your pardon," said Jimmy as he made his way through the crowd while Calamitous was leading the group with Beautiful Gorgeous standing off to the side.

"Begun by blood…" he started.

"Excuse me," continued Jimmy.

"By blood un--" continued Calamitous, but stopped in mid-sentence as the chanting died down and he saw Jimmy and Goddard standing before him.

"Jimmy!" Timmy called, looking up at the swirly-haired genius.

"It's not possible," half-whispered Calamitous while his daughter watched dumbfounded.

"Not probable," corrected Jimmy, as he and Goddard continued to make their way towards the chest.

"Where's Trixie?" asked Timmy.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Tad, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So, we're all men of our word, really. Except for Trixie who is, in fact, a woman."

"Shut up!" shouted Beautiful Gorgeous just then. "You're next."

"How in the world did you manage to get off that island a second time?" asked Calamitous. "Did Goddard pull you and the girl back to land with his propeller tail and water skis? We all saw it so don't try to deny it."

"Which part?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh. Well, we were actually on that island for just a night singing, dancing, and drinking rum to our hearts content. You would have liked it, but instead you were sailing around in my ship doing whatever it is that you do. Fortunately, after we got off that island it just so happened that I had access to some spare parts to build Goddard a new main power source, so that's why he was able to hover in here. It looks like you taking away that power source earlier was all for not."

Calamitous just snorted. As Johnny with Plank came up behind Jimmy and put a hand on his shoulder, Danny, Sam, and Tucker forced Timmy down lower and the bald-headed pirate captain got ready to slice Timmy's throat with his sword.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," warned Jimmy.

"No, I really think I do," Calamitous sneered.

Jimmy just shrugged. "Your funeral then…"

Calamitous then let out an annoyed sigh. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because…" started Jimmy before smacking Johnny's hand off of his shoulder. "Because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you."

Everyone in the crowd began muttering to themselves that they would be hanged very soon for their acts. (They're not going to give up that easily though!). However, what Jimmy said was true as rowboats filled with soldiers were waiting for the right moment just outside of the cave entrance. Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy were in one of the boats and Eddy was still confused as to what was going on.

"What are we doing here again?" he asked Double-D.

Before Double-D could answer however, Ed cut in unexpectantly.

"The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares. We catch them in a crossfire, and send them down to see old Davy Jones."

Double-D and Eddy looked at Ed dumbfounded until the black-hatted soldier broke the silence.

"That was remarkable Ed! I knew you were paying attention, I just didn't think you were going to repeat it back to us like that though."

"I know why we're here, guys. I meant, why aren't we doing what Mr. Neutron said we should do with the cannons and all?" asked Eddy once his initial shock had worn off.

"Because it was Mr. Neutron who said it," muttered Commodore Tad, looking back at the trio.

"But he's a genius!" shouted Double-D. "I would surely think that he knows what he's doing. After all, he built that robot dog of his, didn't he?"

"Looks like he's even smarter than you, huh Double-D!" laughed Eddy.

"Hey!"

"So you think he wasn't telling the truth then?" asked Ed.

Double-D and Eddy looked at Ed curiously. Did Jimmy really fool them again?

Meanwhile, Jimmy was trying to negotiate with Calamitous in the main chamber of the caves on top of the mound next to the gold chest with Goddard at his side.

"Just hear me out, mate," said Jimmy. "You order everyone to row to the _Dauntless _and then they do what they do best." Everyone murmured in appreciation. "Robert's your uncle, not Governor Robert your other Uncle Robert, and Fannie's your aunt. Well, you know what I mean; it's just an expression. Anyway, there you are with two ships; the makings of your very own fleet. 'Course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain. I'll sail under your colors and give you 10 percent of me plunder. And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Calamitous. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," said Calamitous, indicating Timmy.

"No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp, but just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment," said Jimmy as he looked right at Timmy. Timmy knew that he had something up his sleeve, but he just couldn't figure out what. "For instance…" continued Jimmy as he leaned down to pick up a few coins from the chest. "…after you've killed Commodore Tad's men. Every…last…one." As he said 'every…last…one', Jimmy plunked the coins back into the chest one after another, except for two of them that he secretly hid in the sleeve of his jacket. Timmy noticed what he did and figured out his plan. All he needed to do now was play along.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name," he shouted.

"Yeah," stated Jimmy simply while Goddard nodded his head next to him in affirmation.

"I want 50 percent of your plunder," said Calamitous, cutting in.

"That means you give me half, right?" asked Beautiful Gorgeous.

"Ha! Fat chance!"

"You want another black eye?" she asked threateningly while shaking her fist in his face.

Calamitous gulped nervously. "Oh…uh…well sure, half is fine…"

"That's better."

"15 percent," said Jimmy.

"40 percent," said Beautiful Gorgeous, cutting in.

"25 percent. I'll buy you two really big hats to go along with your new status."

Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous smiled back at Jimmy evilly.

"We have an accord," said Calamitous shaking his hand.

"All hands to the boats!" shouted Jimmy suddenly as soon as he released his grip from Calamitous'. The short bald-headed genius looked back at him crossly. Jimmy realized his error and quickly tried to make amends. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gladly," said Calamitous. "Everyone, take a walk. Notice I said 'everyone' this time instead of 'gents' so I don't get an a-hem from you", he said as he turned to Sam who was behind him. The Goth pirate huffed slightly at that remark before taking her leave with the rest of the crew.

Jimmy was slightly worried by this plan of action. "Not to the boats?" he asked.

Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous merely smiled back deviously at Jimmy and Goddard.

"I hadn't counted on that," Jimmy whispered to Goddard who whined back.

As Mervis and Dunglap were following the group out, Johnny and Plank stopped them with one of their umbrellas.

"Where do you think you guys are going?" Johnny asked them.

"Uh, outside with the rest of the crew?" replied Mervis.

"Nope. I got plans for you two and it's going to involve putting on the dresses that you so deeply adore," said Johnny mockingly.

"Alright! We get to try them on to see if they fit!" shouted Mervis while jumping up and down excitedly. Dunglap looked over at his friend angrily before smacking him upside his head. "Ow! What did I do?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note--**Not bad, huh? I bet you chuckled a little at some point in this chapter and as I mentioned earlier, I did have a lot of fun writing this. There is probably going to be two more chapters left in this story and they will be coming soon. Keep reviewing!


	15. Chapter 15

**Whew! I finally got the last two chapters of this story written. It sure took a long time, but if you've been following along you would realize that I pay _very_ close attention to detail. This page is twelve chapters in Microsoft Word, and I just couldn't bear to break up the unforgettable fight scene in the caverns towards the end of the movie, so basically this is almost a double-length chapter :) Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Outside the cave, the moon peaked out from some clouds lighting up the _Dauntless_ that was anchored one hundred yards from the entrance. However, everything was not so serene looking as Calamitous' crew made their way to the large ship underwater as schools of fish swam out of their way. As soon as they entered the moonlight, their skeletal features were made visible and it was not a pretty sight. Up on the surface, Commodore Tad was befuddled by what looked to be two women sitting in a rowboat each holding an umbrella emerging from the cave entrance. Everyone immediately aimed their rifles at them, but Tad held them back.

"Hold fire," he said.

Although, he should have let every single one of his soldiers blast that little rowboat to Kingdom Come because those so-called women were really Mervis and Dunglap in disguise. Mervis was thoroughly enjoying himself in the process.

"Oh, this is just like what the Greeks done at Troy," he giggled. "Except they was in a horse instead of dresses. Wooden horse…"

Dunglap could only shake his head in wonder at his friend.

_"Moron..." _he muttered under his breath.

Back at the _Dauntless_, Calamitous' crew began climbing the mooring ropes up to the deck that were attached to the anchors. In her father's chambers, Trixie and Veronica were busy tying some sheets together to serve as a rope in order to climb down from the balcony.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Veronica, as she helped Trixie carry the rope to the window. "I realize now that you love that blacksmith Timmy Turner and not Tad after you told me everything, but sneaking out of your father's chambers, stealing a boat, and putting your life at risk?"

"I won't let Timmy get killed after he risked his life to save mine," replied Trixie. "Plus, I needed to practice my rope-tying skills; you never know when they'll come in handy. I need to return the favor for Timmy, but first I'm going to need some help. So Veronica, are you up for a high-seas adventure?"

"Well, only if it involves kicking some pirate's asses," replied Veronica with a laugh.

"I already told you about my ordeal with them and I would feel terrible if something happened to you."

"Hey, if I was kidnapped by pirates I would want to get some major revenge. Or fall madly in love with the cutest one, whichever comes first."

Trixie laughed before climbing down the rope with her best friend right behind her. Meanwhile, Governor Tang was making his way to his chambers to check up on the two of them.

"A moment, please," he said as he reached the doors being guarded by Chad who stepped aside upon the Governor's request and headed towards the bridge. "Trixie? I just want you to know…I, uh…I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you. But, you know, even a good decision, if made for the wrong reasons, can be a wrong decision."

Meanwhile, the undead pirates scoped out the deck of the ship while Lieutenant Chad and Rochford were on the lookout for anything suspicious on the bridge. Suddenly, an odd sight caught Rochford's eye. It was the rowboat carrying Mervis and Dunglap not too far from the ship. Chad took out his spyglass to get a better look at the two ridiculous-looking pirates in their Victorian-style dresses while Calamitous' crew made their way onto the deck.

"Trixie, are you in there?" asked Governor Tang as he stood outside of the door. "Veronica, are you in there too?" When he heard silence, he began to get concerned. "Are you two even listening to me?"

Beneath the stern of the ship, Trixie and Veronica made their way towards the _Black Pearl_ in a rowboat. Trixie told Veronica that they needed to free Jimmy Neutron's crew so that they could get some more help in rescuing Timmy, and Veronica didn't object. Up on deck, the pirate crew made their way across the ship conking anyone over the head with their pistols that got in their way. Governor Tang opened the doors to his chambers and found no one inside. He then rushed to the open window and then to the balcony and found the linen rope dangling to the dark water below.

"Oh, what have you two done?" he whispered in fear.

Back out on the water in the small rowboat, Mervis was having fun with his disguise and the general atmosphere of their plan by making ghostly wails in order to frighten the soldiers.

"Ooooo," sang out Mervis.

Dunglap scolded his friend. "Stop that! I already feel like a fool."

"You look nice, though," countered Mervis.

Dunglap frowned before turning around in the rowboat and proceeded to strangle his best friend. "I look nice?!" he shouted.

When Dunglap dropped his parasol and started choking Mervis, which made him drop his, they were both revealed to the moonlight and instantly changed back into skeletons. As soon as they realized this, Chad and Rochford looked at them in horror through their spyglasses. When Dunglap noticed that they were staring at him and Mervis, he grabbed his pistol and fired at Chad, effectively shooting his hat off his head. By that time, the undead pirates made it to the bridge and a fight broke out immediately. Governor Tang quickly strode to the doors of his chambers from the balcony and saw pandemonium ensuing all over the ship. Witnessing the undead walking around was all it took for him to shut the doors in fright and lock them.

Meanwhile, back at the cave, Jimmy and Goddard rooted around in the piles of treasure for anything worthwhile while Timmy, Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, Tucker, Sarah, (Jimmy from _Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy_ went with Sam to the _Dauntless_), and Kevin watched their every move.

"I must admit, Jimmy, I thought we had you figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict. Even Goddard has some new tricks up his metal sleeves," noted Calamitous as he sat next to the large pile of treasure in the middle of the cavern that the chest was on..

"Me? I'm dishonest, and as far as I know, Goddard is too," replied Jimmy as he walked towards Tucker who was also rooting around for some treasure. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid."

As soon as he finished, he pulled Tucker's sword out of its scabbard and pushed him into the water with his foot. He then tossed the sword to Timmy who caught it behind his back and elbowed Sarah into the water.

Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous watched the scene unfold with alarm as Jimmy unsheathed his sword and advanced towards them. Calamitous jumped to his feet and readied his sword for Jimmy's oncoming blow. Beautiful took out a cutlass and was ready to strike Jimmy, but he sidestepped and knocked her backwards into the water. While Tucker helped Sarah out of the water after he got out, Kevin fought with Timmy. The red-hatted pirate kept banging away at Timmy who managed to deflect every blow even though his wrists were still tied behind him. When Timmy saw the opportune moment, he turned sideways and Kevin's strike attempt cut his wrists free and he resumed fighting normally. While Timmy fought off Kevin, Jimmy and Calamitous went at each other without any mercy. A well-placed swipe from Jimmy's sword cut off the feather atop Calamitous' hat and he wasn't the least bit pleased. He then let out a yell and proceeded to attack Jimmy. (He's fast for a little guy). Timmy had troubles of his own battling Kevin and then Sarah and Tucker when they came onto the scene. Goddard offered his help by distracting the trio away from Timmy and firing off his laser at them. The laser missed them by inches and headed towards the pile of treasure where it was deflected by a mirror into the cave ceiling. The ceiling exploded above everyone's heads and debris rained down all over the place.

"Goddard, stop trying to get us all killed!" yelled Jimmy while fighting with Calamitous. The robotic dog shrugged back defiantly.

Calamitous then crossed swords with Jimmy and brought him close to his face. "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters."

"Like your Great Aunt Catherine?" asked Jimmy.

"Leave her out of this!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Trixie and Veronica reached the _Black Pearl_ and were prepared to climb on board.

"Is this really the ship?" asked Veronica, awestruck.

"Yep, the infamous _Black Pearl_," replied Trixie. "There may be undead pirates on board so be on your guard."

"No worries there," replied Veronica while assuming a fighting pose.

Trixie rolled her eyes as she climbed up the side of the ship with her best friend in tow. About twenty feet up they heard voices coming from a cannon hole and they decided to eavesdrop. The voices belonged to Vicky and Francis and the two of them were discussing food. (Vicky survived being knocked overboard during the naval battle).

"Alright, what would you pick to eat first?" asked Vicky, while surveying the large amount of food on the table before them. "I think we should decide now, just so we're ready when the time comes."

"I was thinking cake," said Francis.

Vicky looked back at him angrily. "I was thinking cake too!" she shouted.

Suddenly, Francis grabbed a large knife and impaled it into the table. Trixie and Veronica looked at the scene in shock for a moment before climbing up higher.

"You cut," he said sinisterly, pushing the handle towards her with his index finger. "I too."

Once Trixie and Veronica made it to the railing of the ship, they peaked over the side to make sure that the coast was clear.

"All clear," said Trixie.

She and Veronica were about to go look for Jimmy's crew down in the hold, but James the monkey made a surprise visit by popping up in front of them in his skeletal form from an overhead rope screeching. Veronica gasped, but Trixie just looked at him with disgust. Down below deck, Vicky and Francis were enjoying their cake when a clang could be heard as James hit the cannon outside the cannon hole.

"What the hell was that?!" they both asked at once.

They looked out the cannon hole to see James slide off the cannon and fall into the water with a splash. Veronica looked over the railing to survey Trixie's actions.

"Wow Trixie, you sure smacked him good," she commented.

She gasped as she saw Vicky and Francis leaning out the window and told Trixie that they weren't the only ones on the ship besides Jimmy's crew. They then bolted down below deck and hid in a room while Vicky and Francis ran past them upstairs, their skeletal forms coming into view wherever moonlight touched their skin. After they went by, Trixie and Veronica went further down below deck to find Jimmy's crew. Carl was the first to hear footsteps.

"Shh!" he told everyone in the cell. "I hear something."

The two young women then came down the stairs into view.

"Miss Trixie, over here!" shouted Sheen.

"Quiet, you idiot!" scolded Libby. "Do you want Vicky and Francis to know that she's down here?"

"No problem, they past us on our way down here. They went somewhere up on deck," replied Veronica.

"Who are you?" asked Wilt.

"I'm Trixie's best friend."

"So, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm not about to let her face undead pirates alone this time around. Plus, I realize now that Trixie loves Timmy and I want to help her rescue him."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"Let's get you guys out of there so that we can go help him," said Trixie as she grabbed the keys hanging from the wall and unlocked the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the _Dauntless_, pirates and soldiers were going at each other without remorse. Mervis and Dunglap managed to get back to the ship and started to climb up the side. A solider managed to ring the ship's bell letting the rowboats out at sea know that there was something going on back at the _Dauntless_. Commodore Tad heard the bell and resounding gunfire and shouted to his soldiers to ready the oars.

"Make for the ship! Move!" he shouted.

As the rowboats made their way back to the _Dauntless_, Mervis, Dunglap, and the rest of the pirate crew readied the cannons on the ship and prepared to fire.

"Row, men!" shouted Tad, as large volumes of water were sent skyward all around them as cannonballs splashed into the bay.

Governor Tang sat huddled in his chambers, glancing through the stained glass at the chaos outside. He hid once more as shadows moved past the glass, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the attention of an undead pirate. Governor Tang's eyes widened in fear and he yelled as numerous pirates began punching through the glass and reached out towards him. One of them managed to grab hold of the governor's wig and he wasn't about to give it up to some mangy pirate.

"Hey, give that back!" he yelled while pulling on it with both hands. "I need it to hide my unsightly bald spot!" With one hand firmly grasping his beloved wig, he managed to reach behind to his desk, grabbed hold of a heavy candlestick, and broke off the arm at the elbow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the cave, everyone was determined not to let up in their fighting. Beautiful rose up out of the water and dripping wet with her hair matted against her face, she stormed over to where Jimmy and Calamitous were fighting.

"You can call me names. You can even pick on my father for all I care. But when you mess with my hair, that's when I get angry! Time's up old man, you had your turn!" she shouted to Calamitous as she edged him out of the way, grabbed his sword, and brandished it at Jimmy.

"Well, this should be interesting…" smiled Jimmy, as he brandished his sword at her.

The two of them started to fight and moved all over the cave with Calamitous trailing after them.

"Hey, you can't cut in! I was fighting with him first!" he shouted.

"Tough cookies!" shouted back Beautiful.

"You know, you really should get some counseling for your domestic disputes," said Jimmy.

"I tried bringing her to one of my seminars but she refused to go!" shouted Calamitous.

"Only because the place smelled like horse manure and rotting garbage!" shot back Beautiful.

"Hey, I already told you that Frank is trying to control that hygiene problem of his!"

As Jimmy was being forced up an incline by Beautiful, he saw another sword lying on the stone floor and saw his chance to dispatch the two of them in one stab. Beautiful saw her opportunity and kicked Jimmy to the ground.

"You can't beat us, Jimmy," she said coolly. "You might as well give up."

"Jimmy Neutron never gives up!" He then stood up and plunged the swords into Beautiful and Calamitous, one to each person.

The two of them looked at the swords for a moment before pulling them out and plunging them into Jimmy. The swirly-haired genius looked at them in shock for a moment before stumbling backwards into the moonlight coming in through the ceiling. As soon as Jimmy entered the moonlight, he revealed himself in all of his skeletal glory. Timmy had just placed a rather large goblet on Tucker's head and knocked him out before turning to look at Jimmy while Goddard did the same from his hovering position. Jimmy looked at his features in the moonlight while flicking two gold coins back and forth between his skeletal fingers, the very same ones that he hid in his sleeve earlier.

"I couldn't resist, mates," said Jimmy, slyly.

"Well, didn't see that coming," muttered Beautiful.

Calamitous let out an annoyed growl before brandishing his sword at Jimmy while his daughter did the same. The three of them then continued fighting all over the cave while Goddard helped Timmy with his fighting. When Goddard went into the moonlight throughout the fight, he changed just like Jimmy, only instead of bone, his circuits were exposed and all of his mechanical insides were visible.

"Or that..." muttered Beautiful, when she got a good look at Goddard in the moonlight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the _Dauntless_ was firing cannonball after cannonball at its own crew as they tried to sail back to the ship. On board, the severed pirate arm was crawling towards Governor Tang in his chambers and he immediately grabbed a map scroll and started to beat the heck out of it. Complete chaos was going on outside his doors as he picked up the limp severed arm only to be nearly strangled by it when he least expected it. Thinking quickly, he managed to stuff it inside a desk drawer and breathed a sigh of relief, but his relief was short-lived as the desk started to bang around profusely. Back in the cave, Timmy was fighting Sarah until Tucker stepped in too quickly and got Sarah's sword through his torso. Tucker screamed in agony and made a wild swipe at Timmy who managed to duck behind Sarah just as the tech geek's sword went through her torso. Both pirates then looked down at the swords protruding from their chests before going after Timmy. Jimmy was still fighting with Calamitous and Beautiful on the other end of the cave and the odds were pretty matched up, considering that everyone except Timmy was undead. Calamitous made a wild swing at Jimmy, but missed and ended up running straight into a wall instead.

"Sorry!" called Jimmy as he ran through the cave.

"Ooh… I bet that hurt," muttered Beautiful. "But it doesn't matter anyway since you're undead!" she laughed.

She and her father then chased Jimmy down to the main chamber and fought with him until they fell backwards from one of Jimmy's sword swings onto the pile of treasure.

"So what now, Jimmy Neutron?" asked Calamitous. Are we to be three immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you two could surrender," stated Jimmy.

"Hah, like that's ever going to happen!" exclaimed Beautiful as she and her father jumped up and continued to clash swords with the swirly-haired genius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the _Black Pearl_, Vicky and Francis were surveying the upper deck trying to locate Trixie and Veronica when a dinghy came out of nowhere and smacked right into them, sending them tumbling over the side of the ship into the water. It was revealed that Trixie, Veronica, and the rest of Jimmy's crew were behind the surprise attack and Trixie urged them to help her and Veronica lower the dinghy into the water.

"All of you with me and Veronica!" shouted Trixie as she and her best friend went over to the dinghy and grabbed the rope. "Timmy is in that cave, and we must save him! Ready…and heave!"

However, nobody took a step forward. Trixie and Veronica turned around to find the crew staring back at them expressionless.

"Please, I need your help!" Trixie pleaded.

"Yeah, you guys. Timmy needs our help and you're going to help _us _unless you'd rather go back into your cramped little cell," threatened Veronica.

"Hah! I'd rather go skinny-dipping in shark-infested waters than go help your friend!" shouted Iago from on top of SpongeBob's head. "I think I speak for all of us here when I say that I'm ready to call it quits. Even all that glorious treasure in that cave is starting to look like bronze to me."

"I hate to say it, but Iago's right," said Carl. "We've got the _Pearl_. There's really no need to go off on a tangent at this point."

"And what about Jimmy and Goddard? Are you just going to leave them?" asked Trixie.

"Those two owe us a ship, yo," said Irwin.

"And there's the code to consider," spoke up Sheen.

"The code?" asked a bewildered Trixie. "You're pirates, for Pete's sake. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway."

"You know, she has a point there," noted Wilt.

However, the majority ruled over Wilt, and Jimmy's crew ended up kicking Trixie and Veronica off of the _Black Pearl_.

"Bloody pirates!" grumbled Trixie, as she and Veronica rowed one of the dinghies to the caves as the _Pearl_ sailed off into the fog.

"Well, look on the bright side Trixie. I'm still going to help you rescue Timmy," replied Veronica.

Trixie smiled at her friend. "Thanks."

"No problem."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the _Dauntless_, Mervis and Dunglap managed to make it onto the deck and were generally causing havoc until Mervis caught sight of the _Black Pearl_ sailing away.

"Hey, is it supposed to be doing that?"

"They're stealing our ship!" seethed Dunglap as he watched the _Pearl_ get smaller and smaller.

"Bloody pirates!" shouted Mervis. "Ha, I've always wanted to say that."

Commodore Tad and his men finally made it to the _Dauntless _and started to climb up the side of the ship to assist their comrades in battle. The madness continued as pirates and soldiers left and right fought like crazy on the deck of the ship. While Tad clashed swords with Danny, Chad threw a pulley at Johnny and Plank who easily leaned to one side as it passed by them. Chad didn't stick around long enough to watch the pulley come back and smack into the back off Mervis' head. The resulting thud caused the pig's wooden eye to pop out of its socket and drop to the deck before rolling around like a marble.

"Ah, me eye!" shouted Mervis as he dropped to all fours and chased after his precious eye along the deck of the ship.

Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy had just made it to the deck and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Good Lord!" shouted Double-D as he surveyed pirates and soldiers battling it out with swords and pistols all over the ship.

Eddy initially looked worried at the scene before him, but his worry was soon replaced by a look of bravery. "Well men, it's either now or never and I say now!" Eddy then drew out his sword and started to fight with the first pirate he met.

"Eddy!" shouted Double-D.

"Charge!" yelled Ed as he dragged his friend into the fray to help Eddy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the cave, Kevin lit up some explosives and blindly threw them in all directions. One of them went near Timmy, and he was thrown into a pile of glistening treasure. The resulting crash startled Calamitous, Beautiful, Jimmy, and Goddard who all looked up from their fighting briefly before resuming what they were doing. Timmy rolled over onto his stomach only to be met with Kevin striding over to him with his sword drawn.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain, dork!"

"Do you like pain?" asked Trixie stepping in, before smacking Kevin in the face with a golden curtain rod. "Try wearing a corset."

She then reached the curtain rod down to Timmy who eagerly accepted it and she pulled him up to his feet.

"Trixie..." half-whispered Timmy. "…and Veronica?"

"Alright, who wants some of this?!" shouted Veronica, while assuming a fighting position.

Timmy raised an eyebrow at Trixie.

"Hey, you could always use some more help around here," smirked Trixie.

"Ya got that right," replied Timmy.

Timmy and Trixie then turned towards Jimmy, Calamitous, and Beautiful who were fighting down in the water. Trixie then raised her eyebrows at Jimmy's transformation.

"Whose side is Jimmy on?" she asked.

"At the moment?" asked Timmy.

The two of them then ran off towards the other pirates with Veronica close behind to kick some major ass. Tucker finally managed to get the rather large goblet off of his head and laughed in triumph only to be smacked in the face by the curtain rod from Trixie. Kevin and Sarah then turned around and clashed their swords with the curtain rod as Timmy, Trixie, and Veronica put it up in defense. As Calamitous and Beautiful continued to fight with Jimmy, Timmy and the two young women continued to kick some major ass with the curtain rod and managed to jam it through the midsections of Tucker, Sarah, and Kevin who then tried to unsuccessfully yank it out. As Jimmy, Calamitous, and Beautiful fought their way to the chest of gold coins, Timmy lit an explosive and was getting ready to shove it inside Kevin's midsection when Veronica cut in.

"May I do the honors?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't!" replied Timmy.

"Hope you three packed enough sunscreen for hell!" shouted Veronica as she stuffed the explosive inside Kevin and then she, Timmy, and Trixie pushed the trio out of the moonlight making them whole again. Kevin paled as he frantically tried to remove the explosive from his gut, but it was too late.

"No fair, dude," he muttered.

"AW SH--!" exclaimed Sarah, but was cut off as a huge explosion rocked the cave and Timmy, Trixie, and Veronica ran for cover.

Calamitous and Beautiful were startled by the blast, and Jimmy took the opportunity to slit his palm with his sword while holding the two coins in it. Timmy then ran up the treasure mound to the chest as Jimmy knocked the two of them down with his sword and tossed the bloody coins to Timmy who caught them. Calamitous and Beautiful stood up and promptly took out their pistols and aimed them and Trixie and Veronica who froze in mid-step. Two gunshots then rang out through the cave, but Calamitous and Beautiful were puzzled as they turned around to face Jimmy who had a smoking pistol pointed at them.

Calamitous looked smug at Jimmy. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot. Too bad you didn't have another shot to kill my daughter too."

Beautiful then smacked her father upside his head.

"He didn't waste it, and there was another shot as a matter-of-fact," replied Timmy. Goddard landed right beside him on the chest and there was a smoking pistol grasped in a robotic hand sticking out of his back. Timmy held a bloody dagger in his right hand and in his left hand he held the three coins in a slit palm. (Two from Jimmy and one from himself). He then dropped the coins in the chest where they landed in the pile with a soft _clink. _Trixie and Veronica breathed sighs of relief as Calamitous and Beautiful dropped their swords and looked at their chests where blood was starting to ooze out from their gunshot wounds. The two of them chuckled softly as their last breaths escaped their lips and Jimmy lowered his pistol.

"I feel…cold," muttered Calamitous.

"Hell,…I feel…(gasp)…twice as cold…(gasp)…as you," muttered Beautiful.

"Oh, shut the hell up…"

The two of them then fell backwards dead onto the pile of treasure. The green apple that Calamitous was holding rolled out of his hand, and at that instant on the _Dauntless_, Commodore Tad kicked Danny right between the legs and a world of pain exploded for him. He crumpled to the deck in agony and Sam stared at him in shock.

"You actually felt that?" she asked.

"No…I'm just rolling around on the deck in extreme suffering because I'm acting out a new mating dance of the African Walla-Walla bird," muttered Danny through gritted teeth.

"So, I guess the curse is lifted then… Oh, crap…"

In his chambers, Governor Tang noticed that the desk he was leaning up against was no longer banging around and he tentatively opened up the drawer with the severed arm inside. What he saw made his stomach turn and he had to fight back the urge to throw up.

"Aw, that is just nasty…" he managed to utter.

Outside the Governor's chambers, the moon was shining in all of its brilliant glory for everyone to see and every pirate suddenly realized that they better surrender now, less they get killed right then and there. (Or get kicked where the sun don't shine, whichever comes first.) Mervis finally reached his eye and popped it back in its socket as he stood up, only for he and Dunglap to come face to face with Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy with their bayonets pointed at them.

"Parley?" asked Dunglap hopefully.

"Not this time, sucker," replied Eddy.

"The ship is ours, gentlemen," announced Tad.

Cheers then rang out across the deck as Governor Tang exited his chambers and joined in the celebration while acting a little like an idiot pumping his fists in the air and wagging his finger mockingly in the face of any pirates he came across.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One more chapter to go :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is. The final chapter of CPotC: tCotBP. This story took me FOREVER to complete, but it was all worth it and I really want to start on the sequel, but I think a hiatus from all this is in order. I probably won't start on DMC until late October / early November. In the meantime, I'll be continuing with my other story, Jimmy / Timmy 4, and a new crossover story coming this Christmas. Just to let everyone know, this chapter has some gross humor in it. ;) Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back inside the cavern, Timmy slowly approached Trixie while Jimmy went through the treasure and Goddard and Veronica watched close by. When he reached her, they lovingly gazed into each other's eyes until a reverberating crash snapped them back to reality. Jimmy was loudly sorting through the pile of treasure and tossing everything aside that he deemed junk.

"Dude, do you mind?" shouted Timmy.

"Sorry…" muttered Jimmy. "Carry on."

Timmy and Trixie then stared at each other for a few seconds until Trixie broke the silence.

"We should get back to the _Dauntless_."

Timmy hesitated before answering. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe."

Trixie's face dropped slightly, and she turned around sharply before heading toward the exit of the cavern past Veronica and Goddard.

"Trixie…?" started Veronica.

"Come on."

"But…"

"I said _come on_."

Veronica then got up and shot a glare towards Timmy before following her friend out. Goddard stretched and then trotted towards Jimmy who came up behind Timmy covered from head to toe in all sorts of exquisite treasure. Timmy watched the two girls leave with a puzzled expression on his face.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…" said Jimmy. "...That was it." Goddard cocked his head to one side and stared at Timmy with a '_what the hell were you waiting for?_' look on his face. "Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me and Goddard off at my ship," said Jimmy as he and Goddard sauntered towards the cavern exit.

Timmy followed close behind them and found Trixie and Veronica waiting in a rowboat ready to leave for the _Dauntless_. Jimmy, Timmy, and Goddard silently got on board and it wasn't until the small boat left the mouth of the cave that Trixie spoke to Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy."

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," replied Jimmy as he and Goddard looked out towards the open water while Timmy manned the oars and Veronica sat next to Trixie. Timmy turned around to look at Jimmy with a knowing expression on his face. He knew what he had to do.

The next morning was the date of Jimmy's execution and Goddard's deactivation. The execution march was played by soldiers on drums as Jimmy and Goddard awaited their fates. Jimmy stood in front of the noose with his hands tied in front of him while Goddard was strapped to a small platform in front of Jimmy. As soon as the trapdoor under Jimmy's feet opened, a rope would be pulled and a mechanism would activate a deactivation device attached to Goddard and he would be permanently shut down. Trixie, along with her father, Veronica, and Commodore Tad all stood under an archway watching the scene unfold as Johnny Bravo read out Jimmy and Goddard's crimes that they were going to be punished for.

"Uh, Jimmy Neutron…be it known that you…"

"_Captain_. Captain Jimmy Neutron," muttered Jimmy, rolling his eyes.

"…For your, uh, willful commission of crimes against the crown."

As Johnny started to read through the list, Timmy, who was dressed very handsomely, made his way through the crowd towards the gallows.

"Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most serious of these to be cited herewith--"

"Hi Johnny!" shouted Bunny Bravo unexpectantly from the crowd.

"Momma, can't you see I'm in the middle of something up here?!" exclaimed Johnny. "I'm trying to read this guy his list of crimes."

"Oh sorry, Johnny. Carry on."

"Anyway, where was I…? Oh, yeah…uh, piracy, smuggling…"

Timmy looked towards Trixie from his position with a knowing look on his face. Trixie looked uncertain about all this playing out before her and the others.

"This is wrong," she half-whispered.

"Commodore Tad is bound by the law. As are we all," replied her father.

"…Impersonating an officer of the Spanish royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of Cartoon England…" read out Johnny.

"Ah, yeah, that was a blast," reminisced Jimmy. "That sure was the best three days we've had in a long time, huh, Goddard?" Goddard just rolled his eyes at his master. Jimmy then looked over at a scythe leaning against a wooden pillar next to the Grim Reaper who was ready to pull the lever to open the trapdoor beneath his feet.

"Not using the scythe today, are we?" asked Jimmy.

"I would use it to chop off your head and be done wit it, but the Commodore wanted me to do this the traditional way," replied Grim. "Go figure."

As Johnny continued with the list, a scarlet macaw carrying a sponge struggled to fly to the crossbeam of the flagstaff that Eddy was holding and managed to plop down exhaustingly onto it.

"Geeze, you've been eating too many of those Krabby Patties you make, SpongeBob," huffed Iago. "It feels like I'm trying to fly with twenty pound weights strapped to my feet."

"Well, the amount of patties that I've eaten in the last couple of days have added up to approximately ten…thousand…" replied SpongeBob.

Iago looked at SpongeBob like he was crazy for a moment and ended up pooping all over Eddy's shoulder from sheer exhaustion.

Eddy then looked up disgustingly at Iago.

"Man, I hate birds…" he muttered.

"Eddy, quiet…" whispered Double-D, who was standing next to him.

Iago then accidentally let loose another round of excrement which landed under Double-D's right eye. Double-D then blanched and looked like he was about to be sick while Eddy had to hold back his laughter.

"Hey guys, I heard that it's good luck if a bird poops on you," whispered Ed.

"Really?" asked Eddy.

He then swiped some of the excrement off of a cringing Double-D's face and smeared it on his other shoulder while looking quite content with himself.

"Sweet."

"…Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, whatever the hell that means…" continued Johnny.

"Johnny!" yelled Bunny Bravo. "You watch your language!"

"Sorry Momma... Uh, where was I…? Uh, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. Your robotic dog will be deactivated for partaking in these crimes at the same time as you are hung. May God have mercy on your souls," finished Johnny.

From his position in the crowd, Timmy noticed Iago and SpongeBob on top of Eddy's flagstaff and quickly made his way towards the archway where Trixie, Veronica, Governor Tang, and Commodore Tad were standing.

Timmy addressed everyone in turn. "Governor Tang. Commodore. Veronica. Trixie." Trixie looked at Timmy with a rather stern expression on her face when he mentioned her name. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." Commodore Tad and Governor Tang immediately turned to her looking shocked while Veronica looked rather satisfied. Before Trixie could utter a word, Timmy turned around and headed for the gallows as fast as he could through the crowd. The soldiers then produced a steady drum roll and the noose was slipped over Jimmy's head as Goddard's deactivation device was powered up. Trixie then noticed Iago struggling to lift SpongeBob up again and watched as the two of them made their way towards the end of the fort. Now it was Trixie's turn to get ready to act. As Timmy pushed his way through the crowd, Trixie gave Veronica a knowing look and then suddenly gasped:

"I can't breathe!"

She then fell over backwards and Tad and her father came to her aid. Timmy unsheathed his sword and threw it at the gallows below the trapdoor just as Trixie sat up and Grim pulled the lever for the trapdoor to open. The sword sliced through the rope attached to the mechanism for Goddard's deactivation device and impaled through the wood three feet beneath Jimmy. Jimmy then dropped down onto the steel blade and carefully kept his balance while Goddard freed himself from the leather straps binding him to the platform with a laser from inside his body. Timmy then raced up the stairs leading to where Jimmy was and fought Grim with another sword while the skeleton used his scythe. Commodore Tad raced to the gallows with soldiers as Timmy continued to fight with Grim who inadvertently cut the rope holding up Jimmy with his scythe. The swirly-haired genius plummeted to the ground while Timmy pushed Grim off of the gallows and onto Commodore Tad and his soldiers. Jimmy then ran his bound wrists over the sword blade thus freeing his hands, removed the noose from around his neck, and helped Timmy trip some soldiers with the length of rope while Goddard ran right behind them. The three of them then made a break for it, but were quickly surrounded by soldiers on all sides pointing their rifles and bayonets at them. Commodore Tad walked up to the three of them with his sword drawn and addressed Timmy with a very sour expression on his face.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you," he said sternly.

"On our return to Port Toon, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me?" asked Governor Tang. "By throwing in your lot with him and his dog? Their pirates!"

At this point, Trixie and Veronica made their way over to the group.

"And a good man and dog," replied Timmy. "If all I have achieved here is that the Grim Reaper will earn two souls instead of one, then so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," spat Tad as he put his sword up against Timmy's neck.

"It's right here…between you, Jimmy, and Goddard," Timmy replied coolly.

Trixie then entered the circle and took her place next to Timmy.

"As is mine," she said.

"Trixie!" exclaimed her father. After some hesitation, he addressed the soldiers. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!"

Commodore Tad stared at Trixie like she had a huge goiter on her neck. After a moment, he managed to speak. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

Trixie looked him straight in the eyes with a determined look on her face. "It is."

Jimmy looked up in time to see Iago struggling to lift SpongeBob off of a cannon and head out towards the water. He then nudged Goddard with his foot and the robotic canine got the message.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. We've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" said Jimmy as he stooped down to put his face close to the Governor's with Goddard following close behind. "Spiritually…ecumenically…grammatically." Now it was Tad's turn have Jimmy in his face. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Now it was Trixie's turn. "Trixie…it would never have worked between us, darling." Trixie looked back at him disgustingly. "I'm sorry."

"What about me?" asked Veronica.

Jimmy looked at her strangely for a moment. "And who are you again?"

Veronica just rolled her eyes.

"Timmy…" started Jimmy. Timmy turned around to face him. "Nice hat." Timmy was wearing a large hat with white feathers in it, and along with his attire, could easily be mistaken as a Musketeer.

Timmy smiled at Jimmy, but then frowned. "Anything else?"

"Uh…nope. Can't think of anything."

Timmy rolled his eyes as Goddard followed Jimmy over to the ledge of the fortress overlooking the water and Tad and his soldiers followed them with their swords drawn.

"Friends…" started Jimmy. "This is a day that you will always remember as the day that…" He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he fell backwards over the ledge while Goddard watched him plummet towards the water. Everyone hurried to the ledge to watch Jimmy fall before they all shifted their gaze to Goddard who merely rolled his eyes, switched to helicopter mode, and dived after his master.

"Idiots," muttered Chad. "They've nowhere to go but back to the gallows."

Jimmy hit the water and surfaced as Goddard slowed down to a hover a foot above his head. Everyone on top of the fort then noticed the _Black Pearl_ coming into view from behind a cliff face. Jimmy smiled and proceeded to swim toward the ship with Goddard right behind him.

"What's your plan of action?" Chad asked Tad. "Sir...?"

Tad was actually at a loss for words until Governor Tang spoke up.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

Tad was silent for a while until he addressed Timmy.

"Mr. Turner."

Timmy was about to go face Tad, but Trixie held him back.

Timmy looked into her eyes for a moment. "I will accept the consequences of my actions, Trixie."

He then stepped down from the ledge and faced Tad who drew up his sword in front of him.

"This is a beautiful sword," said Tad. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you," replied Timmy.

As Tad and his soldiers were getting ready to leave, Chad spoke up.

"Commodore! What about Neutron and that dog of his?"

"Well, I think we can afford to give him _one_ day's head start," replied Tad. He then walked off with his soldiers while Chad looked on dumbfounded. Governor Tang then addressed Trixie with Veronica standing close by.

"So…this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all…he is a blacksmith."

"No," replied Trixie lovingly as she removed Timmy's hat from his head. "He's a pirate."

"And a damn good-looking one too, I might add," said Veronica.

"Veronica!" exclaimed Governor Tang.

"Hey, he's mine," giggled Trixie. "Get your own."

"Don't worry, I will someday."

"Yeah, it shouldn't take too long," said Timmy. "But if all the men are in hiding, it might take a while."

Veronica wagged a finger mockingly in his face. "You better watch it, Turner. If you hurt Trixie in any way, shape, or form, I will find you, and I will kick your ass."

Trixie laughed before Timmy pulled her close to him for a deep, passionate kiss on the lips. Governor Tang and Veronica smiled before the two of them made their way back into the heart of the fortress leaving the two lovers kissing on the ledge. Out on the _Black Pearl_, Squidward threw a rope down to Jimmy who caught it and then the rest of the crew pulled him aboard with Goddard following in helicopter mode. Jimmy and Goddard landed on the bridge and Carl walked up to the two of them.

"Thought you were supposed to keep the code," said Jimmy.

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines," chuckled Carl, before helping Jimmy to his feet. Squidward then handed Jimmy his hat and the swirly-haired genius placed it on his head.

"Thank you," he said.

"Captain Neutron…" spoke up Libby from the wheel before walking over to him and placing a cloak over his shoulders. "The _Black Pearl_ is yours."

Jimmy then made his way over to the wheel before grasping the handles and caressing it gently. It felt good to be back. Jimmy then noticed that everyone was just standing around staring at him.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs!" he shouted suddenly. Goddard tilted his head to one side. "Not you, boy. Hands to braces!" he told everyone else. Immediately, the ship was in a frenzy as everyone scrambled to carry out Jimmy's orders. "Let down and haul to run free! Now…bring me that horizon." Jimmy started humming a familiar tune as he looked at his compass, before turning the wheel slightly to the left. "And really bad eggs… Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night in the cavern, the green apple that Calamitous dropped earlier floated in the water past the mound of treasure, where the bald pirate captain and his daughter lay dead on the pile. James the monkey slowly swam up to the pile and leaped out of the water to the chest where he reached into it and pulled out a shiny gold coin. Once he removed it, he instantly turned skeletal, grinned mischievously, and leapt screeching at the camera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whoo-hoo! I finally finished this story! Hope you guys enjoyed it and the sequel will be on its way in the near future. In the meantime, here is a special teaser trailer for my all-new original crossover story coming this Christmas.**

The guy who announces movie trailers begins to recite the following:

_There are many universes and dimensions within them that have fascinated mankind over the years._

_The Real World as we know it and the worlds of cartoons are well known examples._

_Everyone knows that these two very different dimensions cannot possibly interact with one another and never will._

_But on this particular day, that's all about to change._

Ten-year-old Jimmy Neutron hears some giggling coming from his apartment living room as he is leaving his bedroom and goes to investigate.

_Because nothing is going to prepare Jimmy Neutron for this rather 'unique' meeting._

Jimmy then comes face to face with a little three-year-old girl staring back at him with wide eyes.

"Hi!" she giggles.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" yells Jimmy.

_Who Let the Toddler In?_

_Coming this Christmas to _


End file.
